Teen Titans: Birth of Ness
by bryf963
Summary: Just hit 50,000 word mark. 1st Arc almost done. May have some DC and Marvel crossover but Solely TT. After the death of a Teammate, Robin realizes that with stronger enemies must come more and even stronger Titans. To help him as second in command requires a street tough Elemental user whose used to handling things in a more brutal fasion. Original character's accepted
1. Oc app and prologue

**What's good y'all Fost Da Writer here with another possible series. As far as the Pokemon and Need for speed, I'm waiting a lil on people's character's submission before I do more chapters because as much as I could do characters I like to get the readers involved and see how far they can get me to push the potential of a story. I am planning more need for speed chapters though...but that's enough of my regular speech I have to begin a story. And just to let you know I won't go to detailish (Not a word, I know) on non oc's because you know what they look like.**

 **PM or write on the review your original character you like to send(hero, heroine villain etc)**

 **OC Application**

 **Name**

 **Secret Identity(optional)**

 **Outfits:**

 **Apperence**

 **Persionality**

 **Side(hero, villain etc)**

 **Powers**

 **Skills**

 **Qoutes**

 **Possible Love interests**

 **Theme songs**

* * *

 **INT. TITANS TOWER ROBIN'S ROOM DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **?**

(Communicating through hologram)

Being a leader is never easy. One decision can easily lead to the death of you, civilians or even your comrades. It's tough but you have to move on with those mistakes.

 **ROBIN**

But how do we move on from this? He wasn't just a comrade he was our best friend and he is dead now because of my mistake.

 **?**

You may not ever get over his death and you may lose more close to you but you can minimize the chance of it happening again.

 **ROBIN**

How when there's only 4 of us?

 **?**

Easy, by bringing in more Titans.

 **ROBIN**

Thought about, all of the other Titans are needed on their respected teams.

 **?**

You made a miscalculation there boy wonder.

 **ROBIN**

So make more Titans, but where to look?

 **?**

For now I know one person you may be able to be your new second in command, only problem is he's a lone wolf at times so he's a really a diamond in the rough.

 **ROBIN**

Hmmm I guess it's worth a shot.

 **?**

Either that or it's the end for the Teen Titans.

 **ROBIN**

We won't let that happen, we won't let Cryborg's death be in vain...

 **?**

Good now on to the current matters about your newest Teammate's location...

 **ROBIN**

What about it?

 **?**

He's currently serving time, so you will have to get a pardon to transfer him into my care.

 **ROBIN**

(Confused)

But you're Batman why can't you do it yourself?

 **BATMAN**

I can't hand everything to you, plus I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to miss the action...

 **INT. KILL CITY PRISON DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **A few hours later within this prision we see that all the guards have been killed or put unconscious. And a man with flexible armor and a trademark mask that you all recognize walking through the cell block.**

 **?**

(Finds the cell he's looking for)

Well Mr. Jaison Brooks, it's a pleasure to meet you.

 **We see a teen in nothing but a jail uniform, tattoos what appear to be from the neck down wearing a black durag on his head.**

 **?**

(Smirks)

Haven't heard that name in a while, Call me...Ness

 **END**


	2. Ep 1: Titans Do Exist

**BEST READ WITH THE BLACK ON WHITE TEXT(moon looking button):**

 **Music to listen to.**

 **Opening: Trae Tha Truth ft. Mystikal, Tech N9ne and Brian Angel - All That I Know**

 **Closing: King Los ft. Twista and Tank - We Are Not The Same**

* * *

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. KILL CITY PRISON DAY**

 **We are now back to Kill City Prison with our hero still sitting on the floor talking up to the standing man with the mask.**

 **?**

I heard a lot about you Ness, a street fighting swordsman turned Elementalist. Defeated all of Kill City's best but even you get tired when it comes to those newly gained powers. However with a little guidance you could be great.

 **NESS**

(Acts like he had a realization)

Oh so we doing this. Ahem...And if I refuse?

 **?**

Then I would have to make sure that you don't become a threat.

 **NESS**

By killing me, Mr...

 **?**

Slade.

 **NESS**

Right right...Now Slade you know how I got the name Ness.

 **SLADE**

(Threatning tone)

Speak your mind, but chose your words carefully, they may be your last.

 **NESS**

Ness ain't just some game character who can control elements. It's a combo of three words. Toughness, smartness...

 **SLADE**

And what about the third?

 **NESS**

Finesse...

 **We now see Ness remove his restraints and a shock Slade.**

 **NESS**

(Breaks through the bars and hits Slade with a mean right hook to the face)

And that E at the end is for elite.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Opening:**

 **bryf963 Presents**

 **Teen Titians: Birth of Ness**

 **Starring**

 **Ness**

 **And the DC owned Teen Titans**

* * *

 **BACK TO:**

 **We are now taking to the Titian's jet on the way to Kill City Prison with the remaining Titans sitting at their station.**

 **Fost Da Writer: now I know some of y'all may probably be mad but again with the Titans I'm not gonna be that descriptive because everybody knows what they look like. Beast boy green skin dude, robin is the nigga with the mask and batman's apprentice. Raven girl in the purple cloak, hair is now a little bit passed her shoulders in this story and Starfire girl with the red hair that wears the light purple.**

 **STARFIRE**

So this Ness is in this Kill City Prison, wouldn't he be considered a bad guy.

 **ROBIN**

Normally yes, but with a recommendation from Batman there must be more too him.

 **BEASTBOY**

But what if he doesn't even wanna join us, he's a criminal after all dude.

 **ROBIN**

We still have to try, with villains getting stronger we need as much help as we can get.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Turns his chair around in anger)

You wouldn't be saying that if Cy was still here bro.

 **ROBIN**

(Sighs out of depressing)

Beast...

 **PRISION WARDEN**

(Radioing on police radio)

Emergency KILL CITY PRISION HAS BEEN ATTACK BY AN UNKNOWN ASSAILANT WITH A MASK. I REPE-

 **ROBIN**

(Anger slowly building as he clutches his fist)

Slade...Ok Titans prepare for battle.

 **Meanwhile Slade and our hero continue battle hand to hand combat with Slade having the upper hand...**

 **NESS**

(Gets kicked back in his own cell)

Damn... not bad.

 **SLADE**

(Brings and holds Ness up into the air)

Too bad I thought you would have more potential even without your powers being useable and your swords not being here. But as it seems this prison is your kryptonite. The way I see it you can die or join me.

 **NESS**

Hmm I'll be damned if I die at the hands of a robot.

 **As Slade eye's open in shock we are now brought back to the Titans entering Kill City Prison...**

 **BEASTBOY**

(Looking at all the dead and unconscious victims before them)

Dude...

 **STARFIRE**

(Stricken with sadness)

This is...terrible...

 **ROBIN**

No time guys, we have to find Ness now.

 **RAVEN**

And stop Slade before he kills anymore people.

 **ROBIN**

Raven's right, titans split up!

 **As the Titans split up and look around their efforts of finding Ness seems fruitless until.**

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself)

All the prisoners and cops are knocked out.

 **Just then Raven notices something strange about a prisoner.**

 **RAVEN**

(Stares at the prisoner sitting against the wall appearing to be sleeping with his arms cross)

...

 **NESS**

(Eyes still closed)

It's rude to stare beautiful.

 **RAVEN**

(Emotionless to the comment)

You must be Ness then.

 **STARFIRE**

(Sees Raven and flies to her)

Raven.

 **NESS**

Wow to beautiful ladies must be my lucky day.

 **STARFIRE**

(Lands on the ground and then starts talking to her titans' communicator)

We found him.

 **NESS**

Damn y'all here to kidnap me or somethin, as much as I'd enjoy that-

 **RAVEN**

(Uses her power to throw a cell bar at Ness but grabs it)

...

 **NESS**

(Gets the point to stop talking)

Ok feisty I'll chill.

 **The rest of the Titans join Raven and Starfire.**

 **ROBIN**

So you're Ness.

 **NESS**

(Instantly series)

One and only.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself)

Why did his mood change as soon as Robin talked to him?

 **ROBIN**

I'm Robin, that's Beastboy, and I see you met Starfire and Raven. We are known as the Teen Titans.

 **NESS**

(Stands up, towering over them in height)

Teen Titans huh? So what do you want with me.

 **ROBIN**

We want you to join us, and possibly become our second in command.

 **BEASTBOY**

I don't-

 **Robin punches Beastboy shoulder.**

 **BEASTBOY**

Oww, Hey!

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

Why would I join you? I'm a criminal, a killer just like that Slade nigga.

 **ROBIN**

(Gets serious and hands Ness a letter)

Batman recommended you.

 **BEASTBOY**

Face it Robin he doesn't wanna join us. And he probably ain't that tough.

 **STARFIRE**

Beastboy may be right Robin, maybe Batman has made the misjudgment on him.

 **NESS**

(Finishes reading and puts away the paper)

Alright I'll join but on but I got conditions.

 **ROBIN**

What are your conditions?

 **NESS**

It's some lone wolf things I gotta do sometimes, I'll let you know when ahead of time and shit, but I can cancel it when necessary.

 **ROBIN**

I got conditions too, no killing.

 **NESS**

See that's my problem right there. There comes a time where I have to get my hands bloody Robin, we let some of these guys live they'll come back and kill you eventually. I'll follow your rules to a point but if I can't be them your way don't expect me to die for you guys in a non-killing way.

 **ROBIN**

(Smirks)

Then we'll just stop you.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Thinking to himself)

Good Ima kick his ass right-

 **ROBIN**

(Holds his hand out)

We got a deal?

 **NESS**

(Smirks back and shakes Robin's hand)

Deal.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Shocked)

What?! You're going to let him join us. Cy would-

 **ROBIN**

(Glares at Beastboy)

Respect my decision as leader.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Glares back)

Whatever if he kills us or the bad guys it's your fault, leader...

 **At that moment Beastboy storms off, fist swinging with Starfire following with a concern look on her face.**

 **NESS**

Alright I got places to go where you guys and ladies live?

 **ROBIN**

In big building shaped as a T on a island in Jump City.

 **NESS**

(Leaves the cell and ignores a glare from Raven as he walks away)

Ight.

 **RAVEN**

You sure about this Robin?

 **ROBIN**

I don't know but I trust Batman.

 **And with that our heroes leave Kill City to wait on Ness to come to the tower.**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. TITAN'S TOWER NIGHT**

 **We are now in the Titan's Tower living room with our Titans waiting on Ness.**

 **BEASTBOY**

(Pacing back and forth in anger)

You see Robin, I knew we shouldn't trust him.

 **ROBIN**

(Sitting on the couch)

He'll be here.

 **STARFIRE**

Well if Robin trust him I can give him the benefit of the doubt.

 **BEASTBOY**

He's a criminal he can never be one of us.

 **NESS**

(Comes in carry bags, still in his jail outfit with Raven next to him)

A lot of hostility in the air.

 **STARFIRE**

(Flies to Ness and gives him a Starfire hug)

A welcome to the team friend Ness. I know we're going to be the greatest of friends.

 **NESS**

(Slowly losing air as he lets go of his bags)

I hope so too...

 **RAVEN**

Star, you're killing him.

 **STARFIRE**

(Realizes and lets go apologetically)

Oh I'm sorry!

 **NESS**

(Gets his breath back)

It's cool, would of been a ok death for a guy.

 **STARFIRE**

(Laughs)

You're very funny friend Ness.

 **ROBIN**

Welcome to the team Ness, Raven will show you to your room since yours are next to each other.

 **NESS**

Tru.

 **RAVEN**

(Leaves, floating into the hallway)

Come on...

 **NESS**

(Follows)

Sure my queen.

 **As Ness goes into the hallway he finds Raven standing by their rooms.**

 **RAVEN**

(Starts going to her room)

There's the room.

 **NESS**

(Smiles)

Thanks beautiful.

 **RAVEN**

(Holds Ness to the while with a giant dark hand out of annoyance)

Don't call me that, my name is Raven.

 **NESS**

(Looks Raven in the eyes with no fear)

Still beautiful when mad, you are interesting Raven but I'll try my best not to call you something you are.

 **RAVEN**

(Lets him go)

Whatever...

 **NESS**

(Watches as Raven goes in her room)

I think someone lighten up a bit. Big money beautiful women, man that shit may be the death of me.

 **As Ness goes into the room he sees a white walls, blue carpet floor, a gigantic closet, a plain bathroom, a white sheet covered queen size bed with wooden dressers on each side of the head rest side of the bed.**

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

This room has potential.

 **Our hero looks out of the wall size window in his room enjoying the view. Meanwhile we now see Robin talking to Batman once again on his special communicator…**

 **ROBIN**

We got him on the team now.

 **BATMAN**

(In holographic from standing at Robin)

Has he proven himself of my praise?

 **ROBIN**

(Standing with his hand on his chin)

We haven't seen him in action yet but one thing bothers me.

 **BATMAN**

(A curious expression appears on his face)

And what would that be?

 **ROBIN**

On our way there, we heard a police distress call about a man described like Slade who had killed a lot of the people in the prison. But when we was there he was nowhere to be found, what could of happen.

 **We are now shown the flashback of Ness battling Slade...**

 **NESS**

Hmm I'll be damned if I die at the hands of a robot.

 **SLADE**

(Shocked)

How could you know that this is a fake?

 **NESS**

Robots have a lot of electricity, I can since a lot of electricity in you.

 **SLADE**

But your powers are disabled.

 **NESS**

Only the cuffs the Prison had budget cuts, but your robot...

 **As soon Ness finish his sentence, he blasts and incinerates the fake Slade into the cell across from him.**

 **NESS**

(Sits back down against the wall with his arms cross.)

Always a step ahead.

 **Later after the Titans left the Prison, in the property room...**

 **NESS**

(Searching)

Hmmm where are they?

 **Finds a box with his name on it.**

 **NESS**

(Holds up dual blades)

Ah I missed these. Now to go get my stuff the rest of my stuff.

 **With the flashback ended we are now returned to Ness's room...**

 **NESS**

(Smirks then brings out the white shade for the window)

I came a long way. Looks my journey begins huh Batman?

* * *

 **Closing:**

 **Credits**

 **Teen Titans**

 **Ness**

 **Teen Titans owned by DC**

 **Villains owed by DC**

 **Now I know what you're thinking. Fost you don't know what we're thinking. Haaa! Got em! Anyway yes there will be longer battles, yes I'm bringing in Original characters from other people. Yes I'm still accepting OCs, and yes I take suggestions and criticism well. So haters, if you wanna say my story is trash or sucks, or even that you wish I would die because you assume I'm pussy or just a nigger, just know I give no fucks because...(threat removed). Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Ep 2: Road of Life

**BEST READ WITH THE BLACK ON WHITE TEXT(moon looking button):**

 **Music to listen to.**

 **Opening: Trae Tha Truth ft. Mystikal, Tech N9ne and Brian Angel - All That I Know**

 **Break: Kanye West ft. Miri Ben Ari, Fabolous and Musiq Soulchild – Fly Away**

 **Closing: King Los ft. Twista and Tank - We Are Not The Same**

* * *

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. TITAN'S TOWER**

 **After a good night sleep, our main hero Ness, wearing a white tank, black shorts with white stripes at the sides, white high top sock and a black durag and black shoes with a white Nike symbol on the sides, goes into the living room to go into the kitchen...**

 **STARFIRE**

(Waves at Ness while she eats breakfast at the table with the other Titans)

Friend Ness come join us in the consumption of breakfast.

 **NESS**

(Gets a glass and pours soda)

No thanks Beautiful, I gotta head out for a bit.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Glares at Ness)

And where would that be?

 **NESS**

(Smiles back at Beastboy, drinks the whole glass of soda and starts washing the glass cup)

A little walk on the road of life.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Angerly brings his arm)

Bull!

 **ROBIN**

(Gives Ness a "tell the truth look")

Ness?

 **NESS**

Mall to get some shit, anything else.

 **ROBIN**

We need to find more heroes to join us but I've had no luck, do you have any ideas?

 **NESS**

I know of two "off the rip"...and a tech nerd...

 **ROBIN**

(Notices Ness's depression when mentioning the "Tech nerd")

Sounds like you don't like the tech nerd but we need someone great with technology so we can upgrade the tower.

 **NESS**

(Sighs and starts walking away)

Fine I'll be back later tonight then.

 **ROBIN**

(Throws something to Ness)

Ness!

 **NESS**

(Catches it without looking back to realize it's a Titan's communicator)

Thanks, peace.

 **With that our hero heads out...**

 **An hour later we find Robin, Starfire and Beastboy sitting on the couch watching TV on a huge flat screen**

 **STARFIRE**

So what kind of powers do you think friend Ness possess?

 **ROBIN**

(Puts his hand on his chin)

I don't know Star but something tells me he pretty special if Slade wanted him.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Cockiness in his tone)

He don't seem so tough.

 **ROBIN**

Neither does Star or Raven, and they both end up packing a punch against enemies like Cinderblock or Mammoth.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Stands up and walks out)

We'll see tommorrow...

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Opening:**

 **bryf963 Presents**

 **Teen Titians: Birth of Ness**

 **Starring**

 **Ness**

 **The DC and OC owned Teen Titans and Villains**

 **BACK TO:**

* * *

 **At Baxter Hall, Dorm 412, in Auden University, we see very petite, lightly tan female with white-blond hair that is hip-length, almond shaped, light grey eyes and she has a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones with freckles on the bridge of a nose that seems almost too small for her face. Her ears stick out of her hair, her lips are thin and she has a natural blush to her cheeks. She wears solid colored, ankle length, bohemian style skirt, and a plaid shirt. On her feet, she also has on hiking sandals. For her jewelry, she wears a black lace anklet on her right ankle, and a large, sterling silver hoop earrings. We join her as she is reading a book and enjoying her classical selection of music on her bed. In her room there is a brown carpet floor, light tan walls, a bed covered in brown sheets with different colored bears next to her, wooden dressers and a small closet. Everything seems perfect until a black Ford Mustang GT pulls into the somewhat empty lot.**

 **CAR**

(Playing Jay Rock ft. Black Hippy -Vice City extremely loud in the parking lot)

[Hook: Kendrick Lamar]

Big money, big booty bitches Man, that shit gon' be death of me

Big problems, I must admit it Man, that shit gon' be death of me

I pray to a C-Note, my mama gave up hope I can't stand myself

I just bought a new coat, I might go broke I can't stand myself

Big money, big booty bitches Man, that shit...hehehe!

 **?**

(Stands right up covering her ears)

Ahhhhhh! My ears!

 **CAR**

(Music still playing)

[Verse 1: Kendrick Lamar]

Big money, big booty bitches Tell the truth, nigga, I'm lost without it

7 figures for a headline, You want some stage time, we can talk about it

Niggas actin' like they be rappin', Like nice on the mic, truly doubt it

Go against the kid, y'all don't wanna live, That decision is hella childish

Rose gold for my old hoes, They ain't satisfied then I sit 'em down

10th grade, I gave her all shade, But now she got some ass, I wanna hit it now

I don't lease, I just all out feast I put a blue Caprice on Gary Coleman

Bomb head and some cheese eggs, That's a new raise and a signing bonus

[Verse 2: Jay Rock]

Fall in this bitch, Like some good pussy, can't stand myself

So good, she so hood, She a cheesehead, patty melt

GED with some EBTs, and some DVDs, That shit was happening

She reel me in with some chicken wings, And some collard greens, that shit was brackin'

Just cracked me a new bitch, Bust a new nut on her nigga's jersey

My bitch get off at 9 o'clock, So I had to shake her 'round 7:30

105, I'm stomping fast, With these big guns, I'm hella dirty

Get caught with this shit I ain't comin' home 'til like 2030

 **Car music cuts off.**

 **?**

(Has a realization that puts fear, anger, and annoyance all in one into her heart)

Wait it can't be?! Not you?

 **Right outside her door, wearing the same outfit except for having black sweat pants and a red T shirt over his initial clothing…**

 **NESS**

(Shouting with his hands up, making a triangle around his mouth so that the world can hear him)

Regina...Anna...Pasternak, I'm looking for her dorm room but I can't find her! Regina...Anna...Pasternak!

 **REGINA**

(Shaking in anger with her teeth grinding)

Brooks...

 **NESS**

Regina Anna...!

 **REGINA**

(Opens door glaring right at Ness)

Damn it Brooks, stop!

 **NESS**

(Walks in and starts looking around, seeing the brown leather couches and big flat screen TV)

Oh who would of guess you lived here Aurie?

 **REGINA**

(Gets in front of Ness and glares at him)

I hate it when my sibling says that name, for you to think I would like you saying that name is incredibly asinine. Now why are you here?

 **NESS**

(Ignores the glare)

How is my bro doing? And as for your question I'm driving on the road of life Sis. And I need you to join me.

 **REGINA**

I won't be going anywhere with you, it's my week off starting tomorrow and I would rather go to Jump City and jump off the Teen Titans' Tower then go with you.

 **NESS**

(Starts walking towards the door)

Make sure to have your stuff ready by 8 or your will, I gotta make some pit stops and then we're off to the tower.

 **REGINA**

(Shocked beyond words)

Whaaaaaaat?!

 **Later...**

* * *

 **We are now at a beach by Fizherman's Pier in Fizherman, California where you can see a nice clear blue ocean. However, a light brown skinned teenage girl with shoulder length black hair, ocean blue, wearing a black and blue latex suit with blue stripped design and belt with canteen belt is fighting for her life...**

 **?**

(Smirks)

Zara you days of playing heroine are over.

 **A guy in a white scientist uniform with black hair combed up to the front like the top of a wave with glasses has his eyes set on our heroine.**

 **ZARA**

(Struggling to stay on her feet)

I'm never going back to your lab, Shark.

 **SHARK**

(Looks at her with evil intent)

So young...and naive. You belong to me whether you like it or not.

 **Out of nowhere a steel color attaches to Zara's neck...**

 **ZARA**

(Shocked all over her body by the collar)

Aaaaaaaaaaah!

 **SHARK**

(Watches as Zara's body spasm and falls on her back)

Like I said...

 **ZARA**

(Thinking to herself)

Can't move!

 **SHARK**

(Walks to her)

You belong to me.

 **ZARA**

(Eyes tear up as she glares at him)

I...don't belong to you...

 **SHARK**

(Rubs her chin with his fingers slowly)

Don't worry my dear by the time I'm done with you, you'll never defy me again.

 **Just then we see Shark power up his gloves covered hand with electricity staring into Zara's soul.**

 **ZARA**

(A tear falls as she is stricken with the fear)

No please...

 **SHARK**

(Goes to grab her head with the glove)

Too late now submit to your master!

 **NESS**

(Grabs Shark's wrist before he can touch Zara and sighs)

Wow, this has been pretty eventful day.

 **ZARA**

(Thinking to herself)

Who is this guy? He seems bad too.

 **SHARK**

Fool how dare-

Ness punches him in his face.

 **SHARK**

(Touches his own face…and shocks himself)

Ooooo you bastar...aaaaaaaah!

 **NESS**

(Looks at a now unconscious Shark)

Um...damn you got knocked the fuck out...

 **ZARA**

(Thinking to herself)

Oh no he's coming to me...

 **NESS**

(Smiles and gets down on his knee)

Its ok, I'm harmless.

 **Zara flinches until Ness breaks the collar off.**

 **NESS**

All done, Ms-

 **ZARA**

(Sees Shark get up and try to kill Ness with his glove)

Look out!

 **SHARK**

(Grabs Ness shoulder with an evil grin on his face)

Haha haha die!

 **ZARA**

(Shocked)

No...huh?

 **NESS**

(Feels nothing which removes the smile off Shark's face)

Oh hey.

 **SHARK**

(Backs away in fear while Ness gets up)

How?! What are you?

 **NESS**

(Walks to Shark with his both of his hands full of electricity)

To her, her hero of the day, for you, God Ness.

 **SHARK**

(On his knees crying like a bitch)

Take her, just don't kill me!

 **NESS**

Good.

 **SHARK**

(Takes a breath of relief)

Oh thank-

 **ZARA**

(Hits Shark with a dense water hammer out of anger)

Take this!

 **NESS**

(Smiling and admiring Zara's constant hammering strikes at Shark while he walks to her)

Damn.

 **ZARA**

(Beats Shark into a beaten pulp then looks at Ness smiling friendly)

Ok I'm done, thanks.

 **NESS**

No prob beautiful, I owed your sister, Mari Larson, for helping me gain the ability to use water.

 **ZARA**

Oh you're Ness, sis said you was sexy.

 **NESS**

(A curious expression appears on his face)

Really?

 **ZARA**

Nope, but she told me you like the ladies so look all you want but you not getting me or Mari.

 **NESS**

(Uses a flirty tone)

Oh why can't I get both?

 **ZARA**

(Smiles)

Because I'll do to you what I did to Sharky.

 **NESS**

(Smiles back but then gets serious)

Tru I wouldn't wanna mess you. So what's your deal with this guy in particular?

 **ZARA**

(Anger building up as she clenches her first)

He was the one that capture me and Mari. They were supposed to pay for testing us since we're mutants, but then they imprisoned us and tried to...I was next.

 **NESS**

(Pats her on the shoulder)

Well it's over now, but in the meantime I need you to accompany me mi lady.

 **ZARA**

(Smiles)

It's not a date.

 **NESS**

(Laughs)

Come on.

 **And with that Ness continues his journey.**

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Break:**

 **Sup guys, Fost Da Writer in this bitch, shout out to Rosemarie and Tributom for their OCs Regina and Zara. We still have one left to bring in from MediaMan but remembered I'm still open for original characters so pm review. And don't forget to review the story because it might make the story better. Only rule with reviews when i it comes to me is no bad criticism on the format. It's not a script I'm just giving the characters more soul in my own way. And for a better reading experience, READ IT IN BLACK ON WHITE TEXT AKA HIT THE MOON BUTTON lol. Back to the story.**

 **BACK TO:**

* * *

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. DISTRICT 55 NIGHT**

 **Deep in District 55, a bunch of tall white buildings hidden within a dessert somewhere in Nevada, there seems to be something happening within the ventilation shafts...**

 **ZARA**

(Following)

If you're a good guy like you say you are then why are we hiding in here to get this guy?

 **NESS**

I heard Lex Luthor owns this shit.

 **ZARA**

(Shocked)

You mean Superman's arch-nemesis?

 **NESS**

(Looking through each duct)

Yep.

 **ZARA**

But why would the guy you need, even be in here?

 **NESS**

Like all the people they get they buy them with promises of helping love ones or money. Then they turn them into slaves.

 **ZARA**

Those monsters...But why do you know this?

 **NESS**

Kill City knows all Beautiful, it's one the curses of being born there.

 **ZARA**

(Shocked)

Kill City, one of the cities they say has had a high death rate of 90% for over 20 years now, that bastard mentioned it all the time. How you survive there?

 **NESS**

(Gets serious)

By killing when need be...

 **ZARA**

(Saddened)

Ness-

 **Out of nowhere Ness and Zara are blasted out of the shaft and are dropped into a white patients like room.**

 **ZARA**

(Looks at the white hospital beds)

What is this?

 **NESS**

Looks like the testing room.

 **?**

Targets found.

 **And in walks a gundam (or knight with a crazy Chinese warrior helmet with a demon mask) looking Android.**

 **NESS**

(Recognizes the android)

Damn Steve...what happen to you?

 **ZARA**

(Sees a Bald man in a black suit walk in through two double steel doors)

Ness look.

 **NESS**

(Gets into a fighting stance where his legs are spread out a little diagonally and his fist are up to his chin)

Wow Lex Luthor, looks like my luck got worse. Should of brought the blades.

 **LEX**

(Stands next to Steve with his arms crossed)

So Ness has blessed me with his presence and if I'm not wrong you would be Zara Larson.

 **ZARA**

(Gets serious as well and makes a dense water knife)

How do you know about us?

 **LEX**

(Smirks)

I funded Kill City Prison for a time Ness and as for you my sweetheart, I know you more than you think I do.

 **ZARA**

(Angry yet curious)

What do you mean?

 **LEX**

Beat Ness and I'll tell ya.

 **ZARA**

(Smiles at Lex)

Sounds tempting but no.

 **LEX**

(Reveals a remote in his hand)

Then it's been lovely meeting you, I'll make sure to send flowers to your grave.

 **NESS**

Not if I can help it.

 **LEX**

(Smirks)

You talk tough Ness but I'm in a different league compared to you, have fun.

 **And with that Luthor hits the button on the remote and leaves, closing the doors behind him.**

 **STEVE**

(Locks on to Ness)

Target locked

 **NESS**

(Runs at Steve)

Looks like I ain't got a choice.

 **Steve turns his arms into machine guns and fires at Ness. However, Ness easly avoids the bullets, gets behind Steve, grabs his head and uses his powers to deactivate Steve.**

 **NESS**

(Lets go)

Sorry Steve.

 **STEVE**

(Reactivates instantly)

Power punch!

 **NESS**

(Gets punched and sent flying through the wall)

Aaaaaah!

 **ZARA**

(Watches in horror)

Ness!

 **STEVE**

(Instantly gets in front of her)

Power punch!

 **ZARA**

(Gets punched and sent flying through the wall)

Aaaaaaaah!

 **NESS**

(Gets up off the ground)

Got dam-

 **Gets hit by a fly Zara and falls back to the ground.**

 **NESS**

(Helps Zara up then looks at Steve)

Oh word?!

 **ZARA**

(Sees Ness run back into the room then starts follow him)

Ness-

 **?**

Excuse miss!

 **Zara stops then looks around to see that the room she's in is the same as the first, but this time there's a slim toned build teenager with peach-colored skin and blond hair strapped to a patient's bed. He also seems to be wearing some type of robotic beetle themed silver armor over black latex body suit, gold trim on shoulder, knee pads, and a rhino beetle horn on the helmet with an exposed mouth.**

 **ZARA**

Me?

 **?**

Yes if you would to be so kind Miss, as to let me out by taking theses cables out of neck, I would like to enact vengeance on those that tried to enslave me.

 **ZARA**

(Debating)

I don't know...

 **?**

(Looks Zara in the eyes)

Please miss, my name is Craig Lewisham, there's no time to tell if I'm real or not.

 **Zara frees Craig from the bed by cutting the cables hooked into him with her water knife.**

 **?**

(Stands up revealing to be incredibly tall)

Look out vile villains, you're about to get shredded by the Cyber Rider!

 **And with that Cyber Rider joins the battle and heads over to help Ness.**

 **STEVE**

(Instantly gets in front of Ness)

Power punch!

 **NESS**

(Blocks most of the punch)

Take this.

 **Just then Ness brings Steve's body in and hits him with a flaming back flip kick to the chin.**

 **ZARA**

(Thinking to herself amazed)

Wow he can produce elements to cover himself and deliver damage!

 **STEVE**

(Instantly responds, opens his mouth and goes for a laser blast)

Elimination beam!

 **NESS**

(Guards as he just on the ground from that kick)

Shit...

 **But before Steve can blast at Ness a glowing hand goes through Steve's stomach revealing Steve's ripped out power core, shutting him down immediately.**

 **CYBER RIDER**

You ok fellow hero?

 **NESS**

Besides dropping my guard and almost getting fucked up, I'm straight, thanks for the help...?

 **CYBER RIDER**

Craig Lewisham but my hero name is Cyber Rider. Lucky for you I saved you before he almost killed you.

 **NESS**

I guess you can say that but I got more moves than you think Cyber. Now let's go.

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Curious)

To where, may I ask.

 **NESS**

Well for proving yourselves I'm taking you, Zara, and Regin...Oooh...

* * *

 **Later 9pm...**

 **NESS**

(A door opens for Ness)

Hey Aurie I kno-

 **Regina hits him with a frying pan.**

 **NESS**

(Holds his head in pain)

Oww!

 **REGINA**

(Smirks)

That's the definition of Karma, something that you need more of.

 **NESS**

(Angry)

I was only a hour late!

 **REGINA**

And that's one of the reason why I hate you. You never show up when you say. You're inconsiderate of your consequences and then you have the nerve to act like you care.

 **NESS**

Look I'm tryna do better with this whole hero shit, and since you love computers I'd figure to recommend you to the Titans even though we both get on each other's nerves.

 **REGINA**

(Looks away then smiles while speaking)

Ok glad to see you're trying to mature…somewhat.

 **NESS**

(Holds his arms out)

Yep now give your lil bro a hug.

 **REGINA**

(Grabs her bag, closes the door, locks up it, doesn't return the hug and leaves)

Nope.

 **NESS**

(Gets mad then follows)

Wooow...can't get no love out here.

* * *

 **Closing:**

 **Credits**

 **Teen Titans**

 **Ness…FO$T Da Writer**

 **Zara…XxTributomxX**

 **Cyber Rider…MediaMan18**

 **Regina…Rosemarie Benson**

 **Shark…Me**

 **Steve…Me**

 **Teen Titans- DC owned**

 **Lex Luthor - DC owned**

* * *

 **And with that ends our story for now. Yep went a lil heavy there with Lex huh? Well I'm still going heavy with shit, Zara and Cyber Raider are only the beginning but I like how this is going. Just to hold y'all off why I plot off improvements I need to make for longer fights, and more stories Ima give my own story a review as soon as I post this. So leave reviews or pm your oc, as well as them in the reviews if you don't want to pm me. And as a thanks to my followers, favs or Oc contributors, I might pm a spoiler or two on how the story is going to play out. With that I'm gone, peace.**


	4. Author review so far 1

Whats good y'all this is a quick segment known as Fost Review. Today I got y'all for the first two chapters.

Now as y'all now know, Cyborg is dead?! 

Why would you do that Fost,how could you kill a dope character and then keep Beastboy, ana nana na na?!

Look, cy is actually one of my fav characters in teen titans. Reason I killed him was that his death to me causes the most impact. Cy was hella loved by raven,Beastboy,robin,i don't remember much with Starfire but its assumed. And his death meant that Titans' Tower was weak because theres no one to maintain it. So after a while of depression Robin seeks advice from Batman. Batman not only let's Robin know that this often happens but also tells him to recruit more titans to ensure this likely doesn't happen again. With that Batman gives Robin intel on a possible titan in Ness, a street fighting sword fighting elementalist whose currently in a prison in Kill City, a City where death is the norm. So with that the Titans go to recuit Ness, but Slade beats them to it. Slade offers Ness a chance to become his apprentice but Ness not only declines, but kills a Slade that turns out to be a robot. The Titans find out that Slade is already there and one they get to the prison only to find many of the guards and prisoners killed. After a search through the prison, they finally find Ness and thanks to a letter from Batman, Ness joins the team. The next day while trying to go to the mall , Robin ask Ness for help in finding more titans, Ness accepts and first goes to find a college girl by the name of Regina who has a shorta sibling-hate relationship with Ness, then he saves a Zara, a mutant heroine that bends water to here will, from scientists Shark. However on the way to save Steve from becoming a brainwash cybernetic, Ness learns that it was to late and not only is Steve his enemy now but that he's being controlled by Lex luthor, Superman's arch-nemisis, who seems to know a lot about Ness and Zara. With the battle seeming tougher than they thought, they meet Cyber Rider, another Cybernetic human but who has survived his brainwashing, and with his strength, mangages to deactivate Steve. And with his job done for the day or heroes head to the Tower.

After trying to not be bias I gave my story a 7.5 out of 10.

Now for the Characters 

* * *

Ness- I get tired of heroes being completely good so with that came a bad ass in jail. As for the name I kept tryna come up with something that was a cool ass name. I was like,"damn its hard coming up with a super hero name for a badass that has powers like Ness...ooooooh...". So as for his personality I also wanted to make him a somewhat serious somewhat cocky flirt, a Red X if you will lol.

Titans- As for the Titans i decided to have them rebuilding after cyborg's death. As you can see beastboy is still taking it the worst and to add to that Robin has hired some punk criminal to their ranks. As for Raven, who knows how'll i go with this story.

Regina- Now this is funny cause I ain't even tell Rosemarie this. So I'm thinking about the fact that Cyborg maintained the Tower, and I'm like, "damn I need some way to get the tower reactivated, but making basically another cyborg would be dumb", so literally I happen to accidentally go on fanfic and right there I got a private message. So now that Rosemarie saved my life with her oc, I had to figure out how to bring her in the story, so after rereading about her oc over 9000 times, I notice her oc hates super loud music, cue Black Hippy. Now as for their relationship, its a kind of brother-sister relationship due to her and her brother knowing Ness for what seems like a long time.

Zara- It's funny cause I had a little doubt about including her even though I really liked her, but when I thought about it her water powers differ from what Ness can do. Ness will never be able to to dense weapons like she can for sho. Trib's a g for this character

Cyber Rider- Mediaman good looks on CR, so anyway Cyber Rider story will be pretty unique considering we found this nigga in a district owned by Lex Luthor himself. I'ma let you guys know now thanks to MediaMan's and all the other guys quotes, I was able to get great personalities out of these characters, because to me Cyber's personality is the opposite of Ness. Now Cyber Rider is not like Cyborg in a few was. Cybers faster and a better fighter, Cyborg has way more durability and brains. Plus before I forget Cyber's a cybernetic human meaning he has tech implanted into him, while Cyborg is a cyborg.

So thats it for now until i get these next chapters planned out.

Follower or fav for some possible spoilers or plans I have, also pm me cause im pretty forgetful

Ocs still open.


	5. Ep 3: Getting To Know A Raven pt 1

**BEST READ WITH THE BLACK ON WHITE TEXT(moon looking button):**

 **Music to listen to.**

 **Opening: Trae Tha Truth ft. Mystikal, Tech N9ne and Brian Angel - All That I Know**

 **Break: Kanye West ft. Miri Ben Ari, Fabolous and Musiq Soulchild – Fly Away**

 **Karaoke song: Kid Ink ft. King Los – Poppin Shit[ Preformed by Ness(King Loss) amd ?(Kid Ink)]**

 **Closing: King Los ft. Twista and Tank - We Are Not The Same**

* * *

 **FADE IN:**

I **NT. TITAN'S TOWER DAY**

 **After a long journey Ness has made it back to the tower at 3 in the morning.**

 **NESS**

(Steps out of the elevator and into the living room with Zara, Cyber Rider, and Regina)

Be quiet guys I think they fell asleep, I'll get y'all situated in a few.

 **STARFIRE**

(Tackles Ness and hugs him)

Friend Ness you have returned! We were worried.

 **NESS**

(Slowly losing air)

You could of called me...

 **ROBIN**

We traced your communicator to here hours ago.

 **NESS**

(Realizes he forgot the communicator then face palms himself for his stupidity)

Wow first my swords, and now I find out if I would of needed y'all, there would of been no way of finding me.

 **ROBIN**

(Sighs but in relief)

Please be careful next time Ness.

 **NESS**

Duly noted, anyway I like to introduce you to the tech nerd Regina Anna P, water bender Zara, and cybertectic, Cyber Rider.

 **All three of them nod and smack Ness on the back of the head.**

 **REGINA**

(Glares at Ness)

Stop being a smartass!

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Bows)

I'm a human implanted with cybernetics.

 **ZARA**

(Smiles)

And I'm an aquakinetic.

 **ROBIN**

(Walks up to them, standing casually)

Welcome to Titans tower, I'm Robin, the leader of Teen Titans, that's Starfire, and of course you know our second in command in training Ness. The reason we brought you three here today is that we want you to become Titans.

 **REGINA**

(Shocked beyond words)

What?!

 **NESS**

Yep that's right sis the Teen Titans want you to become a member.

 **STARFIRE**

The sis is as in sister? Oh how wonderful!

 **REGINA**

(Looks away while talking)

No, we just know each other from a long time ago.

 **ROBIN**

No need to be nervous we're all friendly here.

 **NESS**

Na, that's just how she is, she's happy to meet y-

Regina then punches Ness.

 **NESS**

(Holds his head in pain)

Oww!

 **REGINA**

I hope we become good friends.

 **ROBIN**

So what do you all say?

 **ZARA**

Of course, it's a heroine's job to help a whenever needed.

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Smiles)

I agree with her and if that means becoming something bigger than myself then I believe it is destiny.

Everyone looks at Regina.

SHARK

(Nervous)

I...I...ok...

 **STARFIRE**

(Screams in joy)

Oh joy welcome friends.

 **ROBIN**

(Starfire gives the three of them starfire hugs while Robin smirks at)

Training in 3 hours by the way.

 **NESS**

(Robin leaves to his own room)

Ight...wait what?

* * *

 **3 hours later at the Titans training room lobby...**

 **BEASTBOY**

(Smug face)

I knew he wouldn't show up.

 **ROBIN**

He came in 3 hours ago.

 **STARFIRE**

(Gets a little depress)

Aww I wanted to see what friend Ness could do.

 **BEASTBOY**

If he woulda came here I would of beat him anyway, right Rae.

 **RAVEN**

(Sitting in the corner while reading a book)

Who knows...

 **NESS**

(Shouting)

Damn bro I said 5 more minutes!

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Comes in with Ness still in his clothes from yesterday)

As our second in command, you have to be here on time and Regina just told me about the training I had suspicions that you would be trying to sleep your training. Robin told you to be here not us, so you should be happy that they already want you battle ready.

 **NESS**

Ight, I got it, so Robin how this training gonna work?

 **ROBIN**

Well Beastboy has volunteer to spar with you.

 **BEASTBOY**

And Ima mop the floor with you.

 **NESS**

(Shrugs off the comment)

Whatever.

Ness walks off to Raven...

 **NESS**

(Takes off his shirt)

Raven you can take care of this for me, I almost got this destroyed yesterday.

 **RAVEN**

(Takes the shirt)

I guess so.

 **NESS**

Thanks.

 **While Ness walks into the training room with Beastboy, Raven can't help but be intrigued by Ness's tribal tattoos and scars all from the neck down.**

 **RAVEN**

(Thinks to herself)

Nice tattoos but how he get those scars...

 **STARFIRE**

Wow, friend Ness has a lot of the tattoos.

In the white wall, gray tile floor, Ness and Beastboy take their fighting stances.

 **BEASTBOY**

Rules are you can't use your powers.

 **NESS**

Cool with me.

 **BEASTBOY**

As for me Ima enjoy this.

 **Beastboy turns into a gorilla.**

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Opening:**

 **bryf963 Presents**

 **Teen Titians: Birth of Ness**

 **Starring**

 **Ness**

 **The DC and OC owned Teen Titans and Villains**

* * *

 **BACK TO:**

 **We are now brought back to the batt…I mean sparring match…**

 **RAVEN**

(Stand up and leans in the corning watching Ness and Beastboy)

That's not fair yet he shows no fear.

 **STARFIRE**

(Turns to Robin)

You think that's fair Robin?

 **ROBIN**

Ness has said anything so I guess its ok with him.

Beastboy hears the starting alarm and proceeds to swing arms at Ness.

 **NESS**

(Dodging the barrage of attacks)

He's faster than I give him credit it for but not fast enough.

 **Beastboy swings down at Ness with his hands together but Ness spin pivots out the way and disappears out of Beastboy's line of sight.**

 **BEASTBOY**

(Looking around)

Where he-

 **Just then beast boy is hit by a front flip kick by Ness causing Beastboy to be sent stepping back while Ness lands on the ground and hits Beastboy with a barrage of speed increasing kicks and punches, leaving the Titans in the room surprise.**

 **STARFIRE**

How is Beastboy not blocking Ness's attacks?

 **ROBIN**

I don't know and I trained him, he should be able to block those attacks.

 **CYBER RIDER**

No it seems his movements are increasing steadily with each move he lands on Beastboy. No matter how much he tries, Beastboy can't block those moves unless he finds a way to break his pattern.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself)

Amazing.

 **REGINA**

(In the room without them noticing, surprising them in the process)

I call it the Kill City bloodlust.

 **ROBIN**

What?

 **REGINA**

Those who usually have bloodlust have an addiction to killing. But B...Ness must be able to channel it towards his speed and strength.

 **After what seems like a million hits, Beastboy finally reverts to normal form, back to the ground defeated.**

 **NESS**

(Stretches and hands his hand out to Beastboy)

Good sparring.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Smacks is hand away and leaves out)

Whatever I let you off this time.

 **STARFIRE**

(Worried)

Beastboy...

 **NESS**

(Comes into the lobby)

What's his deal?

 **ROBIN**

He's still taking things rough.

 **NESS**

By hating on me?

 **STARFIRE**

Usually people getting to know us say, Raven is the cold one.

 **NESS**

(Shrugs)

I guess its whatever then.

 **With that he walks to Raven.**

 **NESS**

Impressed?

 **RAVEN**

(Hands him his shirt)

No.

 **NESS**

(Uses a flirty tone)

Thanks and I guess I'll have to do better.

 **The others in the room walk up to him and Raven…**

 **NESS**

How I do?

 **ROBIN**

Beating Beastboy with no powers is pretty impressive but you can't just win with power or skill. You need brains too.

 **STARFIRE**

(Smiles)

I can't wait to spar with you next friend Ness.

 **CYBER RIDER**

I agree.

 **NESS**

(Smirks back)

It won't be easy.

 **NESS**

(Notices Raven leaving in the hallway and follows her)

Hey Raven.

 **RAVEN**

(Still moving)

What?

 **NESS**

Hang with me for a lil in the city, I still have shopping to do and places to see. Maybe there's somewhere you want to go.

 **RAVEN**

(Leaves into the elevator)

Go with someone else

 **NESS**

(Starts leaving)

I'll never understand that girl.

 **A few hours later in Titans tower. In the living room we have Beastboy playing call of duty, Raven still reading a book and Cyber Rider cooking with Regina sitting at the table.**

 **ZARA**

(Walks into the room)

Hey you guys seen Ness?

 **BEASTBOY**

(Smirks)

Oh he went to town by himself after being rejected by Raven for a date.

 **RAVEN**

He didn't ask me out on a date.

 **ZARA**

Wow Raven, to reject a guy like Ness flat out like that must of fucked up his confidence.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Jump Jump City district, basically imagine the hood and strip clubs mixed, like fucked up houses here, a strip club, one or two decent looking houses and some stores here and there. Now change into A red shirt, black jeans, his usual sneakers and a red fitted cap with a black brim, we find Ness at Toji's strip club, a white building with a multitude of different color lights.**

 **NESS**

(Walks up to a to a black twin tailed haired Asian woman wearing short shorts and a tight mid drift shirt)

Sup Li Lang?

 **LI LANG**

(Mad)

Leave me alone Ness, we know about you now. Me and Toji are proud and mad at you.

 **NESS**

Why?

 **LI LANG**

You ain't visit us as soon as you got here.

 **NESS**

That ain't even my fault I had to round up Titans.

 **LI LANG**

Whatever tell it to Toji.

 **NESS**

(Starts going inside the strip club)

You know it's all love girl.

 **LI LANG**

(Hugs him from behind)

Let me know what's up with you later, since you been...growing so much, maybe I need to see some of that love.

 **NESS**

Can't kinda.

 **LI LANG**

(Lets go and pouts)

Aww a girl is peeking your interest already, i see. But you better do the right thing, Ness, girls don't like disloyalty.

 **NESS**

(Walks in)

Ight.

 **After making it upstairs past the strippers...**

 **SECURITY GUARD**

(Ness walks up to the body guard)

Name.

 **NESS**

Ness, here to see Toji.

 **TOJI**

(Asian teenager in blue suit with short spikey hair is sitting on a big couch with a who bunch of high school girls in catholic school girl uniform rubbing on him)

Yo Ness!

 **NESS**

(Sits on the couch right across from them)

What's good bro?

 **TOJI**

Not much, not much, I heard a lot about you though. I here you part of the Teen Titans now you bastard.

 **NESS**

(Sees Toji making a roll sign)

Yeah its already annoying. Yeah you good bro.

 **TOJI**

(Cuts open a dutch and puts weed in it)

I see you ain't completely change.

 **NESS**

(Toji rolls the weed into the dutch, lights it up and starts smoking it)

I guess you can say that, just stay under the radar and villains and you'll be straight here.

 **TOJI**

No problem, now you gonna take a hit or what?

 **Ness looks at you then shrugs.**

* * *

 **Later that night in Jump City the Titan girls are out on a girls night…**

 **ZARA**

Wow Star how you manage to get the girls out?

 **STARFIRE**

Well, friend Regina wasn't hard but friend Raven took more convincing.

 **RAVEN**

She took my book and hid it.

 **ZARA**

(Points at a fancy restaurant)

That looks like a nice place to eat, it looks so fancy, let's eat here.

 **REGINA**

(Looks away)

It must be expensive.

 **LI LANG**

(Comes out of the fancy restaurant trying to drag Ness)

Ness come on.

 **NESS**

Damn beautiful no need to drag...oh hey ladies how y'all doing?

 **TOJI**

(Joins them with the high school girls on him. Clearly under the influence)

Yo Ness...hello ladies.

 **ZARA**

(Looks at Ness in disgust)

I see you take rejection well, Raven was right not to date you.

 **NESS**

(Shrugs off the comment)

Um...ok.

 **LI LANG**

(Clearly drunk)

Oh so she's the reason I can't make you mine, you was trying to date her.

 **RAVEN**

(Annoyed)

He didn't ask me on a date and I wouldn't date him anyway.

 **NESS**

Now that's settled, why don't you ladies chill with us and Toji open up the karaoke bar?

 **TOJI**

Im down for it, wanna see if you still can hang with me on the mic

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Break:**

 **Sup guys, Fost Da Writer in this bitch, so far I been making great strides getting used to some of the characters and would like to thank you for your support. And just giving you a heads up that OCs (Original characters) submitted by y'all are still open since I could always use more Titans and villains. Leave a review, comment pm, or suggestion whenever. Peace.**

 **BACK TO:**

 **Back at the restaurant in the karaoke room. A nice blue room from the walls to the tile floor we see the girls sitting at a big black table covered with a blue table cloth.**

* * *

 **TOJI**

(Walking up the stage)

You think you're freestyling is all that? This a tough beat Zero made.

 **NESS**

(Following Toji)

Yeah, all we needed was the hook a 16 is easy.

 **The boys get on the stage and the beat starts playing and the boys grab their mics...**

 **Karaoke song:**

 **TOJI**

Okay

Urgh

 **Hook:**

 **TOJI**

I pop shit believe that…believe that, everywhere I be at

You can see that,

Drinks by the liter,

You can see that, everywhere I be at

 **NESS**

I'm poppin shit, bottles too she pop it for a g

That's what you gotta do, that's what you gotta do

We poppin shit, we poppin shit, we poppin shit

 **Verse 1:**

 **NESS**

I got a couple new Roleys with a couple frozen bands

My niggas squeeze arms like a couple holding hands

Nigga VRROOM! Tryna flip that Maserati over

Smelling like izzy miyaki and my fly Versace loafers, nigga wait

Drop them hunndits, and Tony pop that perfect

I Jump in the drop murk it while bumping the locs, Porsche Nigga wait,

My shades probably cost a thousand

Fly to death, private jets flying across an island

I said, just let me explain, I was just in K City, pump this in your brain

Nigga I'mma get this change,

Robin told me slow down

I said woah now that's a no now, nigga it's about to go down

I'm a turn Titans to Justice League, nigga unh, Toji?

What the fuck they think?

We don't smoke it, it don't stink

This how fly niggas lean, she love my Versace that's a fly nigga thing

I was born a broke nigga I'm a die as a king

God Ness,

[ **Hook]**

 **Verse 2:**

 **TOJI**

Pock' full of hund's in the Levi's

Wait got yo' hunny out the beehive,

OG got me high than a tree house, 2 fingers up like a eat out.. wait,

Take you for a ride get the seat out

We be in this bitch going crazy..senile,

Back then niggas ain't believe what they see now

Grip in my hand ball hard off the rebound

Boom, shocka, locka

Picture me rollin, loud like an opera

Pull up in that big boy truck it's a Tonka

Ready for the show, baby you gonna want an encore

Tell em that. We ain't on no bullshit

No ac just cool kids

And a bad bitch on full shift, I'm gone off the four fith

I don't think they ready for it bout to make em forfeit

We've been going hammer time right about the tool kit alumni!

 **[Hook]**

 **Verse 3:**

 **NESS**

Ayo I tell her bring her friend cus we multiplying the action

I let Ink divide her legs and we never provide a fraction, Wait-

 **TOJI**

Two fly young niggas on a private jet

Running out of ink tryna write me a check

Don't start no shit won't be no shit!

I said fuck the world but we don't care-

 **NESS**

Man we threw molly to the models

Then suicides on that rarri'

Like suey on the body

Then body shit for a hobby like

 **After the last hook ends, song the song is over and the boys walk over to the girls.**

 **ZARA**

(Clapping)

Wooooo!

 **STARFIRE**

Amazing and you guys just made up the words just now?

 **NESS**

Yep.

 **ZARA**

(Smirks)

That's impressive right Raven?

 **RAVEN**

It's not bad.

 **NESS**

(Looks to Raven)

Thanks beautiful.

 **RAVEN**

(Gets flustered by everyone hearing on the conversation)

Not...never mind.

 **NESS**

(Smirks at Li Lang and Toji's girls passed out on the table)

Toji you gotti tell these girls to chill man.

 **TOJI**

You one to talk you ain't even go hard with us.

 **NESS**

Cause I'm a hero nigga.

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

Oh so you gonna put on the tights?

 **NESS**

(Gets serious)

Fuck no!

 **Toji and Ness share a laugh. Afterwards Ness helps Toji get the girls back to the club.**

 **TOJI**

Good looks bro, we gotta hang again.

 **NESS**

(Ness does a secret handshake with Toji)

You already.

 **TOJI**

(Walking into the club)

Peace.

 **NESS**

(Starts walking to his car)

Peace.

 **While walking to the car…**

 **?**

So you the one trying to Adonis's girl. Raven will never belong to a weakling like you. I have a machine that will render her useless.

* * *

 **Fost Da Writer: Hold up, Ima do a decent description because even I forgot about this bitch ass nigga. Check it remember when Beastboy turned into the werewolf thing? Well this bitch was the reason because his original big red wanna be hulk space suit with a tron helmet was powered by some chemical that when absorbed turn him and Beastboy into werewolves. But I digress, the suit he's wearing now is about the same but a shorter version for more speed.**

* * *

 **NESS**

(Talks to himself)

What's up with everybody with me and Raven. She beautiful yeah, but I barely even talk to her.

 **ADONIS**

Now prepare-

 **NESS**

I'm too fucked up for this shit man, first a mask man, then a scientist, oh lets not forget Steve. And now I gotta deal with wanna be Voltron-

 **ADONIS**

(Points at Ness in anger)

Enough, it's time to kill you.

 **With that Adonis rushes at Ness, but even in his mind state, our hero dodges the Adonis incoming punches.**

 **NESS**

You wi-

 **Just then Ness trips, and falls to the ground...**

 **ADONIS**

(Jumps into air)

Time to finish this, Adonis Stomp!

 **NESS**

(The move connects,causing Ness to spasm in pain.)

Aaaah!

 **At the same time at the tower...**

 **RAVEN**

(Senses someone's pain)

Somethings wrong but all the Titans...Ness...

 **With that Raven hurries to the location only to find Ness on one knee...**

 **RAVEN**

(Worried)

Ness...

 **ADONIS**

(Smirks)

Ah, my lovely Raven has come to be cage. I was going to hunt you but this will be easier now.

 **RAVEN**

You won't be capturing anyone Adonis. Az-

 **But before she can complete the sentence, a cage materializes around her**.

 **NESS**

(Barely stands)

Raven!

 **RAVEN**

(Tries to speak but realizes it's futile and thinks to herself)

Oh no, I can't speak in this cage.

 **NESS**

(Gives Raven a reassuring smile)

Don't worry I'll save you.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself)

He's can barely stand, I gotta call-

 **ADONIS**

Nope this marks your grave, your team can't find you thanks to this jammer in my suit and now Ima kill you.

 **With that Raven's fears are intensified as this seen slowly gives her a feeling of hopelessness…**

 **NESS**

(Sees Adonis rushing at him)

Ok here it goes.

 **Ness barely dodges then moves back to get space.**

 **ADONIS**

Gotcha.

 **Right when Ness tries to move, Adonis stomps on the ground causing Ness to fall to the ground.**

 **RAVEN**

(Worried)

Ness!

 **ADONIS**

(Jumps into air)

Die!...Adonis stomp!

 **With that the stomp connects, leaving Ness lifeless.**

 **RAVEN**

(Falls on her knees, feeling completely hopeless)

No, no, nonono, not again. He can't be NOT LIKE HIM!

 **ADONIS**

(Foot still on Ness, Adonis looks at Raven with a victory smirk)

Don't worry little bird it will be over-

 **Just then Adonis is shocked by Ness's lifeless body as it turns into electricity, attaches to his body and knocks him out.**

 **RAVEN**

What?

 **Out of nowhere the cage breaks as Raven feels someone pick her up into their arms.**

 **RAVEN**

(Looks up to the person, realizing she can talk)

Ness?

 **NESS**

Your knight has arrive.

 **RAVEN**

(Punches his shoulder and smiles)

Whatever, just put me down.

 **NESS**

(Puts her down)

I see a smile on that beautiful face

 **RAVEN**

(Tears up)

You idiot I thought he killed you. We already lost-

 **NESS**

(Hugs her)

Chill beautiful, I couldn't give you a hint to my plan to use a clone to shock him out cold because he would of seen me do it right when I hit the ground, plus you guys ain't gonna get rid of me that easy.

 **RAVEN**

(Speaks very quietly)

Promise me.

 **NESS**

Huh?

 **RAVEN**

(Gets serious while on the verge of falling tears)

Promise me you won't die!

 **NESS**

(Gets serious as well)

Raven don't...I can't make that promise, I'm fro-

 **RAVEN**

(Breaks away from his hug)

You're not in Kill City no more! But if you don't care about m...us to make that prosmise then die for all care.

 **NESS**

(Watches as she leaves)

Raven...

* * *

 **Closing:**

 **Credits**

 **Teen Titans**

 **Ness…FO$T Da Writer**

 **Zara…XxTributomxX**

 **Cyber Rider…MediaMan18**

 **Regina…Rosemarie Benson**

 **Other Characters…Me**

 **Teen Titans- DC owned**

 **Adonis - DC owned**

 **Ness done fucked up with that one and looks like Raven was affected by Cyborg's death than we thought. Can Ness and Raven fix their "relationship" as everyone put it or is too late to fix it, find out on the next episode of dragonb...sorry to much Toonami and anime with me lol.**


	6. Ep 4: What Ness Seas

**BEST READ WITH THE BLACK ON WHITE TEXT(moon looking button):**

 **Music to listen to.**

 **Opening: Trae Tha Truth ft. Mystikal, Tech N9ne and Brian Angel - All That I Know**

 **Break: Kanye West ft. Miri Ben Ari, Fabolous and Musiq Soulchild – Fly Away**

 **Closing: King Los ft. Twista and Tank - We Are Not The Same**

* * *

 **INT. TITANS' TOWER DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **We find Ness training in just black sweat pants, all black Nikes sneakers, white tank, and black durag in the training room at 5x earth's gravity practicing fighting moves but also reflecting…**

 **NESS**

(Thinking)

Fuck...

 **All Ness can hear is Raven's voice from yesterday.**

 **RAVEN (FLASHBACK)**

Promise me...

 **NESS**

(A fighter robots appears)

Damn it.

 **RAVEN (FLASHBACK)**

Promise me...

 **NESS**

(Makes flame fist, flame from the shin down to the feet, and recklessly attacks the robots)

Get out of my mind!

 **RAVEN (FLASHBACK)**

(Ness remembers the look in her teary eyes)

Promise me...Promise me you won't die!

 **NESS**

(Sees what seems like a million robots)

Hades blast!

 **Ness takes what seems to be a deep dragons breath and fires a blast that covers the whole room in what seems to be a never ending flame but before he goes all out with the move, he stops... But before we can see the outcome we are brought to Beastboy outside of Raven's door...**

 **BEASTBOY**

(Knocks on the door and then Raven)

Hey Raven wanna go to bookstore you like?

 **RAVEN**

(Getting ready to close the door)

No thank you.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Smiles)

Oh come on Rae, it'll be fun.

 **RAVEN**

(Sighs)

I guess so.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Smiling even more happily)

Alright I'll see you later.

 **With that Raven closes the door.**

 **BEASTBOY**

(Smirks)

I knew she digs me.

 **At this see Ness staggering for his room...**

 **BEASTBOY**

(Smirks smugly at Ness)

Raven can't hang today if you was going to ask her.

 **Ness gives a friendly nod ignoring whatever Beastboy said and makes a dash for his room.**

 **BEASTBOY**

Not so cocky now.

 **REGINA**

(Walks in glaring at Beastboy)

He didn't even hear you, that's his friendly nod, something's wrong.

 **BEASTBOY**

Maybe he's heartbroken over Raven.

 **But just like Ness, Regina ignores Beastboy and goes into Ness's room while Beastboy struts out in victory.**

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Opening:**

 **bryf963 Presents**

 **Teen Titians: Birth of Ness**

 **Starring**

 **Ness**

 **The DC and OC owned Teen Titans and Villains**

 **BACK TO:**

* * *

 **Later in the Livingroom...**

 **ROBIN**

(Looking around at all the Livingroom)

Where's Ness? Anybody tell him we have a meeting?

 **REGINA**

(Looking away)

He's not feeling good...he was just training 45 minutes ago...and when I found him he could barely move.

 **BEASTBOY**

I don't know why you're lying for him, just admit he's heartbroken up over Raven rejecting him.

 **ZARA**

(Glares at Beastboy)

Ness ain't a puppy dog and Regina I trust Regina, he probably isn't feeling well and you're just being but hurt that he beat you in a sparring match.

 **ROBIN**

Thats enough arguing for now. The reason I called is because we will be having visitors from the Justice League later this afternoon. My mentor Batman and Wonder Woma-

 **ZARA**

(Screams in joy)

Aaaaaaaah!

 **REGINA**

Wonder Woman and Batman...

 **STARFIRE**

Oh joy!

 **CYBER RIDER**

Wow to meet not only Wonder Woman but also, the mentor of our leader and the guy who suggested our second in command.

 **REGINA** **AND** **ZARA**

(Shocked)

WHAT?!

 **ROBIN**

Ness told you?

 **CYBER RIDER**

Yeah he mentioned your mentor suggested him when I asked how he joined the Teen Titans.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself)

Ness...What I'm thinking...I'm not worry about him. But Ness what is his history with Batman?

 **STARFIRE**

Wow friend Ness must be really strong to be suggest by the Batman.

 **ZARA**

(Pouts)

Ness doesn't tell us anything Regina. I thought we was his favorites.

 **Regina and Zara share laugh, leaving the others confused.**

 **Later on the roof after getting a lecture on why overdoing training 45 minutes before a team meeting is bad, we find Ness on the roof of the tower laying down. He now is wearing a blue shirt with a neon kind of blue dragon, blue sweats pants, all black fitted cap and the same sneakers.**

 **NESS**

(Sighs out of relaxing with his eyes closed)

Wonder what shit Ima get into now.

 **?**

(Walks quietly to him)

Well you must be the bad boy known as Ness.

 **NESS**

(Eyes still closed)

That'd be me.

 **?**

(Smirks)

Glad I have the right boy to crush into pieces.

 **Ness looks up and sees a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair and blue eyes. She is sporting a slender form like Starfire yet more curvaceous frame than Zara or Raven with a sizable bust and lean yet well-muscled build. She wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side. Also wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. She also has a golden lasso, which hangs from her belt.**

 **NESS**

(Smirks while using a flirty tone)

And what makes you think you can do that beautiful?

 **WOMAN**

Because I crush bad men.

 **With that the woman tries to stomp on Ness moves out the way.**

 **NESS**

Come on beautiful a little bit better than that-

 **WOMAN**

(Swings her lasso at him)

Got you.

 **NESS**

(Sees it coming but can't avoid it in time)

Shit still too tired!

 **NESS**

(Trying to break out of the lasso)

You would think that?

 **WOMAN**

(Ness is now trapped with the lasso around him)

Now you are at my mercy.

 **WOMAN**

(Walks up to close to him staring into his eyes)

It's no use you're all mine.

 **NESS**

(Stares back still using a flirty tone)

Fine guess you got me beautiful.

 **WOMAN**

(Smiles)

Now Ness, why did you think a boy like you would do something even men can't do?

 **NESS**

(Smirks back)

Cause, I'm more man where it counts for sure, and losing just isn't really in my preferences.

 **WOMAN**

But now it's over Ness, you're going to tell me all of your teams' secrets.

 **NESS**

No...yes...I'll obey but...let me know something, please.

 **WOMAN**

Ok since you asked.

 **NESS**

What's...

 **The woman then feels someone wrapping their arm around her hip with a sword around her neck...**

 **NESS**

(Rests his head on her shoulders)

...your name beautiful?

 **WOMAN**

(Shocked)

But how?

 **The fake Ness turns into a boulder.**

 **NESS**

I call that move the scapegoat. I can make the object look and talk like me.

 **WOMAN**

But how can you make the object project the same voice from a distant?

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

Electricity is also linked to sound so a little electricity and movement of the other element and you got a scapegoat. So who are you?

 **WOMAN**

Why don't you make me with the rope?

 **NESS**

(Winks)

Because I'm not into bondage.

 **WOMAN**

(Smirks)

Ok.

 **Out of nowhere the woman trips Ness onto the ground by using her leg and stomp her foot next to his face.**

 **WOMAN**

I'm Wonder Woman, an Amazon of Themyscira. And a heroine of the Justice League.

 **NESS**

Nice to meet you beautiful Wonder Woman.

 **?**

(Walks up to them arms cross)

I see you haven't change much Ness.

 **NESS**

(Stands up)

Look who it is, sup Batman?

 **Fost Da Writer: Do y'all need description of this guy...I mean the nigga got movies, comics, tv shows, spin off tv shows, games, albums probably lmao.**

 **BATMAN**

Not much, had a day off so I decided to see how you and Robin were doing?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smiles and stares into his eyes)

And I was very interested in meeting you Ness. I must admit I'm quite impressed at the skills you displayed, even though I beat you.

 **NESS**

(Stares back still using a flirty tone)

I guess losing to beautiful woman like you is ok once in a while but don't think you put fear in my heart.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

I'll have to do something about that cockiness of yours.

 **NESS**

I-

 **BATMAN**

(Not yelling)

Ness!

 **NESS**

My bad, my bad, you know I love women.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

And it could get you killed.

 **NESS**

Deaths normal to me. It's one of the consequences to being a hero.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Gets serious)

Don't say that, please.

 **NESS**

(Gets more serious)

My bad didn't mean to offend you, been doing that a lot.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smiles reassuringly)

Oh no, it's ok.

 **BATMAN**

Anyway Ness go get the other Titans, we'll be down in a few.

 **NESS**

Ight

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(As soon as Ness leaves, her face serious)

His way of thinking seems as mature as yours at times. But how he sees death is scary.

 **BATMAN**

He's from Kill City, a city with a death rate of over 90%.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Angered by this)

Why did the world let this happen, why didn't they call for heroes.

 **BATMAN**

(Sighs out of depression)

Because being a hero there could mean a death sentence.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

Why...how could he even survive in a world where death is everywhere you turn...How could he see a tomorrow?

 **BATMAN**

He doesn't...when I found him he was bleeding out to death with a whole bunch of Kill City's best villains dead under his blade. The look in his eyes was full of hopelessness of a tomorrow.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

But a hero like that can become a villain.

 **BATMAN**

But what if Ness wasn't a hero in the beginning.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

What?

 **BATMAN**

He and another kid were hired mercenaries at the ages of 6. He usually only brings out one sword, if it's two, it's usually to kill.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Why would you recommend him?

 **BATMAN**

He's killed a lot of people and he knows they're on his hands and that he may be killed one day because of it. I gave him a letter a chance at redemption.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

And you think he can change just like that?

 **BATMAN**

Sometimes you have to have faith.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Becomes reluctant)

Like how I did with Superman?

 **BATMAN**

Only one way to find out.

 **As the Dark Knight and Amazon walk into the Tower, we are brought back to the living room where all the Titans have assembled. With Ness off to the side leaning against the wall and the other Titans standing next to one another with Robin in the middle.**

 **ROBIN**

Alright guys be on your best behaviors because these are members of the Justice League.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Looks right at Ness while talking to Ness)

Just make sure Ness knows that.

Ness however responds with a quiet yawn.

 **BEASTBOY**

What tired from crying over Raven?

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

Don't worry about me bro, just yawn when niggas I beat talk shit they don't know about.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Puts his fist up in anger)

Wanna go now?!

 **NESS**

I would but you gotta wait in line.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Playfully bumps into Ness with a smile on her lips)

You got a mouth on you for sure, Ness.

 **NESS**

(Uses a flirty tone)

What can I say beautiful, I keep it real.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Uses her own flirty tone)

Then I expect you to exceed my expectations.

 **ZARA**

(Excited)

Oh my god Wonder Woman I'm a huge a fan.

 **REGINA**

(Looks away)

Me too.

 **STARFIRE**

(Excited with joy)

Wonder Woman and Batman it is so lovely to see you two again.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Nice to see you all again and it's nice to meet you three, I am Wonder Woman of Themyscira.

 **ZARA**

(Smiling in joy)

I'm Zara.

 **CYBER RIDER**

Cyber Rider a pleasure.

 **REGINA**

(Looks away smiling)

...Regina.

 **BATMAN**

Nice to meet you three, seems you three have found your place here.

 **BEASTBOY**

Those three are alright...

 **ROBIN**

So what brings you guys here if you don't mind me asking.

 **BATMAN**

To be honest we actually need your help for a mission and since this is your town we figured you'd like to know.

 **NESS**

(Gets serious)

What's the mission?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

We had gotten Intel that Aquaman has been brainwashed by Slade and Lex Luthor.

 **NESS**

Wow that's great they're both together now.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked along with the other Titans except Zara and Cyber Rider)

You fought them?

 **BEASTBOY**

(Glares at Ness)

So how do we know you're not working with Slade? He did probably meet Slade first.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself)

He could be right..

 **NESS**

(Glares back at Beastboy)

First lil nigga you never asked me. Two if I was I woulda did it already. And lastly...

 **Ness rolls his sword to Beastboy.**

 **NESS**

If you doubt me some much, strike me down now I won't block you but I'll tell you now the blood will be on your hands and trust me, you ain't bout that life.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Runs towards Ness)

Fine.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Thinking to herself)

Wait he wouldn't.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself)

He can't be serious...

 **But before Beastboy can unknowingly kill Ness, Zara stops it with a water dagger.**

 **BEASTBOY**

(Angry)

Why did-

 **ZARA**

(Punches Beastboy in the face)

Idiots!

 **NESS**

(Gets punched by Zara too)

...

 **BEASTBOY**

What did you do that for, there was no way-

 **ZARA**

(Crying)

All you do is question his loyalty and try to bully him. He wasn't gonna dodge you. YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!

 **BEASTBOY**

But I-

 **NESS**

Chill y'all it's my fault, that shit was way too much to prove a point but use that as a message that I'm not no traitor cause my word is my word and I'll die before I break it.

 **ZARA**

(Holding in more tears)

I believe you Ness, just don't do that again.

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Looks at Ness)

Although it was extreme, I respect that one thing about you Ness, you're incorruptible till death.

 **BATMAN**

I agree. But we need to get back to the topic at hand, we have two locations needed to go. Ones a warehouse the other is a water submarine.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

I have an idea for the two teams, Team Wonder as I call it will be me, Ness, Zara, and Raven. Team Bat, Robin, Beastboy, Cyber Rider, and Starfire.

 **ROBIN**

Alright Titans Go!

 **Fost Da Writer: And there go more law suits.**

* * *

 **As the Titans' submarine piloted by Regina submarine travels to the enemy sub, our heroes hastily wait to arrive...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Notices Ness in deep thought and walks up to him)

Ness?

 **NESS**

Yes Beautiful?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

What's wrong you seem to be lost in thought?

 **NESS**

It's nothin, I'm just thinking about random things.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Uses a flirty tone)

Like how to get me off your mind? Or how to keep me from prying into it?

 **NESS**

(Smirks while using a flirty tone)

Guess both. I mean you are pretty good to have around.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smiles and wraps her arm around his shoulder)

Good that's the Ness that I need for this mission.

 **NESS**

(Winks)

I'm always ready for you girl.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Playfully hits Ness)

Girl? I'm all woman boy.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself)

They seem so close already...Stop Raven, you don't care about him...But why is he the way he is?

 **ZARA**

(Smirks)

Someone seems jealous.

 **RAVEN**

(Emotionless to the comment)

I'm not.

 **ZARA**

Raven its ok if you're taking a liking to Ness, just decide your feelings before someone else takes him.

 **RAVEN**

I don't care what happens to him.

 **ZARA**

Sure you don't?

 **RAVEN**

(Tries to be emotionless but cracks away)

What would you know?

 **ZARA**

I know a lot than you give me credit for you may not have feelings for him in the beginning but I think you starting to now.

 **RAVEN**

I don't, so drop it.

 **ZARA**

Fine.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Still senses something within Ness's eyes)

So how did you get your powers?

 **NESS**

A cult apparently cursed me with them when I was trying to kill them.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Nervous)

How long have you been killing for?

 **NESS**

(Raises an eye brow)

You really wanna know that?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Yes.

 **NESS**

(Gets serious)

Since I was about 4 I've had blood on my hands.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Why would you result to killing?

 **NESS**

To survive if that means something if not then I guess I'm like Slade and Luth-

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smacks Ness in the face looks deep into his eyes)

No you're not. You could not ever be like that not anymore, you're a hero now, and I believe deep down you're a too good to let yourself turn evil.

 **NESS**

But-

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smiles)

No buts, you have to make up for those peoples' deaths by becoming the best you can be.

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

Guess you got me there Beautiful.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Now that you're minds not clouded you can fight for yourself.

 **NESS**

(Uses a flirty tone)

I can't fight in your name.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Playfully hits Ness)

Shut your mouth Ness.

 **NESS**

That a blush I sense?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smiles)

You wish boy.

* * *

 **Around the same time in the Titans' jet...**

 **CYBER RIDER**

So Beastboy-

 **BEASTBOY**

Zip it...I don't wanna hear anything you, Zara or even Robin wanna say. He almost made me like him and yet I'm the bad guy? Fine but you'll see he'll betray you all and y'all will be sorry.

 **CYBER RIDER**

Firstly you were the one that questioned his loyalty, so don't be mad that he "kept it real". Second he's proving himself worthy of our respect over and over again. And if you don't accept that then I guess you're never be on equal ground as Ness.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Gets in a fighting stance)

You wanna go right now?

 **ROBIN**

(Walks up to them with a glare at Beastboy)

That is enough Beastboy, one outburst like that and you're suspended from the team.

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Looks at Beastboy while talking to Robin)

Worry not Robin, it was just a debate between friends.

 **STARFIRE**

(Worried)

Regardless we are friends and we shouldn't fight like this.

 **BATMAN**

In order to defeat anyone trying to harm our world we have to work together.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Walks away)

Ok I get it...

 **BATMAN**

(Nods)

Well see...

 **REGINA**

(Talking through radio)

We are set on our end.

 **BATMAN**

(Checks his map)

We are also in position. Everyone begin.

 **With that the Titans and the two Justice League members begin their respected assults.**

 **In the warehouse our heroes are faced with hordes of fake Slade bots.**

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Eyes turn yellow as he gets into a fighting stance)

I believe this is a trap.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Gets into a fighting stance)

You think?

 **ROBIN**

Titans go!

Fost Da Writer: There goes another law suit. On to the battle.

 **Beastboy goes cheetah, destroying 2 bots with his claw then goes gorilla and smashes 4 bots together. Meanwhile Robin and Batman are back to back throwing punches and batarangs at 10 bots each while Starfire and a Cyber Rider with his hands turned into machine guns fire their respected bullets leaving the who warehouse empty except for a door.**

 **BATMAN**

Time to move forward Cyber Rider, any enemies up ahead?

 **CYBER RIDER**

(One I turns green and the other turns red as he scans the area)

Hmmmm...Plenty more bots that's for sure sir.

 **BATMAN**

(Walks ahead of the others)

Alright for now we keep moving.

* * *

 **With that Team Bat continues into the warehouse. In the enemy submarine however, we see a whole empty hall.**

 **NESS**

(Walking around the hall, getting more mad by the second)

Ok, the fuck? I thought I was gonna see some real action.

 **ZARA**

(Teasing voice)

Aww our second in command is mad he can't impress us ladies with his "mad skills".

 **NESS**

I can't help it, with all these beautiful ladies here, I have to put on a show.

 **ZARA**

Aww Raven he thinks we're beautiful too.

 **RAVEN**

Whatever...

 **NESS**

(Looks at Raven)

...

 **ZARA**

I bet I'm your favorite though.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Uses a joking tone)

I don't know seems like he prefers cougars.

 **ZARA**

Oooh, Wonder Woman with the jokes.

 **NESS**

(Walks up ahead then stops)

Damn.

 **ZARA**

(Sees three different paths)

Looks like we're at a crossroad.

 **NESS**

(Gets a weird feeling)

Ladies I'll take the one in the middle

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shows a look of concern while Ness leaves)

By yourself you sure?

 **NESS**

(Leaves on to the path)

Yeah I got this.

 **ZARA**

So what about us?

 **RAVEN**

(Goes to the left)

I'll go this way.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

I guess you're with me Zara.

 **ZARA**

I'm cool with it.

* * *

 **As our heroine and hero take their paths, we're taken back to the Team Bat on what seems to be the exact same spot they were just in...**

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Firing shots and destroying more bots)

Now this is just madness...

 **Fost Da Writer: LmaoXD**

 **ROBIN**

(Destroying bots with his metal bow staff)

We just have to keep pushing.

 **BATMAN**

(Throw more Batarangs at the bots, causing them to explode)

It seems someone doesn't want us to leave. Question is who?

* * *

 **Back at the submarine, Wonder Woman and Zara have walked into what appears to be a captain's quarters.**

 **?**

(Smirking in a computer chair behind a wooden brown desk)

Wonder Woman and Zara what a pleasure to see you again.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Looks at Luthor in disgust)

Lex Luthor.

 **ZARA**

(Angry)

Just when I thought I was done with you, this time I beat you to a pulp.

 **LEX**

No, you will stay right there before I blow up that warehouse. I know the others can survive that blast but most likely Batman, Robin, and Beastboy won't be so lucky.

 **ZARA**

(Gets ready to attack Luthor with a instantly appear water dagger in her hand)

You bastard!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Holds her arm out stopping Zara)

Zara!

 **ZARA**

(Calms down)

I know...

 **LEX**

(Turns on a big tv behind him)

Good girl, now time to let the show commence.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Gets a bad feeling when she sees Ness on the TV)

Oh no...

 **ZARA**

(Gets the same feeling)

Wait, you don't think?

 **LEX**

Our plan almost failed because of you and Batman but in the end you fell for it.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Break:**

 **Sup guys, Fost Da Writer in this bitch, I decided to basically one big chapter vs. the two, why? Cause I felt like it. Thank you for your support and just giving you a heads up again that OCs (Original characters) submitted by y'all are still open since I could always use more Titans and villains. Leave a review, comment pm, or suggestion whenever. Peace.**

 **BACK TO:**

* * *

 **We are now brought to Ness who has finally made it to the end of his path...to the submarine's docking bay...**

 **NESS**

(Gets into his fighting stance)

So must be Aquaman.

 **In front of Ness is a man wearing an orange, scaled long-sleeve shirt with green gloves and leggings. He has red eyes, a cleft chin and gelled blonde hair and in his hand is a big trident.**

 **LEX**

(Talking through an intercom)

Ah Ness looks like your luck has hit a turn for the worst.

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

You wish.

 **Just then the mind controlled Aquaman stabs Ness with the trident.**

 **ZARA**

(Watching through the Tv, fearful)

Ness!

 **AQUAMAN**

(Being shocked by the Ness clone)

Aaaaah!

 **NESS**

(Walking in the dock)

Pretty fast but I'm faster.

 **LEX**

You're more talented than I thought.

 **NESS**

Thanks.

 **And with that Lex closes the path with shutters.**

 **NESS**

(Shocked but finds it funny)

Damn...well fuck it.

 **LEX**

You're good at keeping you're cool but that's about to end.

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

And you're good at keeping a bald head, let's see if I can make white hair grow.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Laughs a little)

He definitely has wit with "his cool side".

 **LEX**

(Talking through the intercom annoyed)

Aquaman kill him.

 **Once again Aquaman goes for another stab with his trident...**

 **NESS**

(Brings his sword and blocks the trident)

Haven't used one of these in a while.

 **RAVEN**

(Talking to Ness telepathically)

Ness?

 **NESS**

(Talking back to Raven while blocking Aquaman's strike with the trident)

Sup sexy?

 **RAVEN**

Get serious, you're on your own against one of the Justice League and we can't help you. I'm stuck battling drones and Zara and Wonder Woman can't leave their position or else he's going to blow up the warehouse.

 **NESS**

(Jumps into air and attacks with his blade in front while he spins in a ball at Aquaman)

Why...don't you let...the others...

 **Ness then gets on the ground only to get kicked back by Aquaman and to barely dodge a hydro blast from Aquaman's hand.**

 **RAVEN**

I can't focus enough to tell the others.

 **NESS**

(Running to Aquaman while dodging Aquaman's hydro blasts)

Then Ima just have to win this shit.

 **RAVEN**

You say that like it's going to be easy. What you got up your sleeve Ness?

 **NESS**

(Grabs his other blade and goes for a cross blade slash)

This!

 **LEX**

Haha almost, but it's not that easy.

 **NESS**

(Sees that the Aquaman he cut is a water clone)

Really tho-

 **Ness is then hit with a heavy hydro blasts through the dock gate and into the water.**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked with fear)

Ness!

 **LEX**

(Sends a drone to follow Ness and Aquaman)

Now he's in Aquaman's element. Watch ladies as your friend dies.

 **ZARA**

(Smirks)

Hmmm don't be so sure.

Aquaman swims easily through the ocean horizontally closing in to stab Ness.

 **NESS**

(Eyes closed floating up)

Damn...

 **? (Voice memory in Ness's mind)**

Not bad with this move even someone who can't bend water like me can do this move. Just remember Ness only use this move when against someone who battles in water smartly or else it could get bad.

 **LEX**

Die.

 **NESS**

(Aquaman is now within Ness's area of attack)

Here it goes!

 **Ness side blocks the trident upwards.**

 **NESS**

(A good amount of water of the sea is being controlled by both Ness's hand)

Larson Ness...Blades!

 **The water being controlled by Ness is attacking Aquaman as if they were blades as Ness does multiple slicing motion at Aquaman.**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

How was he able to do that? Aquaman can swim through water at extreme speed.

 **ZARA**

(Still smirking)

Something told me my sister trained him for situations like this.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

What did he do?

 **ZARA**

His variation of one of our moves. The Larson Blades. First he pushed Aquaman with the surrounding water then with that same water surrounded his own body with it and used the water to give him the speed he needed to make those blades go at that speed. And since he can't dense water like us he formed a dense the water by turn it into mine tornadoes to give it a strong, usually non-lethal hit.

 **Ness continues attack Aquaman until Aquaman coughs up blood and goes limp.**

 **NESS**

(Carrying Aquaman up to the surface while thinking)

That was close though, I almost overdid it with the elements my-

 **RAVEN**

(Talking to Ness telepathically)

Ness!

 **NESS**

Nice to hear you voice twice since you're mad at me beautiful Raven. Worried about me.

 **RAVEN**

Shut up, it's only for the mission.

 **NESS**

(Frowning)

Raven I-

 **Just when Ness is close to the surface of the water, Aquaman locks him in a bear hug with added water pressure surrounding them.**

 **NESS**

(Screaming heavy in bubbles as he loses breath)

Aaaaaah!

 **ZARA**

(Scared)

Oh no he can't breathe because Aquaman is increasing the pressure around them.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Worried)

Can't he just make air bubbles?

 **LEX**

(Smirks)

And would be foolish to use the air element since he's using he's losing so much energy blocking the pressure I assume.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Energy?

 **LEX**

I had a theory about the young boy's power and why he doesn't seem to use it enough. It takes a lot of energy. And now that he's suck dry of it, he'll die slowly.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Controlling her anger)

Damn.

 **LEX**

Oh you seem to be quite fond of the boy Wonder Woman.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Angry)

Shut your mouth!

 **ZARA**

(Concerned)

Wonder Woman...Hang in there Ness.

 **NESS**

I'm blacking out gotta do something.

Just as Ness is about to blackout, he grabs Aquaman's head and shocks him.

 **AQUAMAN**

(Lets Ness go while holding his head in pain)

Aaaaaaah!

 **Now that he's free, Ness barely makes it out of the ocean and crawls on to the land.**

 **NESS**

(Breathing extremely heavily)

Fuck!

Luthor's drone comes out of the water and hovers towards Ness.

 **NESS**

(Stands up and looks at the drone)

In your face, bald headed bit-

 **Just then Ness is hit with a hydro blast and is sent to the ground as Aquaman walks to him.**

 **LEX**

(Talking through the drone)

You see Ness...

 **Ness moves up on all fours, trying to get up but is kicked in the stomach and is sent further away back first to the ground.**

 **LEX**

(Smirks)

You're dead, accept your fate.

 **NESS**

(Trying to block but can't get Aquaman's foot from putting pressure on his neck)

Aaaaaaaah!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Anger increases as she hears his screams)

Ness!

 **ZARA**

(Angry with her eye's)

Bastard!

 **Raven can do nothing but sense his pain as she battles the bots.**

 **RAVEN**

(In a fighting stance throwing a big dark fist at the bots)

Ness...you can't die. I'm almost there hold on.

 **Just as it seems Aquaman is about to crush Ness's neck...**

 **NESS**

Hades Blast!

 **Ness takes what seems like his last breath and fires a gigantic blast at that leaves Luthor in shock as it goes into the sky leaving smoke on the ground.**

 **LEX**

I thought he was out of power.

 **ZARA**

(Smiles)

Alright Ness!

 **NESS**

As...I was saying...tak-

 **Ness is sent flying again to the ground as he is hit with an even more powerful hydro blast.**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked with fear as she sees Ness fall)

No...

 **The sight of Aquaman still standing proudly wipes the smile off Zara's lip.**

 **ZARA**

(Shocked with fear as well)

He didn't...

 **LEX**

(Smirks)

I forget he made a water clone.

 **RAVEN**

(Almost done destroying the bots)

Hold on Ness I'm almost done...please hold on.

 **It looks as if this is the end of our hero as Aquaman slowly steps to him.**

 **LEX**

Fair well Ness it was nice while it last-

 **ZARA**

(Notices that it's raining heavily)

Rain but it's supposed to be sunny today.

 **AQUAMAN**

(Being restained by an electrical cross)

Aaaaah!

 **LEX**

(Shocked)

What?

 **NESS**

(Barely stands up, breathing heavily as electricity forms around him)

Alright...Luthor…I end this...now.

 **The electricity leaves his hand and goes up into the dark clouds causing lightning and thunder to appear within them.**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Watches Ness raises his arm to the sky)

What's he about to do?

 **NESS**

Here it goes Zeus's Strike!

 **Ness brings his arm down and a giant lightning bolt strikes Aquaman.**

* * *

 **LEX**

(Throws away a remote)

To think he would be able to stop Aquaman.

 **ROBIN**

(Talking on Zara's communicator)

Mission accomplished on our end.

 **LEX**

Looks like failure has befalling m-

 **After hearing Robin's word, Zara attacks Luthor with a water hammer.**

 **ZARA**

(The fake Luthor head falls of its body causing anger in Zara)

I can't believe it, he's a fake!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Talks on her communicator to Batman)

Batman we're good on our end too we're going back to the submarine.

 **BATMAN**

(Talking on Wonder Woman's communicator)

Copy that heading back to the tower.

* * *

 **Back to where Ness is, Raven has just teleported behind him...**

 **RAVEN**

(Smiles as sees Aquaman unconscious but breathing)

Ness...you did it.

 **NESS**

Thanks beauti...ful...

 **An extreme amount of blood comes out Ness and hits the ground as he falls with it.**

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked with fear as she runs to him)

NESS!

 **NESS**

(Looks Raven in the eyes as gets on her knees next to Ness)

I'm sorry beautiful.

 **RAVEN**

(Crying)

No no no, shut up I won't let you die!

 **Ness eyes slowly start to lose their life as Raven tries to heal him.**

 **RAVEN**

(Trying to stay focus as she looks at Ness's eyes)

Stay with me Ness, you gotta fight!

 **Everything gets darker in Ness's vision until its all black, but right before it happens he hears a voice.**

 **RAVEN (VOICE)**

(Crying in panic)

Neeeeess!

* * *

 **Closing:**

 **Credits**

 **Teen Titans**

 **Ness…FO$T Da Writer**

 **Zara…XxTributomxX**

 **Cyber Rider…MediaMan18**

 **Regina…Rosemarie Benson**

 **Other Characters…Me**

 **Teen Titans- DC owned**

 **Batman…DC**

 **Wonder Woman…DC**

 **Aquaman…DC**

 **Lex Luthor…DC**

* * *

 **Fost Da Writer: What the fuck?! I ain't write those last few lines!**

 **DC: Might have been us.**

 **FDW: Why?**

 **DC: Listen Fost, we don't need you attacking Beastboy no more.**

 **FDW: But I don't even go hard on that nigga, you ain't see me just rip on Luthor's cranium.**

 **DC: See that's another thing, you use that word too much and its not showing your real dictation or you're proper use of sentence structure, I mean you went to college. What do you honestly believe we do certain things on the fly?**

 **FDW: *Thinks of Titans Go*...Maybe.**

 **DC: Speaking of Titans Go, you're also being sued have fun with that.*Hands Fost Da Writer paperwork***

 **FDW: 3 million dollars?! Well ladies and gents looks like I got myself into a situation lituation, can I keep writing stories without getting sued?...IDK.**


	7. Ep 5:Getting To Know A Raven pt2,N vs S

**BEST READ WITH THE BLACK ON WHITE TEXT(moon looking button):**

 **Music to listen to.**

 **Opening: Doughboyz Cashout – City of Dealers**

 **Freestyle: Smoke Dza ft. ASAP Rocky – 4 Loko**

 **Song: Jae Millz – Elevate Your Mind**

 **Break: King Los ft. Devin Cruise and International Que – Do Somethin**

 **Closing: Gunplay ft. Masspike Miles – Household Name**

* * *

 **INT. ? DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **We are brought back to what seems to be the end of a badass…**

 **RAVEN(VOICE)**

(Crying in panic)

Neeeeess!

 **NESS**

(Falling in darkness)

Looks like this is it.

 **?**

Not yet.

 **NESS**

(Looking around)

Who are you? Where are you?

 **?**

In due time my kin.

 **NESS**

What? Why not now?! I ain't beat for this shit!

 **RAVEN**

(Appears in front of Ness with panic in her eyes)

Ness...please fight you can't give up!

 **NESS**

I'm not beat for this no more. I'm tired Raven.

 **RAVEN**

(Tears up)

No you can't throw your life away.

 **NESS**

I've killed, this is an honorable death for me.

 **A realization causes a smiles to appear on her face as she holds her hand out**

 **RAVEN**

Then how about an honorable revival?

 **NESS**

(Smirks then hugs her)

Hmmm...I guess I can do that.

 **RAVEN**

Then wake up Ness. Wake up...

 **Ness wakes up in a hospital bed, covered up in white sheets, in a dimly lit room surrounded by light blue walls and gray floor tiles.**

 **NESS**

(Looking around)

I must be in the Titans' infirmary, damn that was-

 **RAVEN**

(Sleeping with her head on Ness's arm)

Ness...Wake up...please.

 **NESS**

(Smiles at her)

She must have been worried.

 **Without disturbing her, Ness gets out of bed, finds her key and carries Raven in his arms to her room. As soon as he gets into her room he sets her on the bed, takes off her shoes and covers her with her blanket.**

 **NESS**

(Smirks, looking at Raven while he leaves)

I could get used to that face.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Opening:**

 **[Verse 1: Payroll Giovanni]**

 **My plans after high school simple get skrilla**

 **My heroes ain't wear no capes just chinchillas**

 **Living in the city where a nigga with a job is a nobody while the dealers treated like God**

 **Street niggas looking like they just went platinum**

 **Foreign on feet with the Rolex platinum**

 **I wanted to get money with him but don't ask him**

 **So I'ma sell my D and make the nigga come to me**

 **I'ma real dealer nigga I don't finesse**

 **Cause in my city that'll get your ass stretched**

 **Learn from the best pass game to the pups toasting with my day one champagne in my cup**

 **Posted at the spot and my sack still fresh**

 **Looking up the block I look right then left**

 **Saw a narc car and almost lost my breath rape van around the corner everybody clear the set**

 **[Hook: Payroll Giovanni]**

 **Raised in the city of the dealers and the hood full of killers keep the bullshit I just want money**

 **So I hit the block and I got my own money**

 **Was only 21 playing with grown money**

 **(x2)**

 **[Verse 2: HBK]**

 **I'm from the city it's a competition not getting slugged**

 **You gon jump behind the line or you gon hop in the front**

 **That's your man you better watch him if he boxed then scrunched to have you looking at a dime, he only got 10 months**

 **Murders going on everyday and time in the streets**

 **Don't believe this shit real, follow crime in the D**

 **I know niggas on my head, all these diamonds on me**

 **But I can't stop shining, I just got it in me**

 **Got it for cheap? Not from me but my nigga official had a connect when YG came and needed a pistol**

 **Wanna cop me a 50, I just need it for issues but niggas wanna see us down signing papers with initials**

 **Used to be on Sussex, peeping out the window**

 **Just woke up but still dreaming bout a Benzo**

 **Snapped in reality, a nigga hearing gunshots**

 **Nothing new it's just that one block**

 **[Hook:]**

 **[Verse 3: Roc]**

 **I got a message to deliver I demand to be heard**

 **Before I got locked up I was on my way to a bird**

 **It started from flipping grams, niggas was doing scams I was catching a sitting off I'm a blessing I been a boss**

 **My presents had niggas still tryna get out a Dodge**

 **Whether I just be by myself or the whole entourage**

 **When my face tore up you better know I mean business cause in the next couple seconds my 40 gon start spitting**

 **I get love from my city**

 **Best believe niggas know me**

 **And I got a black nigga who fosho kill for me**

 **Real talk I got bands guy**

 **Paid lawyer on stand by**

 **Coupe muscle 22's ice got a nigga cool**

 **Skin got a nigga tatted up from head to chest**

 **A sticky situation show what friends the best, lord play to the left**

 **I got stripes like a ref**

 **Play in the D and it's death**

 **(Play in the D and it's death]**

 **bryf963 Presents**

 **Teen Titians: Birth of Ness**

 **Starring**

 **Ness**

 **The DC and OC owned Teen Titans and Villains**

 **[Hook]**

* * *

 **BACK TO:**

 **Ness goes into the kitchen next, only to fall on his hands and knees, feeling as if his whole body is constantly being beat with a barbed wired metal bat...**

 **NESS**

(Keeping himself from screaming in pain)

Ahmmmmpppphhh damn!

 **?**

(Helps Ness up)

Ness?!

 **As the pain subsidies, Ness recognizes the beautiful Amazon keeping him balanced.**

 **NESS**

Hey Beautiful.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Gets serious)

No games Ness, what happened to you?

 **ROBIN**

We would like to know as well.

 **All the Titans excluding Raven and Beastboy show up.**

 **NESS**

(Sighs out of defeat)

Fine. My elemental powers have limits as far as I know. Light elemental moves get me tired the more I use them. Heavy moves uses stamina beyond that of the light moves.

 **ZARA**

So you're body supplies that but in exchange it forces out blood because your body can't handle the stress?

 **NESS**

My limit is 2 heavy moves for now.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

But if I'm correct you only used that huge fire blast and that lightning move.

 **ZARA**

(Has a realzation that puts fear, anger, and annoyance all in one into her heart)

Ness...why wasn't you feeling good from training yesterday?

 **NESS**

(Tries to avoid the question by acting shocked)

So I been asleep for like a day?

 **ZARA**

(Starts tearing up)

This isn't a game! You almost...

 **NESS**

Ok ok, I might of wasted one during training.

 **REGINA**

And that one you coughed blood because you haven't used one in over year.

 **ZARA**

(Shocked)

Wait, you knew? Why didn't you tell us?

 **REGINA**

(Looking away panicky)

I...I'm sorry.

 **NESS**

I told her not to.

 **ROBIN**

Well we can talk about it later for now you need to rest. So no training or fighting for you.

 **NESS**

(Lets go of Wonder Woman and looks at Robin shocked)

What? But I'm good to-

 **The pain from earlier hits Ness again.**

 **NESS**

(Starts falling)

Aaaaah damn!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Keeps him from falling)

Easy Ness. I know you don't want to but you need to rest.

 **NESS**

(Tries to get off Wonder Woman but she won't let go)

But-

 **STARFIRE**

(Smiles)

We'll be fine friend.

 **NESS**

(Starts texting on cell phone)

Fine, but you need to get somebody to fill in for me.

 **ROBIN**

A new member possibly?

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

More like a brother and comrade in arms since I been in the killing game.

 **STARFIRE**

Joy a new friend, who is he or she?

 **NESS**

A mercenary by the name of Red Fiend.

* * *

 **We go to a restaurant in Kill City where a bunch of guys in suits are sitting at in a gigantic room with a big wooden table surrounded by tan walls and red curtains covering two windows. Most have many punk style of haircuts except for the bald one who sits where a king's throne would be. He begins his speech...**

 **MOB BOSS**

(Smirks)

So I call this meeting to today to say congratulations to us for becoming one of the biggest Mob sectors in the USA.

 **Everybody claps.**

 **MOB BOSS**

Now our next goal is-

 **The boss's phone rings.**

 **MOB BOSS**

(Ends the call)

As I was saying-

 **The boss's phone rings again.**

 **MOB BOSS**

(Ends the call with slowly building anger)

Got damn it. Now to the ma-

 **The boss's phone rings again.**

 **MOB BOSS**

(Extremely angry as he answers the phone and talks to the person calling him)

The fuck you want?!

 **?**

It's not me that wants you...as much as the pregnant lady's husband that you killed.

 **MOB BOSS**

(Remembers with a smirk on his face)

Oh yeah...so the husband wants business with me? What does he want?

 **?**

I'll let your decapitated head ask when I finish putting bullets through it.

 **MOB BOSS**

(Gets extremely cocky)

Wha-

 **At that moment everybody in the room except the Boss is killed, causing him to stand in fear...**

 **MOB BOSS**

(Grabs the phone immediately and talks to the person on it)

Wait we can work this out.

 **A door behind the Mob Boss opens up with a guy in what appears to be a fusion disk which is on the center of a suit that has spread metal over his entire body forming an armor. It has black with red lines running across it that slightly glow from his power core inside the amour. With his mask, the main thing that separates it from the rest of the armor is that on the left half of his face is a normal red eye piece while the right side are three smaller red eye pieces in a triangle form…**

 **MOB BOSS**

(Turns around to reconizes the killer)

Red Fiend?!

 **RED FIEND**

(Holds a black gun with a red handle to the mobster's head)

Any last words?

 **MOB BOSS**

(Crying like a bitch)

Mercy please!

 **RED FIEND**

This is mercy.

 **MOB BOSS**

Nooo!

 **Fost Da Writer: I don't think the kids should...**

 **As the shining light hits the Mob Boss's face, his head breaks open unleashing a deformed and mushed up brain falling from the crater that used to be his head all away to the ground.**

 **Fost Da Writer: O_O...well damn.**

 **With his job done he walks out the door...but is stop on the street...**

 **RED FIEND**

(Looks at three people in front of him.)

Teen Titans I presume?

 **ROBIN**

(Steps in front of a levitating Starfire and casually standing Cyber Rider to show a position of leadership.)

So you got Ness's text?

 **RED FIEND**

(Friendly tone)

I did but you finding me, leaves me all the more curious.

 **STARFIRE**

(Smiles)

We did the tracking of your phone.

 **RED FIEND**

(Shocked)

Whaat? But I the best jammer in the word.

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Takes a bow)

True as that might be sir, it still leaves a trail for a Cyber Rider such as myself.

 **STARFIRE**

(Rushes and gives him a Starfire hug)

I'm Starfire it's nice to meet you friend Red Fiend.

 **RED FIEND**

(Smiles)

Nice to meet you too.

 **ROBIN**

(Shocked)

How did Starfire's strength not hurt him?

 **RED FIEND**

It's my armor.

 **Red Fiend turns off his armor revealing a power suit of some kind which covers his whole body which has full black with gray patterns all over it and white circles for his eyes that look similar to Robins mask**

 **RED FIEND**

So what happened to Ness that had him telling me that you guys needed me for something?

 **STARFIRE**

(A depressed frown and look comes to her face as she remembers and lets go of Red Fiend)

Friend Ness...

 **RED FIEND**

Almost died from overusing his powers?

 **STARFIRE**

(Shocked)

You figured it out as if you knew already friend.

 **RED FIEND**

(An annoyed expression appears on his appears on his body as he face palms himself)

It's happened before. After he threw up blood after that second Hade's Blast I set the two heavy moves limit. Who did he fight that almost got him killed?

 **ROBIN**

(Smirks)

Aquaman.

 **RED FIEND**

(Shocked)

Wait, he beat Aquaman?

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Smiles in admiration)

Indeed we missed the battle, but our teammate Zara basically said it was amazing how Ness kept his composure through the battle. He certainly earned his position as second in command in terms of fighting.

 **RED FIEND**

Interesting but back to my question.

 **ROBIN**

(A serious look appears on his face as he crosses his arms)

Ness recommended you for the Teen Titans, he mentioned that you prefer not killing if you had the chance.

 **RED FIEND**

But he forgot to tell you that if I'm near death my personality changes to that of a true killer.

 **ROBIN**

(Smirks)

Then we just have to stop you if that happens.

 **RED FIEND**

(What seems like a smirk appears on his face)

You seem confident enough.

 **ROBIN**

(Reaches his hand out)

Do we have a deal then?

 **RED FIEND**

(Shakes his hand)

Deal.

* * *

 **INT. ? DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **During the time Robin, Starfire and Cyber Rider left for Red Fiend...**

 **RAVEN**

(Comes into the infirmary)

Ness?

 **At first she hears the long beeping but what she sees puts her heart in more panic. Blood all over the hospital bed coming from the mouth of a lifeless body.**

 **RAVEN**

(Runs over in panic with tears in her eyes)

Ness!

 **She tries to touch him...**

 **?**

(Walks into the room)

You're too late Raven.

 **RAVEN**

(Glares at Slade with her fist clench up)

Slade!

 **SLADE**

(Holds a glass tube)

He tried to live but I just couldn't let him, so I put him to rest with some poison.

 **RAVEN**

(Gets even angrier as she puts her arms forward to use powers)

You fucking monster! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

 **But nothing happens…**

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

What? My powers...

 **SLADE**

Won't work because you don't have the will to fight no more after seeing another one dead.

 **RAVEN**

(Starts hesitating as tries to use her powers again)

That's a lie.

 **SLADE**

(Comes closer to her while mocking her)

You failed him Raven, just like Cyborg.

 **RAVEN**

(Backs away in fear)

Shut up!

 **SLADE**

(Comes even closer)

Everybody heard about it, how you was knocked out by Mammoth and as soon Cyborg stop him from crushing your head, Gizmo destroyed him.

 **RAVEN**

(Backs away in fear, only to realize her back is against the wall)

Stay away from me Azarath Metrion Zin-

 **Slade grabs her by the neck.**

 **SLADE**

(Looks deep into her eyes)

And now Ness has died because you couldn't help him in time.

 **RAVEN**

(In denial, trying to use her arms and legs to break free)

No...

 **SLADE**

All because you're too weak.

 **RAVEN**

(Realizing Slade is right her arms and legs go limp to the realization as tears coming into her eyes)

No.

 **SLADE**

Now that you've accepted it now it's your turn.

 **RAVEN**

(Sees another glass tube in Slade's other hand)

Nooooo!

 **SLADE**

(Raven keeps her mouth close trying to fight back)

It's over.

 **RAVEN**

(Slade grips her neck so tight she's forced to open her mouth in pain)

Aaaah!

 **Just as Slade pours the poison in her mouth, Raven wakes up...**

 **RAVEN**

(Breathing heavily)

No!

 **As the realization of it only being a dream hits her mind, she is rushes up out of bed...**

 **RAVEN**

(Putting her shoes back on)

Someone was in my room.

 **With that she rushes to the infirmary...**

 **RAVEN**

(Sees that Ness is not in the bed, and fear sets in)

No he can't be...

 **?**

(Walks in with a smirk on her face and a teasing tone)

Aww she's worried.

 **RAVEN**

(In denial but blushing)

Zara?!...No just making sure I didn't need to get a tombstone that's all...

 **ZARA**

You're so cute when you blush.

 **RAVEN**

Shut up I'm not worried about him, he can die for all I care...

 **?**

(Uses her own teasing tone)

So I can have him then?

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

Wonder Woman, you're still here?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Someone has to make sure he doesn't try to train or fight until your new teammate gets here. Plus it wouldn't be bad for him to sweep me off my feet while I'm here.

 **RAVEN**

(Confused)

Why do you want him so bad? You have Superman...And who's this new teammate?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Because Superman is a backstabbing...and Ness has more loyalty then that, he would have probably asked me first at the least or end it with me before he'd give in to "Man's Temptations".

 **ZARA**

So don't get mad or jealous if Wonder Woman makes him submit to her.

 **RAVEN**

(Glares)

I'm not...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smiles but gets serious)

That's enough teasing Zara.

 **ZARA**

(Stops using her teasing voice)

Ok ok, as for the new guy, he's a mercenary that goes by Red Fiend, he seems to go way back with Ness so they must be pretty close.

 **RAVEN**

Wait, so how long did Robin give Ness time off?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

A week at the least. He's been experiencing an extreme amount of pain here and there from 3 heavy elemental moves he used.

 **RAVEN**

(Sadness shows in her eyes until she tries to hide it and realizes what she did)

...I see...

 **ZARA**

(Smirks after catching Raven's reaction)

Since you're so worried, he's in his room with that Toji guy, smoking weed.

 **RAVEN**

(Leaving the room)

I'm not worried about that party boy.

* * *

I **n Ness's room, we find him and Toji freestyling to a beat while smoking weed...**

 **Freestyle:**

 **NESS**

(Passes Toji the joint)

I'm a loco, nigga, straight loco

So think twice 'fore you cross my path

Cause frontin' on Ness's a no go

I said a no go, told y'all, niggas is a Bozo

To go against my word just take it from me cause I know so

Nigga no thought

Bodied in the trap, you get roped off

Call me Polo Young

Nigga this a mothafuckin' Lo Sport

Kick that shit like none other

Rearrange a deal, need more mugga

Tryna get drunk as a fish tonight

Holla at my homeboy Joe Scudda

Straight shots, I don't need no ice in it

Got me talking reckless all night with it

All these old niggas on Gotti dick

Real life, he ain't even like niggas

Tryna be more like Bob Lemon

Obsession with the flow let the beat ride

From the West to the East side

Light the sour and bump this joint up in your G ride

 **TOJI**

(Passes Ness the joint)

Uh, I'm sittin' high, I'm tippin' slow

I'm gettin' high, but I'm sippin' slow

Mouth full of golds, nigga I got hella hoes

I'm that Harlem mothafucka with that mellow flow

 **NESS** AND **TOJI**

Coming down, sittin' clean, mixin' that Promethazine

Coming down, sittin' clean, mixin' that Promethazine

Coming down, sittin' clean, mixin' that Promethazine

Coming down, sittin' clean, mixin' that Promethazine

 **NESS**

Purple, we loco!

Purple, we loco!

On purple, we loco!

Purple, we loco!)

 **Raven knocks on the door and Toji lets her in while Ness skips the track to Jae Millz - Elevate Your Mind...**

 **TOJI**

(Sees Raven and smiles as he starts heading out)

Well I'ma head out bro and get us some munchies real quick.

 **NESS**

(Toji leaves while Ness walks up to Raven)

Sup beautiful?

 **RAVEN**

(Punches Ness in his stomach)

You idiot.

 **NESS**

(Holds his stomach)

Owww!

 **RAVEN**

(Angry)

Why would you do something like that you almost...

 **NESS**

(Gets mad)

Why you even worried? You told me to die for all you care. That you was only worried about the mission.

 **RAVEN**

(Starts tearing up)

I know but I lied...if you would've died...and then you just welcomed death...you're not evil your not Slade...you're...

 **NESS**

(Hugs her and gets serious)

Raven... I'm sorry...I shouldn't of snapped on you like that just now...

 **RAVEN**

Then promise me...

 **NESS**

Ra-

 **RAVEN**

(Crying while looking into his eyes)

Ness...please...

 **NESS**

(Looks into her eyes)

...I promise.

 **RAVEN**

You do?

 **NESS**

Yeah.

 **RAVEN**

(Hugs him tight)

Thank you I needed that. Now I know you'll always come back.

 **NESS**

You need to live too though, the past is the past beautiful.

 **RAVEN**

(Anger towards herself builds)

You say it like it's easy...I'm the one that got him killed, all because he had to save me...

 **NESS**

Stop beating yourself up about it, for him you gotta keep fighting so it never comes to that again.

 **RAVEN**

(Starts calming down)

You're right...for once.

 **NESS**

(Winks at her)

Now thats the beautiful Raven I know.

 **RAVEN**

(Smiles and blushes)

Shut up...

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

You the one blushing not me.

 **RAVEN**

(In denial)

I'm not!

 **NESS**

Don't deny the charm.

 **RAVEN**

(Starts leaving)

You wish you were any type of charming.

 **NESS**

(Starts to follow)

Where you going?

 **RAVEN**

(Playfully pushes Ness back from the chest)

To meditate bye...and go into my room again and I guarantee you'll wish for death.

 **Song ends:**

 **With that Raven leaves Ness's room only to be pushed into another situation...**

 **BEASBOY**

(Bumps into Raven)

Oww dude...Raven?

 **RAVEN**

(Holding the top left of her forehead)

Ow...Yeah?

 **BEASBOY**

(Notices who's room they're by)

Was you in his room? Why?

 **RAVEN**

To tell him to stay out of mine.

 **BEASBOY**

(Gets angry and puts his hands into a fist)

I'll take care of him then, I knew he was trouble.

 **RAVEN**

It's nothing like that he just seen me sleeping out the room and was nice enough to put me back in the room so I could sleep better.

 **BEASBOY**

You think that now Raven but be careful. He probably ain't do anything because he's weak right now.

 **RAVEN**

(Puts a hand on his shoulders)

I can handle myself...but thanks. And Ness is not evil, he's good deep down, so stop expecting the worst.

?

(Walks up to them with a glare at Beastboy)

I agree.

 **BEASBOY**

(His anger turns to annoyance)

What you too?

 **ZARA**

You always attacking Ness and yet he hasn't done anything wrong except maybe steal Raven from you.

 **BEASBOY**

(Hides a blush)

What? It's not even like that.

 **RAVEN**

And me and Ness are not whatever you think we are.

 **ZARA**

(Smirks at Raven)

But how can you explain all the love pheromones you are producing?

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked and annoyed)

What? I am not.

 **BEASBOY**

Of course she's not maybe that's your pheronamanas.

 **ZARA**

Oh maybe you right but I don't think so. Even though he's a sexy piece of chocolate, right Raven?

 **As Zara winks at Raven after that comment, Raven catches herself from blushing over the thought.**

 **RAVEN**

(Gets even more annoyed)

I told you already me and Ness-

 **ZARA**

(Smirks even more)

You didn't say no.

 **RAVEN**

I-

 **BEASBOY**

Look why don't you go, I have to talk to Raven about something.

 **ZARA**

(Smirks)

Oh yeah, and what would that be?

 **BEASBOY**

(Gets extremely annoyed)

None of your business!

 **?**

(Walks up to them munching on a big of chips and holding a another big bag of chips)

What's none of our business?

 **BEASBOY**

(Shocked)

Who are you?

 **ZARA**

(Smiles)

Hi Toji, how high are you today?

 **TOJI**

(Eating while talking)

The moon, tryna get to Pluto baby.

 **BEASBOY**

(Shocked and annoyed)

Who are you?!

 **ZARA**

He's Ness's best friend.

 **BEASTBOY**

And we're just letting him smoke here?

 **TOJI**

(Still eating)

Not here just Ness's room.

 **BEASBOY**

(Looks at what Toji's eating and has a realization)

And are those my potato chips?!

 **TOJI**

I don't know.

 **BEASBOY**

(Start leaving with his fist balled up and with anger so bad you can see the steam coming out of his pointy ears)

Uh never mind, I'll talk to you later Raven.

 **TOJI**

(Beastboy goes into his room)

What's his problem?

 **ZARA**

Raven's love triangle with Ness and Beastboy.

 **RAVEN**

There's no way me and Beastboy-

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

Sorry to interrupt but I ain't hear Ness in that sentence.

 **RAVEN**

Will you both stop that?

 **ZARA**

(Smirks)

Not until you admit you like Ness.

 **RAVEN**

I don't.

 **ZARA**

Even though in the infirmary you feel asleep on him, saying his name the whole time.

 **RAVEN**

(Starts going to her room)

Nope I don't.

 **ZARA**

(Watches Raven go into her room)

Why won't she admit her feelings for him?

 **TOJI**

(Pats her on the shoulder)

Chill baby just let it happen with those two.

 **ZARA**

I guess you right, Mr. Smoove 2.

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

Can't help it.

 **ZARA**

(Winks while then leaving with a sway of the hips)

But I'm smoother boo.

 **TOJI**

(Watching her leave)

Mm. I see one of the reasons why Ness been more chilled these days.

* * *

 **In Raven's room...**

 **NESS**

(Grabs Raven by the hips and brings her extremely close)

Sup Sexy?

 **RAVEN**

(Blushing and looking away)

I told you not to be in my ro-

 **NESS**

(Moves his face in closer while now grabbing on her ass with both hands)

Then why do I sense you calling for me?

 **RAVEN**

(Getting even more shy)

Ness stop, I don't...we shouldn't...

 **NESS**

(Still moving)

Just let yourself do what you know you want.

 **RAVEN**

(Moves in for a kiss as well)

Ok.

 **Just then we are brought back to a sweat glistening Raven trying to meditate…**

 **RAVEN**

(Breathing somewhat heavily with shock)

What's wrong with me?...I can't...he's just a friend...

 **Back in Ness's room...**

 **TOJI**

So what's up with you and that Raven girl?

 **NESS**

Nothin really.

 **TOJI**

Don't sound like it to me.

 **NESS**

Even if it somethin, i don't know what her issue is, she always playing with my mind. One minute she hates me the next she cares about me.

 **TOJI**

Sounds like you're losing your playfulness and starting to fall for her.

 **NESS**

...

 **Just then the Titans alarm starts sounding off an intruder alert...**

 **NESS**

Looks like my break is over.

* * *

 **CUT TO**

 **Middle:**

 **That's right fam this story ain't over y'all showed me so much love I got this story on top priority while I'm on hiatus. Over the pokemon story that people fuck with and even my Danganronpa shit that I guess people dont fuck with. But yeah my review Ima probably post right after this chapter. And shout out to Rosemarie who keeps having me try and improve my story telling. Make sure to read her stories like Ima do because if my story is somehow canon to her(still have to ask her and or read her stories) then regardless I have to make sure I do Regina justice. Why I haven't given her and other characters much screen time is because I have plans for the Non Ness characters to get their shine on. So until then catch ya'll later.**

 **-Fost Da Writer**

 **BACK TO:**

* * *

 **In the Titans' Livingroom...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Angry)

What do you want Superman?

 **Fost Da Writer: Superman, if you really needa description pm me because I'm not a fan of descriptions, especially world famous heroes like Batman and Superman who are like gods basically in the world of superheroes.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Shows anger back)

To take you back home, this little cougar act is over.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smirks)

I see so you're mad that I got interest in a teen that's more man than you. He's seen and done things you could never recover from.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Comes closer to her while using a mocking like tone)

Oh you mean killed people with no remorse? Batman told me about him. All I did was make one mistake Diana. He's a no good criminal who is using this opportunity to avoid being in jail-

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Her anger continues building as she clutches her fists towards him)

You do not know him like I do and if you keep trying to be little his worth I'll-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Glares but with a smirk)

Do what?

 **NESS**

(Walks in)

You won't do anything beautiful, since a real nigga handles his own battles.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

Ness?!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Uses a mocking tone)

So you're Ness? Why don't you leave, the grownups are talking.

 **NESS**

Then you need to see your way out of my conversation with the lady, Superboy.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Laughs)

So witty.

 **NESS**

(Winks using a flirty tone)

Chill you gonna make my ego even bigger.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Gets angry and puts his hands into a fist, glaring at Ness)

How dare you disrespect me?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Realizes what's about to happen and starts becoming fearful for Ness)

Clark no, he's in no shape-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Faces Ness)

I don't care, if he thinks he's a man let him prove it.

 **NESS**

(Gets into his fighting stance)

Bring it on Superboy.

 **Superman charges and sends Ness flying with a punch.**

 **BEASBOY**

(Runs in with the remaining Titans in the tower)

Dude, I told you we should of went to the Livingroom first.

 **Ness instantly hits the wall next to them...**

 **RAVEN**

Ness!

 **REGINA**

Isn't that...Superman?

 **ZARA**

(Shocked)

Two love triangles?!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Uses a mocking tone after seeing his handy work)

Had enough boy?

 **Ness's water clone turns into a puddle…**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Shocked)

Wha-

 **Ness tackles Superman through the window...**

 **NESS**

Here it goes!

 **Ness wraps his arms around Superman and makes both of them spin rapidly until Ness feels like he's in range.**

 **NESS**

(Throws Superman to the ground)

Atomic...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Laying on the ground)

Not bad-

 **Ness vanishes in the air.**

 **SUPERMAN**

Wha-

 **NESS**

(Fist lands on Superman's chest for a crater creating punch)

Drop!

 **As the smoke clears and Wonder Woman and the other Titans come outside...**

 **ALL THE GIRLS**

(Happy to see Ness walking out of the smoke ok)

Ness?!

 **NESS**

(Breathing somewhat heavily)

Damn, that was tough-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Walking out of the smoke unharmed)

Not bad Ness, using a cloud as camouflage to block my sight but its over now.

 **NESS**

(Shocked)

You gotta be kiddin me.

 **SUPERMAN**

Now to put you in your place.

 **With that Superman throws punches at speeds Ness can barely dodge...**

 **NESS**

(Thinking while dodge)

Damn at this-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Still using a mocking tone)

Time to turn up as you teens say.

 **NESS**

(Getting a few scraps and cuts from some of the attacks he blocks as Superman increases the speed constantly)

Fuck gotta end this now.

 **Ness summons a rock wall from the ground.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks at Ness as he breaks the wall)

Got you now.

 **NESS**

(Shocked)

Shit!

 **Superman punches Ness only to become covered in Ness's rock clone which forms rocks from the and cover over Superman.**

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

What?

 **ZARA**

(Shocked)

He out smarted Superman?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked then looks behind her to become even more shocked)

Ness?

 **Ness is behind them making hand signs...**

 **NESS**

(Finishes the hand signs)

Gaia girl give me strength, Gaia's Throw!

 **BEASBOY**

(Shocked)

Dude?!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

Oh Hera...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Amazed)

What?!

 **ZARA**

(Clueless)

What are you guys so shocked about?

 **REGINA**

(Too shocked for words)

Zara...

 **RAVEN**

(Points up in shock)

Look.

 **Everyone stares up with amazement for the huge mountain Ness has summoned and now is throwing right at Superman...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Watches as the mountain comes even closer to him)

So he used a clone and grounded me to hold me so I couldn't move in time. Impressive however he will never have Diana...

 **As the mountain makes impact giving Titan's Tower more land and leaving more smoke...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Sees Ness and the huge land mass addition to the front of the tower as the smoke starts clearing)

Ness?

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself with a smile)

He's ok-

 **But then Ness coughs up blood then falls to the ground.**

 **NESS**

(In pain to the point he can't cover the screaming)

AAAAAAhhhhhh! Ahhhhh!

 **RAVEN**

(Senses Ness's pain as tears fall down her face)

Ness...

 **BEASBOY**

(Looking at her while thinking)

She must be sensing his pain. It must be pretty bad to make Raven cry.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Sees the tears in Raven's eyes and hugs her realizing why she's crying while trying to keep her own composure)

Oh Hera relieve him from the pain.

 **ZARA**

(Starts walking to him)

Ness?

 **NESS**

(Keeping himself from screaming in pain while trying to stand)

Aaaah...Stay there..mmmmmphhhh!

 **SUPERMAN**

He's right, you know.

 **Everybody is left in shocked as Superman walks out casually with barely few cuts and bruises.**

 **NESS**

(Tries to stand but falls back on the ground)

Shit.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Picks Ness up by the collar of his shirt, looking into his eyes trying to find fear)

You realize the difference in our power? Admit defeat.

 **NESS**

(Looks back at him)

No.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Ness that's enough you have nothing to prove. Your body hasn't recovered yet.

 **ZARA**

(Crying)

Please Ness...What's the point? You can't fight no more.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

She's right you know, you can make the pain stop if you admit defeat-

 **NESS**

(Holds on to Superman's arm)

Hades Bla-

 **Superman uppercuts Ness high into the sky...**

 **NESS**

(Thinking while seeing himself coming closer to Superman)

Can't move.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Brings his arms up in a X, sighing in discontent of what he's about to do to the teen)

It's over.

 **Superman slams his fist into Ness's stomach...**

 **NESS**

(Falling out of the sky in painful half consciousness)

Aaaaaaaah!

 **As Ness hits the ground he coughs up blood while his body bounces off the ground a little then lands completely on the ground. At that moment our hero's arms go limp...**

 **RAVEN**

(Trying to keep herself from running to him as her body shakes in fear)

...

 **As Superman lands to the ground he sighs the despair in most of their faces...**

 **ZARA**

(Being held back by Wonder Woman while staring at Superman with angry tears in her eyes)

You bastard! Let me go!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Holding back her anger)

I can't...Ness wouldn't want us to interfere.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks at Ness)

You now see the difference in our power, Ness? You'll never be more man than me but there's nothing wrong-

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Tears up looking at Ness)

Your wrong Clark, you can never be the man he is.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks at her in anger)

This game has gone on long enough Diana. His will is broken no human can have a will to fight after that-

 **NESS**

(Fading in and out of consciousness while slowly moving on the ground trying to get up)

Fuck!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

Ness?!

 **ZARA**

(Crying)

Ness...

 **REGINA**

(Tearing up a little while using a fake mocking tone)

Get up already, unless you're not my little brother.

 **NESS**

(Slowly getting on his knees)

You wish sis...

 **ZARA**

You know if you give up my sis is gonna kill you.

 **RAVEN**

(Confused)

Why are you guys?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smiling while a tear falls on a cheek)

They don't want him to fight anymore...but they rather not have his spirit broken.

 **SUPERMAN**

(In denial of Ness's perseverance as Ness gets a foot on the ground and starts pushing up)

Stay down.

 **NESS**

(Barely stands)

You wish.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Sighs)

Should of stayed down.

 **NESS**

Bring-

 **The pain hits Ness again.**

 **NESS**

(Keeping himself from screaming in pain while trying stay up)

Aaaaaaaaah!

 **SUPERMAN**

Tell me what hurts more Ness...

 **Superman runs up to Ness and before Ness can block him, Superman puts him in a strong bear hug...**

 **NESS**

(Screaming in pain that is being amplified)

Aaaaaaaaah!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Increasing pressure on his spine)

The pain from your battle with Aquaman or that same pain added on.

 **Ness coughs up blood...**

 **SUPERMAN**

You see Ness, your spine connects to everywhere especially where you feel pain thanks, to all your nerves.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Fearfully thinking)

Damn this is bad he's losing so much blood.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Admit defeat.

 **NESS**

Fuuuuck No!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smile turns into a frown)

Fine...

 **With that Superman easily puts inhuman pressure on Ness's spine.**

 **NESS**

(Coughs up a huge amount of blood before passing out and going limp)

Aaaaah...

 **ALL THE GIRLS EXCEPT WONDER WOMAN**

Ness!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Lets Ness fall to the ground)

Diana enough games.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Barely suppressing her anger as she clenches her first)

No.

 **SUPERMAN**

Why are you so insistent on this boy?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Anger starts reaching its boiling point)

Because I'm not your possession!

 **ZARA**

(Ready to strike)

You heard the lady she can do bad all herself now leave before I-

 **SUPERMAN**

Tough words, but you've seen only a fraction of those results.

 **Superman before super man can step on Ness's spine he is pelted by a small glowing green rock...**

* * *

 **?**

I thought I'd be fighting Superman on the other side of the law.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Feeling somewhat weakened as he glares at his new opponent)

Kryptonite...

 **?**

(Anger slowly building as he looks at Ness and clutches his dual guns)

Ness...how can one who can calls himself a hero do this?

 **SUPERMAN**

He asked for it. I tried to tell him to stay out of grown ups' business but he didn't listen. He throw everything at me but his defeat was unavoidable.

 **?**

He was injured.

 **SUPERMAN**

I knew already thanks to Batman and Wonder Woman telling him about Ness's condition, he used so much of his stamina that his nerves flare up to an extreme when he over uses his powers.

 **?**

You knew and yet you baited him.

 **SUPERMAN**

If I didn't break his spirit now he would become a threat to us all. He is a killer after all and we don't need another Dead Pool.

 **?**

(Starts getting serious as he covers his suit back with his armor)

You don't know anything about us.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Uses a mocking tone)

So you're a friend of his?

 **RED FIEND**

(Smirks as he reloads the guns and aims then at Superman)

More like a comrade and brother.

 **Red Fiend fires a bullet but Superman dodges it and almost gets hit by another one...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Shocked)

But I'm still going as fast if not faster than Ness.

 **RED FIEND**

(Gets even more serious)

That's because that's not his full speed. And plus...my eyes see all.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Prepares to run)

Then I just go even-

 **Superman quick hears and manages to fly away from a Kryptonite blast.**

 **RED FIEND**

(Prepares to fire right at Superman)

Got you!-

 **?**

(Calm yet able to get his voice across)

Enough!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Shocked)

Batman why are you-

 **BATMAN**

(Looks Superman with a serious look)

To put a stop to this, now leave Clark before I make you.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Thinking)

I could try to fight them but I'm pretty sure they both have plenty of Kryptonite.

 **RED FIEND**

(Aiming his gun at Superman)

Make my day.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks at Wonder Woman then Ness)

This isn't over.

 **With that Superman leaves...**

 **STARFIRE**

(Shows up with Robin and Cyber Rider as Wonder Woman and Raven pick up and support a now barely conscious Ness)

Ness!

 **NESS**

(Sees Wonder Woman and Raven supporting him)

Feels like I just fought Superman.

 **ZARA**

(A look of relief hits her face)

At least you got two beautiful ladies supporting you especially the one at the hip.

 **As she winks at Raven who once against tries to show no emotion...**

 **RED FIEND**

(Smirks as he turns his armor off)

Dude really took no mercy on you huh?

 **NESS**

(Smiles)

Shut up...

 **BEASBOY**

(Becomes suspicious)

Who are you? And how'd you know Ness was fighting Superman?

 **TOJI**

(Walks up to them)

That would be me.

 **RED FIEND**

(Steps up to Toji looking serious)

Hmm, Toji "Money Making" Chan.

 **TOJI**

(Stares back seriously)

Red Fiend.

 **Everybody gets serious as the atmosphere turns serious as if another battle is about to happen.**

 **TOJI AND RED FIEND**

(Smile and do the secret handshake with each other)

Whats good?!

 **Everybody but Ness and Batman are surprised at this change of happiness...**

* * *

 **INT. TITAN'S LIVINGROOM NIGHT**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Everybody except for Ness and Toji are standing are in the livingroom with Batman and Wonder Woman in front...**

 **BATMAN**

(Sighs in disappointment)

For Superman to stope so low...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Looks at Batman)

Why did you tell him?

 **BATMAN**

He was there when you told me, and your concern over Ness caused him to run over here once you said you would watch over him for a few days.

 **ZARA**

I thought Superman was the nicest guy in the world.

 **BEASBOY**

Even I'm surprise how he can do or say those things.

 **RAVEN**

(Remembering everything Superman did)

...

 **CYBER RIDER**

We're lucky Ness had us get Red Fiend.

 **BEASBOY**

(Gets mad)

What makes you say that? Together we all-

 **ROBIN**

Would of loss Batman and Red Fiend are the only ones with Kryptonite.

 **BATMAN**

And if he would've went to the sun it would have been even more problematic even with Wonder Woman and Raven.

 **REGINA**

(Thinking out loud)

He did all this for love.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Gets serious)

He kept asking for my forgiveness even though he's still with her.

 **ZARA**

(Confused)

How do you know?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

I still smell her perfume even though its only small traces.

 **ZARA**

(Gets angry as she clutches her fists)

And he took it out on Ness?! He's been screaming in pain on and off because of him! If it wasn't for him making his room silent proof we'd still be hearing him. If only-

 **RAVEN**

(Sees Zara tear up)

If only you were stronger? No Ness is just as fault with his recklessness. We all should aim to always be ready for whatever comes our way but we also have to remind Ness he's not alone.

 **ZARA**

(Smiles with new determination)

Right!

 **STARFIRE**

I will also train to become stronger.

 **BEASBOY**

I may not like his guts but Raven's right I wanna be stronger too.

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Smirks)

Yes we will all aim high for the stars.

 **As Batman and Wonder Woman smile, even Red Fiend's expression shows happiness.**

 **Later in Ness's room...**

 **REGINA**

Why are we here?

 **ZARA**

(Smirks with holding a camera)

To watch a boy in boxers keep his erection down in front of beautiful females Regina. Plus I'm sure he could use jerking material.

 **NESS**

(Relieved yet annoyed while getting a massage by Raven and Wonder Woman)

Shut up I got on shorts...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Massaging his back while showing Raven how to massage on Ness's bed)

Now Raven, I will now teach you a secret massage I learned to help heal the body faster, make sure you massage like this.

 **RAVEN**

(Trying to hide her embarrassment)

Ok...

 **RED FIEND**

(Walks in)

Howdy Bro?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Starts putting more force in her massage)

How are you able to move with all that tension in these impressive muscles?

 **RED FIEND**

That's because all of our training eliminated our passive muscles and turned them active so his body takes more than the regular man.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

I can tell, but how did you get these scares.

 **NESS**

(Feeling relax)

Training mostly...

 **RAVEN**

(Senses his lie and puts a little pressure on his spine)

Don't lie...

 **NESS**

(Senses the seriousness in her voice)

Owww...I don't wanna talk about it.

 **RAVEN**

(Looks at Red Fiend)

Red Fiend.

 **NESS**

(Red Fiend looks at him causing Ness to sigh in defeat)

Fine...

 **STARFIRE**

(Walks in with Robin and Cyber Rider)

Yay story time.

 **NESS**

(Annoyed)

Why everybody coming in here, man?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Traces his tattoos with her fingers)

Relax before you accidentally flare up your nerves.

 **NESS**

Fine...

 **STARFIRE**

(Sits at the edge of Ness's bed while Robin stands next to the others facing Red Fiend)

Tell us the story now friend Red Fiend.

 **RED FIEND**

(Gets serious)

Ok but these stories get serious to an extreme.

 **About 13 years ago...We see a young boy stabbing a man holding a younger Red Fiend by the throat...**

 **RED FIEND(NARRATING)**

A story how Ness became the guy he is...

* * *

 **Closing:**

 **Credits**

 **[Hook: Gunplay and (Masspike Miles)]**

 **Got my hate up with my weight, cause niggas gon' test ya**

 **And these bitches only with you for the fame**

 **I'm just tryna to live ten toes on the grit**

 **But I became a house hold name (Now I'm a house hold name)**

 **Wanna be a rapper but they just won't let it happen**

 **Nigga tryna trade the cage for the stage**

 **They paid on our demises try to stop us rising**

 **But in the process we became a house hold name**

 **(Now I'm a house hold name)**

 **[Verse 1: Gunplay]**

 **Tell me why you niggas want to see me broke and dead**

 **Don't wanna see me eating, wanna see me choke instead**

 **And that's why my chopper be my only co-conspirator**

 **Cocaine, coke, and Smirnoff this ain't no Smoke and Mirrors**

 **Drunk on the road to riches in the V I'm veering off**

 **Sleeping on the steering wheel ended up back in Miramar**

 **I'm looking for my gift already cursed with all this curses**

 **And with these verses I surf the Earth's surface**

 **[Hook:}**

 **[Verse 2: Gunplay]**

 **I just wanna write rap songs, rock black stones**

 **Watch craps roll, and stay off of tapped phones**

 **I just want a clean bitch in a black thong**

 **And just one slida rida I can bank on**

 **I'm a legend living still ain't begged forgiveness**

 **As I chug another Guinness, choppin' work up with the winners and the trap hoes**

 **They try to end me from the start**

 **Looking up to God, as I embark upon a higher plateau**

 **[Hook:]**

 **[Verse 3: Masspike Miles]**

 **They try hold me back yeah they wanna see a real nigga fall**

 **They told me life is the price and my loved ones tears was the cause**

 **Yeah, all my real niggas feel me**

 **Try to judge but there's nothing that defeats me**

 **For the love of the fame**

 **They sacrifice for a name**

 **Cause that's the rule of the game**

 **[Hook:]**

 **Teen Titans**

 **Ness…FO$T Da Writer**

 **Zara…XxTributomxX**

 **Cyber Rider…MediaMan18**

 **Regina…Rosemarie Benson**

 **Other Characters…Me**

 **Teen Titans- DC owned**

 **Batman…DC**

 **Wonder Woman…DC**

 **Aquaman…DC**


	8. Author Review So Far 2

**Song:Ab Soul ft Schoolboy Q - Pass the Blunt**

* * *

Sup guys giving y'all the new review and update as far as I go. Right now Im in the Corps Job(switch the words) so I been on hiatus. But I'm always planning ahead as for more Titans I'm thinking of putting a power house from like a wonder woman to hulk type or just add one of y'all Original characters that y'all can still submit to me anyway on to the review.

* * *

So guess what, I wrote 20% of this review and it got deleted so ima probably do a shorter sum but still keeping the funniness in it...xD.

So after bringing in the new titans, Ness ends up going to training where Beastboy tries to go vegeta from Dragonball z abridged 52 on him but Ness goes Cell on him. So after training and being rejected by Raven to come hang with him, Ness goes to the city and hangs with his old best friend Toji. While out they bump into the Titan girls who are out on a girls night. After a karaoke party with the girls, Ness gets into a fight with Adonis who is angry that Ness is getting closer to Raven. Adonis manages to hurt an under the influence Ness, drawing in Raven who senses that Ness is in trouble. Raven however gets caged up by Adonis who has disabled her powers and jammed her and Ness's communicators to call for help, but thanks to Ness's thinking, manages to beat Adonis. Even though Ness wins, it leaves Raven emotionally weak due to her almost watching Ness die and remembering what happen to Cyborg. She then tries to make Ness promise her that he won't die, but Ness refuses due to where he's from and that death at any moment is unavoidable to those who are from Kill City. This causes Raven become angry and say that he can die for all she cares, which causes a rip to their "friendlationship". The next morning while training Ness is haunted by Raven's word causing him to unleash a strong elemental attack that causes him to feel so weak that he misses a meeting. Later while chilling on the roof he meets Wonder Woman and is also revisited be Batman who ask the Titans to help save brainwashed Aquaman and take down Slade and Luthor who have seemed to join forces. The Titans split up and get trapped in a warehouse with Batman while Ness, Raven, Wonder Woman and Zara go to a submarine to find Aquaman. Wonder Woman, Raven and Zara are unable to help Ness who fights Aquaman thanks to Luthor. Although Ness manages to handle his own, Aquaman proves too strong for Ness as Aquaman soon gains the upper hand and gets ready to follow Luthor and Slade's plan to kill Ness. However Ness manages to defeat Aquaman by using a strong elemental attack. However as Raven comes to congratulate him, Ness coughs up and extreme amount of blood and slowly dies. While in a world of darkness, Ness is visited by an unknown presence who claims that there's still more to come from the hero. As Ness's anger builds Raven comes to the rescue and talks Ness into not giving up on his life. Ness accepts this and eventually wakes up in the infimary with a sleeping Raven watching over him. After bringing Raven back to her room while she still asleep, goes to the kitchen but is then hit by a serious pain spreading all through his Woman helps him up and with the other Titans force him to reveal that his strongest moves were put on a 2 time a day limit. Due to using 1 move during training and 2 more during his battle against Aquaman, Ness not only almost died, but is so weakened to the point that Robin bans him from training and fighting crime. After reluctantly giving in to their pleas to rest, Ness recommends his old comrade and mercenary Red Fiend to fill in for him. While recuiting Red Fiend, Raven has a nightmare of Ness's and her deaths causing her to check on him in the infirmary only to get teased friendly over her possible crush on Ness. After finding Ness, he and Raven share a caring friend-couple moment where Ness finally promises to Raven that he wont die. All not so good and well as Superman breaks into the tower to take Wonder Woman back with him due to her possible crush on Ness as well. Ness however intervenes and fights Superman. Ness manages to stay a step ahead of Superman, only to see his efforts in vain as Superman appears to not be phased by Ness's attacks. So with no choice Ness goes for a heavy elemental attack that amazes everyone, even Superman himself. But after the attack is done Ness is hit with the pain from before but this time it's even more painful to the point it brings Raven to and almost everyone else into tears as Ness can't help but scream. But whats more shocking is a barely damage Superman who then uses moves that cause Ness's pain to amplify even worst revealing that he knows Ness is not in full shape and that he also wants to break his spirit so that he doesn't become a threat. Ness tries to keep fighting but Superman amplifies Ness pain so much that he passes out. This in turn cause the others so much anger that they almost fight Superman who mocks then and tries to hurt an unconscious Ness, only to be stopped by Red Fiend and Batman who make Superman leave. Later after realizing that Ness needs to realize he's not alone, the other Titans gain a new determination to become ready for any villian who may come their way. And with that we end it with Red Fiend getting ready to talk about Ness's past.

* * *

Character spotlights

Red Fiend by Red Fiend

What I liked about RF is that as a character he's the opposite of Ness battle wise. Red Fiend is always prepared for situations, is serious and has a great intuition of things. Thanks Red Fiend for the OC.

Ness

Ness's love interest or interests, because I been watching to many harems, have not only started revealing themselves but are also being intensified. So I'm interested how they will play out.

Beastboy

It seems Beastboy's hatred of Ness is subsiding for now, or nah? Stay tune

Aquaman

Aquaman ends up saving Ness's relationship with Raven but also reveals Ness's weaknesses. I chose Aquaman to do this because he's still real known but also made for a realistic battle against Ness compared to if I would of tried other brainwashed heroes such as Superman

Superman

Why make Superman the way he is? I wanted to make the story darker by showing that not even Superman himself is perfect. One mistake that destroyed a relationship has now caused Superman to become possessive and try to take what he thinks is his.

Wonder Woman

I chose Wonder Woman as a possible interest because of her mental maturity(and beauty;) ) and the fact that even she has her moments that where she's not so mighty but also is a person at the end of the day. Ness is able to bring out the fun in her because of how chilled and fun he is.

* * *

with that another review done, glad y'all enjoyed the story so far, pm or put your oc in the review. And leave a review I don't mind hearing opinions when it doesn't involve my writing format. Its only gonna keep improving as long as y'all got my back. Take y'all

And blaze one for 4/20

_ _ ( OOOOOOOOOOOO)

( ) & oooooooooooooo)

I\OooooooOOOO/

S

T

O

N

E

R


	9. Ep 6: The GeNessis: Ness's Past

**BEST READ WITH THE BLACK ON WHITE TEXT(moon looking button):**

 **Music to listen to.**

 **Opening: Doughboyz Cashout – City of Dealers**

 **Break: Fabolous ft. 2 Chainz – When I Feel Like It**

 **Ritual Song: Xzibit - Concentrate**

 **Closing: Gunplay ft. Masspike Miles – Household Name**

* * *

 **EXT.? DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **We see a black caeser haired African American in a black shirt, shoes, and black jean shorts. He's about the age of 4 running around with an Asian kid assumed to be the dark Wei Shen from Sleeping Dogs haired Toji wearing a red polo shirt, tan khakis, and white shoes while there is also a boy in a body suit with similar colors of a certain well known Mercenary.**

 **NESS**

(Points running to a house)

Come on guys its right over here.

 **As they go into the abandoned house and into the basement...**

 **NESS**

(Picks up a sword)

Told you this sword's real...

 **TOJI**

(Acting unimpressed)

Whatever it's not that cool...

 **NESS**

(Mad)

Is to!

 **RED FIEND**

Now now brothers let's not argue-

 **?**

(Angrily grabs Red Fiend by the throat)

Hey!

 **We see a tall white bald man wearing a red and black Kill City Basketball jersey holding Red Fiend by the throat.**

 **TOJI**

(Shocked and scared)

Red!

 **BALD MAN**

Well, well, what do we have here? A nigger, a slant eyed commi, and a wanna be gimp. Sucks for you gimp because your fagot ass is going to be my example of what happens when you touch my shit.

 **RED FIEND**

(Laughs at the bald man pretending to not be scared)

If I'm a faggot, why fucking your mom feel so go-

 **BALD MAN**

(Increases his grip)

A slick mouth huh?

 **RED FIEND**

(Losing breath while feeling pain)

Aaaaah!

 **NESS**

(Angry)

Let him go!

 **BALD MAN**

(Smacks Ness into the wall)

Shut up Nigger?

 **TOJI**

(Slowly backing away from the man)

What do I do?

 **BALD MAN**

(Looking at Toji with an evil grin while Ness sees a sword next to him)

You know what now both of your friends are going to die Commi, right in front of you.

 **TOJI**

(Gets on his hands and knees with his face to the ground crying)

Please we're sorry just let us go.

 **?(VOICE IN SOMEBODIES HEAD)**

(Laughs)

You'll never be one of us, you're just some Kill City kid whose mom got lucky to be impregnated by us. So go and die, just like everybody in this damn city.

 **NESS**

Hey...

 **BALD MAN**

(Turns around)

Oh look who's-

 **The bald man turns around to be impaled with the sword stabbing through his heart. Not a second later, the bald man lets go of Red Fiend as he falls to the ground, taking his last breath...**

 **NESS**

(Looting the bald man)

I won't die. And neither will y'all, its time for a change.

 **Ness looks in a black chest and throws a gun to Red Fiend and brass knuckles to Toji. Then he loots bald man's body and throws Toji an address book.**

 **NESS**

And it starts with this block. Toji find all of these guys on the book for me and Rojo. They might be the ones controlling it. We take this block and us kids will have this whole area to be safe.

 **RED FIEND**

(Examines the gun)

Ok so soon as Toji finds them, you want me to come up with a plan to force them protect the block or we kill them if necessary?

 **TOJI**

Why not just put them in jail?

 **NESS**

Some of the people we'll face, are escaped convicts. They have too much pull, and will keep doing bad as long as they can...They'll keep killing people just like my mom...

 **RED FIEND**

(Smirks)

Look at our little bro thinking of this plan, Toji. This won't be an easy thing to do and I hope you realize that blood is on your hands now. So we'll have our day of death as well.

 **NESS**

I understand.

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

That's you two, I'm still good.

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

Fuck you, but for real y'all got me?

 **TOJI**

(Sighs then smiles)

What kind of bro would I be if I let you two just kill out of "word of mouth"?

 **RED FIEND**

(Smirks under his mask)

Looks like the brothers are in business, let's make this place safer.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Opening:**

[Verse 1: Payroll Giovanni]

My plans after high school simple get skrilla

My heroes ain't wear no capes just chinchillas

Living in the city where a nigga with a job is a nobody while the dealers treated like God

Street niggas looking like they just went platinum

Foreign on feet with the Rolex platinum

I wanted to get money with him but don't ask him

So I'ma sell my D and make the nigga come to me

I'ma real dealer nigga I don't finesse

Cause in my city that'll get your ass stretched

Learn from the best pass game to the pups toasting with my day one champagne in my cup

Posted at the spot and my sack still fresh

Looking up the block I look right then left

Saw a narc car and almost lost my breath rape van around the corner everybody clear the set

[Hook: Payroll Giovanni]

Raised in the city of the dealers and the hood full of killers keep the bullshit I just want money

So I hit the block and I got my own money

Was only 21 playing with grown money

(x2)

[Verse 2: HBK]

I'm from the city it's a competition not getting slugged

You gon jump behind the line or you gon hop in the front

That's your man you better watch him if he boxed then scrunched to have you looking at a dime, he only got 10 months

Murders going on everyday and time in the streets

Don't believe this shit real, follow crime in the D

I know niggas on my head, all these diamonds on me

But I can't stop shining, I just got it in me

Got it for cheap? Not from me but my nigga official had a connect when YG came and needed a pistol

Wanna cop me a 50, I just need it for issues but niggas wanna see us down signing papers with initials

Used to be on Sussex, peeping out the window

Just woke up but still dreaming bout a Benzo

Snapped in reality, a nigga hearing gunshots

Nothing new it's just that one block

[Hook:]

[Verse 3: Roc]

I got a message to deliver I demand to be heard

Before I got locked up I was on my way to a bird

It started from flipping grams, niggas was doing scams I was catching a sitting off I'm a blessing I been a boss

My presents had niggas still tryna get out a Dodge

Whether I just be by myself or the whole entourage

When my face tore up you better know I mean business cause in the next couple seconds my 40 gon start spitting

I get love from my city

Best believe niggas know me

And I got a black nigga who fosho kill for me

Real talk I got bands guy

Paid lawyer on stand by

Coupe muscle 22's ice got a nigga cool

Skin got a nigga tatted up from head to chest

A sticky situation show what friends the best, lord play to the left

I got stripes like a ref

Play in the D and it's death

(Play in the D and it's death]

 **bryf963 Presents**

 **Teen Titians: Birth of Ness**

 **Starring**

 **Ness**

 **The DC and OC owned Teen Titans and Villains**

[Hook]

 **BACK TO:**

* * *

 **We are then sent back to the present...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Runs her hands on Ness's back while thinking aloud)

So that was when you first got blood on your hands...

 **NESS**

Yeah...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Anger slowly builds)

For you guys at that young of an age to experience that...you had no choice...

 **RED FIEND**

(Serious yet calm)

No we always had a choice, after that day we not only ended up taking over that block but blocks making it safe for those people. That day Ness just didn't want to experience another love ones being killed so...

 **NESS**

(Accepts the reality)

I became like them...a killer with no soul...that deserves-

 **RAVEN**

No!

 **Everybody looks at Raven surprised at her outburst...**

 **RAVEN**

(Looks Ness in the eyes)

You have a soul...you don't need to kill no more...your one of us Ness.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smirks)

Raven's right Ness whether you like to admit it or not, you still have a heart to even consider sparing those monsters' lives.

 **NESS**

(In Denial)

But it felt good...knowing that they could never do that again...knowing that they was killed by one of their own.

 **RED FIEND**

Have any of you guys ever taken a life?...Its like playing god...Just like them.

 **ZARA**

(Gets Serious)

Stop it guys...you guys are not one of them.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

You took a chance to be a great man Ness. You might even become as good a hero as the mutant hero Louis "Elementalist" Brooks one day.

 **Instantly Red Fiend, Regina, and Ness freeze up to that name...**

 **REGINA**

(Silently speaks in shock and realization of that name)

Brooks...?

 **NESS**

(Anger starts rising as he tenses up)

I'll never be like him...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Feeling his body tense)

Ness what's wrong?

 **For the first time since she's known Ness, Raven senses the feeling hatred and vengeance within Ness to the point that it's scary.**

 **RED FIEND**

Ness never got around to telling you his real name. It's Jaison Brooks...

 **ZARA**

(Shocked beyond words)

No...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

You'll never be one of us...but he's...

 **NESS**

A hero who sealed my powers. I don't know what that cult did but I've been blessed with these powers.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

I see, is that why you name some of your heavy moves after gods and goddesses?

 **NESS**

Yeah, each time I gain control over an element I dedicate that element to a god or goddess to give it more strength.

 **STARFIRE**

So how many of the elements you can do?

 **NESS**

Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Most the elements he controls.

 **NESS**

(Lost in thought but speaking out loud as his anger increases to high levels)

When I find him...I'll...I'll...

 **ZARA**

(Shocked)

But even I heard of him being one with almost no flaws, always fighting for justice.

 **STARFIRE**

(Concern as she sees Ness anger continue to build)

Friend Ness please calm yourself.

 **RAVEN**

(Concerned)

No you won't, you're a hero Ness.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Concerned as well)

Raven is right don't let him be the reason that you waste your chance to be something greater.

 **NESS**

(Makes a serious decision)

I'm going back to training tomorrow.

 **ROBIN**

Not until-

 **NESS**

There's somewhere I need to go.

 **RAVEN**

What if-

 **NESS**

I promise.

 **RAVEN**

Ok…

 **ROBIN**

I don't know, how do we know you won't go off in order to find him.

 **NESS**

(Looks at Robin seriously)

I won't.

 **CYBER RIDER**

Then I'll accompany him in case he needs assistance.

 **ZARA**

Fine but I wanna see Mari so you'll be dropping me off and picking me up.

 **ROBIN**

Wonder Woman how long can you be here for?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

The end of the week, then I must report back to the league.

 **RED FIEND**

(Smirks under his mask)

Then guess I'll chill here if you're going there bro.

 **ROBIN**

(A curious expression appears on his face)

To where?

 **RED FIEND**

A special training ground we made after he met Batman.

 **CYBER RIDER**

I'm quite curious about how you met the Dark Knight.

 **NESS**

Ask him yourself-

 **BATMAN**

(A hologram of Batman in the Bat Cave appears, Ness slowly getting annoyed)

Batman reporting.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Sorry to bother you but everybody is curious about how you met Ness, if you have the time.

 **BATMAN**

(Sighs out of depression of remembering)

While looking for the Penguin I heard reports of possible dealings in Kill City. While looking around the city I heard gun shots of the submachine gun type...

* * *

 **Kill City 2 years after previous flashback...**

 **BATMAN**

(Thinking to himself while looking through the city.)

So far no leads.

 **But just then many gun shots are heard...**

 **BATMAN**

(Looks at a building where flashing lights are appearing in a window)

Looks like I was wrong.

 **Within the building in a room with many of the guards and what appears to be a boss dead...**

 **NESS**

(Bleeding out while he sits his back against a box)

Looks like I under estimated them, to think it was a trap.

 **BATMAN**

(Sees Ness and walks up to him)

A kid like you has a lot of hero potential in you to waste it on just killing.

 **NESS**

(Slowly losing consciousness)

I did what needed to be done.

 **BATMAN**

(Shots Ness up with a needle)

Here, this adrenaline shot should keep you alive long enough for me to get you to the hospital.

 **NESS**

(Trying to stand)

No take me to Kill Ave 1200…I gotta doctor there.

 **BATMAN**

(Picks Ness up and carries him)

Alright but you should think about a change as you get older kid.

 **NESS**

(Slowly passing out)

Jaison Brooks but I go by Ness...

 **BATMAN**

Batman.

 **The younger Ness passes out completely as our flashback ends...**

 **CUT TO:**

* * *

 **Fost Da Writer Skit Ep.1**

 **Disclaimer: This is all joke DC, don't take me 80% serious**

 **Break:**

 **INT. FOST PRODUCTIONS HEADQUATERS DAY**

 **FOST DA WRITER**

(Laying on the couch, rapping)

Now do the shit when I feel like it yeah,

When I feel like it, smoke one when I feel like it,

 **Phone rings...**

 **FOST DA WRITER**

(Answers)

Yeah?

 **?**

Stop playing with my name Fost, I want "Repeck".

 **FOST DA WRITER**

Who this, Birdman from Cash Money?

 **?**

Owner of DC bitch, my people told you to stop playing with our name and you going to show us some "Respeck" or else. So we don't want you slandering our heroes like Superman or Beast Boy, we don't want you having good theme music that lets a fan made character look and sound better than real characters and we most certainly don't want you connecting with the fans. Oh and this Ness possible harem shit is off limits because Raven and Wonder Woman have love interests already. So stop playing with our name.

 **FOST DA WRITER**

I do what I want, fuck your name, have a good day, and suck it easy.

 **Fost hangs up.**

 **FOST DA WRITER**

(Singing)

A tornado flew around-

 **Phone rings...**

 **FOST DA WRITER**

Look DC-

 **?**

Actually this is Stan, Mr. Fost.

 **FOST DA WRITER**

(Smiles)

Oh yeah, how you been?

 **STAN**

I been fine like the story and don't be afraid to call on me any time.

 **FOST DA WRITER**

(Smirks at the readers)

Thanks appreciate it, the fans need you guys in this story so you already know...It's about to go down.

* * *

 **BACK TO:**

 **RED FIEND**

(Sighs)

Me and Toji were hysterical when we found him at Doc's. And then even more when Doc told us who dropped him off.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Thanks Batman.

 **BATMAN**

Just try not to make it a habit, Batman out.

 **With that Batman ends the connection...**

 **NESS**

(Sighs then smiles)

That's Batman for ya.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Sighs out of depression)

Why does he always keep a mask?

 **NESS**

I guess its just how some people are. I don't question shit sometimes because it's just the way it is.

 **STARFIRE**

(Trying to lighten up everybody's mood)

So Ness how did you get your powers and how was your fighting style made, friend?

 **NESS**

Most of it came from anime shows I watched and battling against Toji and Rojo.

 **STARFIRE**

Rojo?

 **RED FIEND**

(Points to himself)

That's one of my nicknames.

 **NESS**

And as far as the powers...hmmm.

 **RED FIEND**

(Smirks)

By the way you forgot to hang up your phone that day. I had to hang up and call you back...

 **Just then a flashback initiates 6 years after meeting Batman...**

* * *

 **GIRL**

(Moaning out of pleasure as she reaches an orgasm)

Ohh Aaaah! Papi...mas... I wanna have your baaaby!

* * *

 **I wanna give you my…O_O… Oh you guys um…back to the story…!**

* * *

 **In a pink wall, white carpet room with a white queen size bed...a shadow silhouette of a girl on all fours on top off her bed can be seen as there is also a teenage boy appearing to look like a certain somebody humping the girl harder than a scorpion uppercut-**

* * *

 **REGINA**

(Interrupts the flashback and brings us back to the room, disgusted at the thought and storytelling by Red Fiend)

Eeeeww stop!

 **RED FIEND**

(Trying to hold in his laughter)

For one who used to claim not to be Ness's sister and just a girl he knew from way back, you're really acting like an older sister...Sis!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Looks at Ness)

Hmm seems that you know some techniques for the pleasuring of women.

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

A little bit.

 **ZARA**

(Smirks and uses a teasing tone)

Pretty interesting huh you two?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Blushes)

I was only giving an obser...interpretation from the information I just heard.

 **RAVEN**

(A faint blush is seen on her face)

Like I would care.

 **STARFIRE**

Then why do I smell the pheromones of the ma-

 **RAVEN**

(Not yelling but gets her voice across the room)

No you don't!

 **ZARA**

(Falls on the floor and laughs)

Hahaha it sounds better when Starfire says it.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Sighs in relief thinking to herself)

I thought she was serious about the pheromones at first. I won't submit to you Ness not without a fight...although maybe I don't mind either of the outcomes a little bit...

 **RED FIEND**

(Fake coughs and looks over to Ness)

Ahem, any way...

 **NESS**

(Rolls his eyes)

Ight ight, here's what happened...

* * *

 **We are then taken back to the flashback with a now black all clothed Ness putting on a black fitted cap..**.

 **NESS**

(Hears his phone ringing, picks it up and answers it)

Ness.

 **RED FIEND**

(On the other end of the phone)

Hey bro how goes the killing of the curious cat?

 **NESS**

(Shocked)

How did...Nevermind what's good?

 **RED FIEND**

You have a mission. Apparently a cults been sacrificing people at a church on Kane Street. You know what to do.

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

Ight I'm on it.

GIRL

(In a robe pouting at Ness as he hangs up the phone)

Awww why you have to go Papi? You're always about your job.

 **NESS**

(Leaving)

Na killing that pussy's the job, this is about to be donation.

 **Inside the church...we see a stereotypical wooden benches, floors and altar with a red rug leading from the entrance down to the altar. White walls surround this somewhat aging church but that's not the worse part. Right at the altar we see people in dark brown hooded robes with hoods up covered by golden goblin like masks standing in a circle.**

 **FOLLOWER 1**

Soon we will have powers of the devine ones-

 **A knock comes from the front wooden doors...**

 **?**

(Italian accent)

Somebody order a pizza?!

 **FOLLOWER 1**

Perfect the sacrifice is here, COMING!

 **DELIVERY BOY**

(Holding a pizza box looking at the followers)

You must of ordered the pizza. Sorry for the fake accent they kill blacks on this street...and looks like y'all do to.

 **FOLLOWER 1**

(Waves his hand in denial)

Oh us? Nonsense, come in my boy, come in.

 **DELIVERY BOY**

(Nervous as he reads the receipt)

So yeah your pizza total is 6.66 as you requested?

 **FOLLOWER 1**

(Voice slowly becomes sinister as other members slowly creep behind the deliver boy)

Yes, we all are ready to make payments.

 **DELIVERY BOY**

(Slowly stepping backwards)

Actually this one's on the hous-

 **The delivery boy is grabbed by the followers.**

 **DELIVERY BOY**

(Trying to break free from the followers)

What are you doing?!

 **FOLLOWER 1**

(The delivery boy is now in being held in front of the altar)

Bringing forth the Gods and we just acquired the perfect sacrifice pizza man or should I say Ness.

 **NESS**

(Shocked and getting ready to fight back)

How did-

 **Before he can even speak his neck is injected with a needle...**

 **NESS**

(Falls to the ground while trying to move his body)

Can't move.

 **?**

(Smirks)

Thats easy my soon to be sacrificial slave.

 **Ness sees a middle to the back black haired girl a few years older than him in the same robe, excluding hood on or mask, as the followers, however hers is a black.**

 **LEADER**

(Walks up to Ness)

I'm the one who put in the kill order for you guys. "Oh help, I think the church is sacrificing people."

 **NESS**

Thanks a lot Rojo, you get me captured by the KKK/Greybeard from Skyrim motherfuckers and their leader, a wanna be Buffy the Vampire slayer.

 **LEADER**

(Walks up to Ness and puts her hand under his chin)

Aww thank you so much. It's a shame I have to kill that personality of yours, I hear you're a really good lover. But then again I can just make you my slave when you're under my control.

 **NESS**

And you think I will submit to you bitch.

 **LEADER**

As a matter fact I will do something not even your mom could do.

 **NESS**

(Anger rising to the maximum at the mention of her name)

...

 **LEADER**

Oh did I hit a nerve. Oh no, Killer Ness is going to kill me. The bastard kid of The Elementalist, who sealed his own son's powers and let his son's mother die on purpose.

 **NESS**

(Trying to lash out at her)

Shut the fuck up.

 **LEADER**

Tell me Ness, how much did it hurt watching her die right in front of you?

 **NESS**

I said shut the fuck up, you don't know shit about me.

 **LEADER**

Oh but I do baby, your heart died that day and though you saved your friends, deep down you gave into the lust of what Kill City is known for, murder. How can you ever be a hero of justice knowing that all that blood is on your hands?

 **NESS**

I never claimed that title bitch.

 **LEADER**

Because you're the same just like the ones who killed your Mom.

 **NESS**

(Looks away knowing the truth)

...

 **LEADER**

(Follows Ness's gaze and looks him right in the eyes)

But Ness, I can make the pain stop. I can make you never have those nightmares again. I can even help you kill your father. Just surrender your mind, body and soul to me so that I may cleanse you.

 **NESS**

(Confused but finds it funny)

You wanna sit on my face and squirt on me. You're weird for a cult leader.

 **LEADER**

(Shocked)

No I didn't say that.

 **NESS**

(Smirks while trying to move)

But you thought it?

 **LEADER**

(Slowly gets annoyed)

No.

 **NESS**

Don't deny, I bet Keke told you how I get down.

 **LEADER**

I don't know who that is.

 **NESS**

You said you heard how I teach girls how the pussy works.

 **LEADER**

(Sees Ness trying to break free)

What are you tal...trying to escape I see but Its too late begin the ceremony.

 **NESS**

(Smirks but shows a little nervousness)

Can you at least let me show you how your pussy works like Brian Mcknight?

 **LEADER**

(Steps back while the other followers circle around Ness)

After the ritual my slave. Begin!

 **Followers on the drums start playing...**

 **Ritual song** :

 **FOLLOWER 1**

(Chanting)

Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo

Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo

Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo

Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo

 **One of the followers levitates as the drums as the beat starts the song ends as the flashback is interrupted by Regina present.**

* * *

 **REGINA**

(Annoyed)

Stick to the story I know that chant is from that stupid song you used to listen with my brother.

 **NESS**

(Rolls his eyes)

Ight Ight. Here's what really happen.

* * *

 **Flashes back to what really happen...**

 **LEADER**

(Steps back while the other followers circle around Ness)

After the ritual my slave. Begin!

 **FOLLOWERS**

(Sing chanting)

Ahhhh waaaah uuuuu ooooooh!

 **LEADER**

Devine Ones here my cry, we summon your powers in exchange for our sacrifice of this mortal.

 **NESS**

(Sees a light above him)

Shit.

 **The light hits him instantly and Ness's eyes roll in the back of his head and stay there as Ness's whole world enters blackness, however that's not where our heroes story ends...**

 **?**

(A shining light reveals itself to Ness within this blackened world)

It is time my kin to finally bestow my powers to you, he without power yet with power awakens. Soon that other half will be filled but before that you must decide...

 **NESS**

Decide what?

 **?**

Will you take this journey and see it to the end or will you give up here and now?

 **NESS**

Fine I chose to take the journey on the road of life, happy.

?

Then I bestow upon you the power of the Devine Gods and Goddesses, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Gaia and even more to come as you reach new levels. NOW RISE MY KIN!

 **A light shines again as Ness is brought back to the real world...**

 **LEADER**

(Smirks)

Yes slave now swear your life to me.

 **NESS**

Yes master...

 **Ness stands up and uses the fire from the candles to burn all the followers...**

 **LEADER**

(Backs away in fear)

What?! But how are you not under my control.

 **NESS**

(Smirks and walks up to her)

I swear to finish my contract. On my life I swear that to you master...

 **LEADER**

(Gets on her knees pleadingly)

Please no...I'm sorry, have mercy on me, your God Ness?

 **NESS**

(Puts his hand on her chin and tilts it up as he holds his other arm up)

Sorry but in order to receive thy mercy you must watch your world crumble as you die. Maybe your ass should of thought of taking a different path religiously because, although God Ness is not perfect, Death is absolute.

 **LEADER**

(Begging for her life)

No please!

 **But before we can see the aftermath of whether or not Ness killed the leader we just see Ness next to the ruble that used to be the church as Ness walks away...**

* * *

 **NESS**

(Cuts back to the present)

And that's my story, put in some more "work", got locked up for assaults, and met y'all.

 **ROBIN**

Although our views are different, I can't say you guys are 100% wrong for how y'all handled villains.

 **ZARA**

(Smiles)

Plus you guys are different now, you're heroes now.

 **NESS**

(In deep thought)

I guess so.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smiles)

No I can tell I sense a changed man within you Ness, and not like others.

 **RED FIEND**

Doesn't matter about him, Ness will take care of Superman.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked looking at Ness)

You would still fight him for me?

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

Can't let him hurt the women in my life, right? But anyway y'all I'm going to sleep.

 **ZARA**

(Starts leaving)

Yeah you're right about that, with all the training you and I'll be doing we gonna need rest. Night Ness.

 **With that everyone leaves...however a half an hour later...**

 **?**

(Blushes thinking to herself)

He only sleeps in his boxers?! I should of knocked first.

 **NESS**

Raven?

 **RAVEN**

(Scared but calms down immediately)

...You're awake?

 **NESS**

(Reaches for the light)

Almost went to sleep but then I heard you.

 **RAVEN**

(Panics)

Don't turn off the light you're basically naked.

 **NESS**

(Laughs)

I got on clothes technically. But I'll keep the lights off, just don't try anything.

 **RAVEN**

(Gets serious)

You're really going to fight Superman again...

 **NESS**

(Gets serious as well)

If I have to.

 **RAVEN**

What if he kills you this time...Ness...-

 **NESS**

I won't die.

 **RAVEN**

(Tears up)

How do you know that?! He put you through so much pain...he wasn't going to stop...

 **NESS**

(Confused)

So you want me to turn bitch and run?

 **RAVEN**

(Calms herself down but stays serious)

I want...you to not be so reckless with your life.

 **NESS**

(Holds her hands and looks at her through the dark.)

Look Raven, y'all are heroes and heroines, it's in the job description. You can't fight thinking about our lives on the line all the time. People need y'all.

 **RAVEN**

It's tough sometimes, I never thought the day would come when I see somebody who was important to me die...he was like a big brother to me. And now the enemies are getting stronger, using our friends to kill one another. What if one of us...

 **NESS**

Then I'll handle it, I know y'all don't wanna-

 **RAVEN**

You're a hero too Ness, I don't want you going down that road again, you won't come back.

 **NESS**

(Smiles)

Raven...I find this side of you cute...I guess I'll just have to find another way if it comes to that.

 **RAVEN**

(Relieved yet annoyed)

Yes and I'm not cute.

 **NESS**

(Yawns)

Whoever telling you that is a liar, you can tell em I said that.

 **RAVEN**

(Can't help but to look away and smile)

...Thanks, Ness-

 **Seems like our hero fell asleep...**

 **RAVEN**

(Looks back at him)

He must of been more tired than I realized.

 **With that Raven leaves, giving one more look at our hero before teleporting back to her room.**

* * *

 **INT. ? NIGHT**

 **In some business conference like room we see three people...**

 **SLADE**

So the Titans think this is the end, however what they don't know is that this is only the beginning.

 **LUTHOR**

(Smirks)

To think he barely survived his battle with Aquaman, only to find out he needs a long time to recover after using his powers too much.

 **?**

And to make it even better we turned their own against them again so easily. Oh I just can't wait to destroy Ness.

 **SLADE**

At ease, our time will come soon. The destruction of the Teen Titans, Justice League and others is inevitable.

* * *

 **Closing:**

 **Credits**

[Hook: Gunplay and (Masspike Miles)]

Got my hate up with my weight, cause niggas gon' test ya

And these bitches only with you for the fame

I'm just tryna to live ten toes on the grit

But I became a house hold name (Now I'm a house hold name)

Wanna be a rapper but they just won't let it happen

Nigga tryna trade the cage for the stage

They paid on our demises try to stop us rising

But in the process we became a house hold name

(Now I'm a house hold name)

[Verse 1: Gunplay]

Tell me why you niggas want to see me broke and dead

Don't wanna see me eating, wanna see me choke instead

And that's why my chopper be my only co-conspirator

Cocaine, coke, and Smirnoff this ain't no Smoke and Mirrors

Drunk on the road to riches in the V I'm veering off

Sleeping on the steering wheel ended up back in Miramar

I'm looking for my gift already cursed with all this curses

And with these verses I surf the Earth's surface

[Hook:}

[Verse 2: Gunplay]

I just wanna write rap songs, rock black stones

Watch craps roll, and stay off of tapped phones

I just want a clean bitch in a black thong

And just one slida rida I can bank on

I'm a legend living still ain't begged forgiveness

As I chug another Guinness, choppin' work up with the winners and the trap hoes

They try to end me from the start

Looking up to God, as I embark upon a higher plateau

[Hook:]

[Verse 3: Masspike Miles]

They try hold me back yeah they wanna see a real nigga fall

They told me life is the price and my loved ones tears was the cause

Yeah, all my real niggas feel me

Try to judge but there's nothing that defeats me

For the love of the fame

They sacrifice for a name

Cause that's the rule of the game

[Hook:]

 **Teen Titans**

 **Ness…FO$T Da Writer**

 **Zara…XxTributomxX**

 **Cyber Rider…MediaMan18**

 **Regina…Rosemarie Benson**

 **Red Fiend…Red Fiend**

 **Other Characters…Me**

 **Teen Titans- DC owned**

 **Batman…DC**

 **Wonder Woman…DC**

 **Slade…DC**

 **Lex Luthor…DC**

 **END**

* * *

 **Well ain't that some shit. We got Ness's past with Batman, Toji and Rojo, also how he got his powers. Lastly that he might be getting prepared for Superman and that somethings not right within the Titians. And for some thinking I might be slacking on the story because its shorter, reread and look for the easy ass hints I'm doing for future chapters because there's several. As for as more OC's go it's still open because I want some OC's filling up the spots. One thing I like about my story is talking to ya'll the oc submitters, the reviewers, lastly the fans and followers. Believe it or not the submitters always help by either adding ideas, listening to my ideas, talk about whatever, and make sure I improve( Rosemarie;) lol). So shoot the pm or review, fav or follower, stay real.**


	10. Ep 7: The Fall

**BEST READ WITH THE BLACK ON WHITE TEXT(moon looking button):**

 **Music to listen to.**

 **Opening: Doughboyz Cashout – City of Dealers**

 **Break: Fabolous ft. 2 Chainz – When I Feel Like It**

 **Closing: Gunplay ft. Masspike Miles – Household Name**

* * *

 **EXT.? DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Two heroes stand on a battlefield.**

 **SUPERMAN**

So what makes you think this time will be different? You're a one trick pony.

 **NESS**

(Gets serious)

Because underestimation is the worst shit you can do, Rojo taught me that.

 **SUPERMAN**

Then I won't show no mercy this time.

 **NESS**

That makes two of us.

 **SUPERMAN**

I warned you.

 **NESS**

(Gets into his fighting stance)

Same lets fight.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Face gets serious)

Die boy.

 **As the heroes rush to each other we are taken to a few days before…**

 **?**

 **(** Screaming)

Aaaaaaah!

 **NESS**

(Comes into the opened room)

Yo!

 **Regina falls on the floor still shaking in a traumatized manner.**

 **NESS**

(Runs over and gets on his knees)

Sis!

 **REGINA**

(Repeating while shaking)

Spiders, spiders, spiders, spiders, get away, get away from me...

 **NESS**

(Looks at Beastboy wearing a spider costume)

The fuck man?!

 **BEASTBOY**

I was only trying to make scare her a tiny bit.

 **NESS**

(Checking on Regina)

She has a fear of spiders...and now she's having a meltdown from the stress.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Panics)

What are we gonna do?

 **ZARA**

(Walks in and starts looking around)

Do about...?

 **BEASTBOY**

(Feels as if the Grim Reaper is standing next to him)

Zara...this...

 **ZARA**

(Pieces together what happened then lunges at Beastboy with a hammer in anger)

Wha...you asshole!

* * *

 **Before the result can be seen, an hour later passes...**

 **A 5.8ft, small caramel skin tone body frame that borders on being a medium frame with a hourglass figure women stands annoyed at Ness, Zara, and a unconscious Beastboy. Her face is oval shaped, thin lips and high cheekbones. Many would describe her hair as jet black, slightly wavy, and that she wears it loose. She has almond shaped, dark brown eyes, wears a red crop top and an, a between the knee high, black skirt. Her brown, ankle length boots have a two inch heel, wears newsboy style caps and around her neck, she wears a small, silver cross.**

 **?**

(Gives Ness an annoyed look)

Who did this?

 **NESS**

Not me I swear, I known her longer than you, so why would I do that?

 **BEASTBOY**

(Wakes up out of his "coma")

Oww my head...hey there momma.

 **?**

(Looks at Beastboy wearing a spider costume)

So it was you then?!

 **BEASTBOY**

(Pleading for his life)

I'm sorry I didn't know.

?

(Sighs)

Fine, just don't do it again k.

 **NESS**

You're way more forgiving than Zara, Carmen.

 **CARMEN**

As long as "estúpido" here doesn't mess with my Ginny anymore, then I can let this go.

 **BEASTBOY**

Why did she freak-out like that? She just stood there screamed then had a crazy meltdown.

 **CARMEN**

(Sighs out of depression)

Some of it may be a part of her Autism I still don't understand all of it completely.

 **BEASTBOY**

(Looks at Ness face palming himself while Beastboy is shocked along with everybody in the room saved for Ness and Carmen)

What?! Why do you have her on the team when she has this disease, she can freak-out on us at any moment, du-

 **Before the sentence can be finished all Beastboy can see is anger within the brown eyes of Ness as he holds Beastboy in the air by his throat.**

 **ZARA**

(Shocked at what is taken place)

Ness?!

 **NESS**

(Angry)

Don't you ever talk about her like that...She hurts a lot from this disorder, Beastboy, she has trouble with eye contact towards even the ones she loves, might have OCD from my experience of knowing her, plus she's noise and light sensitive. But she's tougher than any of us, she has to deal with niggas like you thinking she the fucking plague. When it comes to programming, I could take her to war with me vs a billion Supermans

 **ZARA**

(Grabs on to Ness arms, looking pleadingly into his eyes)

Let him go Ness, let's just leave already we're running late plus Cyber is waiting for us.

 **NESS**

(Drops Beastboy to the floor as he walks away)

Carmen take care of my sister.

 **CARMEN**

(Smiles)

Count on me hermano.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Opening:**

[Verse 1: Payroll Giovanni]

My plans after high school simple get skrilla

My heroes ain't wear no capes just chinchillas

Living in the city where a nigga with a job is a nobody while the dealers treated like God

Street niggas looking like they just went platinum

Foreign on feet with the Rolex platinum

I wanted to get money with him but don't ask him

So I'ma sell my D and make the nigga come to me

I'ma real dealer nigga I don't finesse

Cause in my city that'll get your ass stretched

Learn from the best pass game to the pups toasting with my day one champagne in my cup

Posted at the spot and my sack still fresh

Looking up the block I look right then left

Saw a narc car and almost lost my breath rape van around the corner everybody clear the set

[Hook: Payroll Giovanni]

Raised in the city of the dealers and the hood full of killers keep the bullshit I just want money

So I hit the block and I got my own money

Was only 21 playing with grown money

(x2)

[Verse 2: HBK]

I'm from the city it's a competition not getting slugged

You gon jump behind the line or you gon hop in the front

That's your man you better watch him if he boxed then scrunched to have you looking at a dime, he only got 10 months

Murders going on everyday and time in the streets

Don't believe this shit real, follow crime in the D

I know niggas on my head, all these diamonds on me

But I can't stop shining, I just got it in me

Got it for cheap? Not from me but my nigga official had a connect when YG came and needed a pistol

Wanna cop me a 50, I just need it for issues but niggas wanna see us down signing papers with initials

Used to be on Sussex, peeping out the window

Just woke up but still dreaming bout a Benzo

Snapped in reality, a nigga hearing gunshots

Nothing new it's just that one block

[Hook:]

[Verse 3: Roc]

I got a message to deliver I demand to be heard

Before I got locked up I was on my way to a bird

It started from flipping grams, niggas was doing scams I was catching a sitting off I'm a blessing I been a boss

My presents had niggas still tryna get out a Dodge

Whether I just be by myself or the whole entourage

When my face tore up you better know I mean business cause in the next couple seconds my 40 gon start spitting

I get love from my city

Best believe niggas know me

And I got a black nigga who fosho kill for me

Real talk I got bands guy

Paid lawyer on stand by

Coupe muscle 22's ice got a nigga cool

Skin got a nigga tatted up from head to chest

A sticky situation show what friends the best, lord play to the left

I got stripes like a ref

Play in the D and it's death

(Play in the D and it's death]

 **bryf963 Presents**

 **Teen Titians: Birth of Ness**

 **Starring**

 **Ness**

 **The DC and OC owned Teen Titans and Villains**

[Hook]

* * *

 **BACK TO:**

 **With that we are now in front of a familiar red bricked out estate or Mansion where Ness has parked his car outside of a big steel, fence like gate and is now standing while leaning on the car with Cyber Raider next to him and Zara in front of Ness...**

 **NESS**

(Crosses his arms in front of him)

No.

 **ZARA**

(Holding an open bottle of water pleading to Ness)

Please Ness, she'll only be a minute.

 **NESS**

(Sighs out of annoyance)

I got places to go Zara, I can't hang with y'all. Just tell her I said-

 **?**

Ness!

 **NESS**

(Sees her jump at him to late)

Mar-

 **MARI**

(Kisses Ness's lips then holds him tight against her assets)

Oh how I've missed you. You know how easy I could of killed you, you can't let us girls seduce you.

 **Between the older and younger sister, many would say that they were twins but that Mari got more of the voluptuous athletic build than Zara.**

 **NESS**

(Trying to break free)

Mmmph.

 **ZARA**

(Watches shocked)

Sis he can't breathe.

 **MARI**

(Lets go)

Oh, sorry baby.

 **NESS**

(Gets his breath back)

...No you're not.

 **MARI**

(Uses a seductive tone)

You know you liked it, you can't resist your urges to become one with me.

 **NESS**

(Tries to put space between him and Mari but fails)

Your little teasing won't work on me Mari.

 **ZARA**

(Teams up with Mari and presses herself against Ness as well)

Oh but didn't you say you wanted 2?

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Thinking)

Damn he's lucky yet curse, their art of seduction is on a crazy level of genius.

 **MARI**

(Smirks)

Awww look as he tries to resist sister.

 **ZARA**

(Smirks back)

I'd bet he'll break any second-

 **But then the both back off of Ness.**

 **ZARA**

But Raven and maybe even Wonder Woman would beg to differ.

 **MARI**

(A curious expression appears on her face)

Oh? Wonder Woman, that milf? And who's this Raven?

 **CYBER RIDER**

Raven is a half human half demon, who uses a magic type sorcery to defeat her foes. She is beautiful but if not for the Titans, would be deadly as well.

 **MARI**

Ah I see thanks...

 **CYBER RIDER**

Cyber Rider, a pleasure.

 **MARI**

(Uses a flirty tone)

So you must be a tough strong man too huh?

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Blushes)

Though I may not be on Ness's level I could see myself being 4th command behind Robin, Ness, and Red Fiend.

 **MARI**

(Impressed)

So you're second in command?

 **NESS**

For now.

 **?**

So you're the Ness Ms. Larson has told me about.

 **MARI**

(Turns around and waves)

Hi Professor X. My sister and her friends are here. Guys this is our leader Professor Xavier. Professor X Zara, Ness, and in the back we have Cyber Rider.

 **That's right I did a Marvel crossover ( I kinda gave the hint in that Ness's Past chapter) lol.**

 **NESS**

(Notices he's being stared at)

Yeah...

 **PROFESSOR XAVIER**

(Talking to Ness telepathically)

So you actually survived? I was so sad about what your father did and still am. I couldn't take him off the X Men due to lack of evidence but I did put him only on solo missions. So far his ambitions have kept him at bay but I worry that he may start killing future heroes that are not "blessed" like him.

 **NESS**

So you actually know that he's not the hero everyone says he is huh? Well that sucks, I'll look into it but not much I can do at the moment since he's actually stronger than me.

 **PROFESSOR XAVIER**

I must admit you more humble than him, I expect great things from you Jaison.

 **NESS**

So does everyone good and bad. But on the real don't let him know I still live or it could be bad for Mari and Zara.

 **PROFESSOR XAVIER**

I will.

 **MARI**

(Pouts)

Professor don't probe his mind, only I can do that.

 **PROFESSOR XAVIER**

(Stops his telekinesis and looks at Mari)

Listen Mari, this meeting with Ness and his existence never took place, you understand?

 **MARI**

But why, I wanted everybody to meet my boy toy.

 **PROFESSOR XAVIER**

The Elementalist will hunt him down, if he is informed about him.

 **ZARA**

So what Ness will wi-

 **NESS**

(Anger building up as he clinches his fists)

Lose...

 **ZARA**

What?

 **MARI**

(Uses a serious tone)

He's right sister.

 **CYBER RIDER**

I feel like there is something you're not telling us.

 **ZARA**

(Shocked at her sisters change of voice)

Sis...?

 **MARI**

(Gets angry as her body starts to bubble with her fists closed)

Power wise their almost matched, however the Elementalist is one with all of the basic Elementalist. He'll just absorb all of Ness's elements, even I can't beat him.

 **ZARA**

(Hugs Mari from behind)

Sis calm down.

 **MARI**

(Sighs out of depression as she slowly tears up)

I hate always feeling so weak, I couldn't even save you I had to get Ness to. When you told me he almost...like me...I'm a failure.

 **ZARA**

No you're not, right Ness?

 **NESS**

I owed you one, so it was no problem. Plus if you had left those 3-4 years prior, all of the X-Men would of died and Shark would've hunted you down again.

 **MARI**

(Shocked by the realization that Ness isn't making an assumption)

How do you know that?

 **ZARA**

(Tears up)

We found his notes in his secret room...you were on the tv and...

 **NESS**

(Calms himself down and hugs the both of them)

From the shit I gather by only looking at the room, he was gonna make Zara watch you get raped. I should of killed him...

 **ZARA**

Ness no...

 **MARI**

(Calms down and smiles)

Funny thing is I knew teaching you was a good thing, you finally changed Ness.

 **NESS**

No I haven't I'm still...

 **MARI**

No you was never a monster Ness, Shark, he's a real monster. He destroyed me and tried to do worst to my sister. He killed people and laugh out of pure enjoy of it, even when it involved kids Ness.

 **NESS**

I can't change Mari, if I do I become wea-

 **Mari delivers a powerful smack to the face.**

 **PROFESSOR XAVIER**

And to think I was about to tell her to do that. Ness what made you strong was and will always make you strong is your will. I sensed it the moment I met you. You doubt yourself yet always know you have to get the job done.

 **MARI**

(Crying)

So please stop beating yourself up about the past and I'll do the same for my dearest student, ok.

 **NESS**

(Looks away)

Fine whatever.

 **ZARA**

Wow I never seen Ness blush before. Not even Raven can do that.

 **MARI**

That's because I had to perform the Larson Ritual with him.

 **ZARA**

Whaaaat?! But around that age is extremely intimate!

 **MARI**

Yes and no...it was more of a understanding each other's' bodies and mind kind of thing and it just happens to effects Ness more due to his past. The fact that he knows I won't betray his trust with his life gives him a security he hasn't had in a while.

 **NESS**

(In denial)

That's a lie it just feels weird.

 **MARI**

(Fake tears up)

So you don't trust and love your teacher...

 **NESS**

I didn't say that.

 **MARI**

Then why can't you admit your love for me.

 **NESS**

Because...I'm not that kind of guy.

 **MARI**

(Stops faking)

Its ok I still love you Ness.

 **NESS**

(Starts walking to his car)

Whatever, Im out of here, I gotta train. Come on Cyber.

 **MARI**

Bye Ness and Cyber Rider...oh and don't worry about Zara I'll drop her off home.

 **NESS**

Ight bye y'all.

 **CYBER RIDER**

Ladies, Professor a pleasure.

 **PROFESSOR XAVIER**

(Smiles)

Same to you fellow hero.

 **ZARA**

Bye guys.

* * *

 **INT. DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **We are now in a dimly lit room with white walls, black dressers, a black computer table and purple rugged flooring. On a queen size bed between two dressers lays a crying woman...**

 **REGINA**

(Thinking)

Now they all know how useless I truly am. Knowing Ness, Robin is going to find a way to make him tell them about my Autism, then they'll most likely kick me off the team.

 **Door opens...**

 **CARMEN**

Ginny?

 **REGINA**

(Turns to the other side to see Carmen and then sits up)

Carmen?

 **CARMEN**

(Comes and sits next to her)

Yes it's me chica, you feeling better?

 **REGINA**

They all think I'm a useless program that needs to be debugged and are going to kick me off the team.

 **CARMEN**

Not as long as Ness is on the team.

 **REGINA**

And how long will that be, Ness is too much of a lone wolf at times. He's going to get himself killed...when he fought Superman he was destroyed.

 **CARMEN**

They need you more than you realize chica. That green idiota that scared you tried to kick you off the team, but then Ness set him straight for sure. You are not death Ginny you, you have a disorder that you showed everybody you beat the fuck outta of it every time by working hard and being the best programmer the Titans ever had. The new security thing you are almost done with can break mind control just in case someone has been brainwashed.

 **REGINA**

You think so?

 **CARMEN**

I know so mí amor.

 **Out of now where the room emits a feeling of passion as they share a kiss.**

 **REGINA**

I love you Carmen, I want to go home with you.

 **CARMEN**

Sí mí amor.

 **Later at Robin's room a knock is heard...**

 **ROBIN**

Oh Ginny, what can I do for you?

 **REGINA**

(Looks away)

Robin...I'm going back with Carmen.

 **ROBIN**

(Frowns)

Oh? For how long? I know you have school soon and we still need you to finish up the new security system.

 **CARMEN**

Don't worry she'll be back soon, Ness'll make sure of that.

 **ROBIN**

Ok then we hope you come back soon, Zara's gonna miss you a lot I'm sure.

 **REGINA**

Ok, bye Robin.

 **?**

Hmm.

 **Later that night...**

 **CARMEN**

(Pulls up at Baxter Hall, Auden University)

And casa de casa, I guess.

 **As they both stand out of the car...**

 **REGINA**

(Sighs out of depressing)

I hope Ness isn't mad at me.

 **CARMEN**

Don't worry amor, he'll be fine but he'll will probably be here to bring you back when you get here.

 **?**

(Drops a car next to them)

I wouldn't be so sure.

 **CARMEN**

(Is quickly grabbed out of nowhere)

Aaah!

 **REGINA**

(Looks up to the person with shock and fear)

Carmen!...Su..Superman?!

 **SUPERMAN**

Yes, and if I'm correct you was Ness's sister.

 **REGINA**

Was?

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Was until I killed him.

 **REGINA**

(Shocked)

You're lying...

 **SUPERMAN**

You should of seen it, how I beat him to a bloody pulp then broke each of his limbs.

 **REGINA**

You're lying!

 **SUPERMAN**

And to finish it off I broke his neck. But I give him credit on how he never gave up or even told me to stop.

 **REGINA**

I don't believe you.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Then look at what I just drop next to you.

 **Regina sees two broken communicators...**

 **REGINA**

Nooooooooo!

 **SUPERMAN**

Now Regina listen up, you're going to give me the codes to the tower.

 **REGINA**

I can't do that.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Prepares to snap Carmen's neck with his free hand)

So that's your final decision?

 **REGINA**

Carmen!

 **CARMEN**

Ginny don't do it.

 **REGINA**

Not her!

 **SUPERMAN**

I have a belief when it comes to love "Ginny", it's a strength and a weakness.

 **REGINA**

Please, I can't do that.

 **CARMEN**

(Feels pain as Superman slowly twists her neck)

Aaaaaaah!

 **REGINA**

Carmen!

 **SUPERMAN**

Just give me what I want and she'll live.

 **REGINA**

Ok...

 **SUPERMAN**

Good girl, now what's the code.

 **REGINA**

(Struggles to comply while thinking)

Brooks I'm sorry...

 **But just then Superman lets go of Carmen in order to dodge a bullet.**

 **CARMEN**

(Falling)

Aaaaaah!

 **?**

(Catches Carmen)

I got you.

 **REGINA**

Toji?!

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

In the flesh.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Thinking)

A Kryptonite bullet? But that can only mean.

 **?**

(Smirks while standing on top of Baxter Hall roof)

What can I say, we're paranoid when it comes to our older sister.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks at him)

Red Fiend.

 **RED FIEND**

The one and only.

 **TOJI**

Now look here man of steel you got too options, leave and don't come back here or get beat to a pulp by kryptonite bullets.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Thinking)

I'm not ready to take them out yet but I will soon and then she'll be mine...

 **RED FIEND**

Come on make my day, my finger is itching to pull the trigger.

 **SUPERMAN**

Fine but soon I'll will be coming back.

 **With that Superman leaves once again...**

 **TOJI**

(Puts Carmen down)

You ladies ok?

 **REGINA**

How did you guys know he was coming for us?

 **TOJI**

We didn't.

 **RED FIEND**

We was coming to see if you was ok because you seemed sad while you was leaving.

 **CARMEN**

She was, but that's not important right now.

 **REGINA**

He killed Ness...

 **TOJI**

What?

 **REGINA**

(Shows them the communicators)

He destroyed Ness's car and he showed us these.

 **RED FIEND**

No...I dont believe him

 **REGINA**

(Crying)

Why does he have these then Red?

 **TOJI**

Maybe he's trying to mess with Wonder Woman's head. He can't be dead sis.

 **REGINA**

(Tears falling from her face)

You think I want to believe this?! These are Ness and Cyber Riders communicators Toji!

 **RED FIEND**

(Anger slowly building as he clinches his fist)

...You two stay here for a few days...

 **CARMEN**

What are you guys gonna do?

 **TOJI**

Let the other Titans know then come up with a plan. He'll pay.

 **REGINA**

No guys he's too strong, you seen what he can do.

* * *

 **INT. RAVEN'S ROOM NIGHT**

 **FADE IN:**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Curious)

So what did you boys want to see me and Raven about?

 **RED FIEND**

...

 **TOJI**

...

 **RAVEN**

What's wrong?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Red Fiend, Toji, what is it.

 **Red Fiend shows them Ness's communicator...**

 **RAVEN**

(In denial as she realizes the situation)

So...a broken communicator? That's it?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Tears up)

Raven...

 **RAVEN**

Because that can't be his...there's no way.

 **TOJI**

We can't get in contact with him or Cyber.

 **RAVEN**

(Tears up)

We gotta find them then.

 **TOJI**

We can't go to find them...

 **RAVEN**

(Anger building up as she clenches her fist)

Why, you know where they are.

 **RED FIEND**

I know the location but only Ness can take us there.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Why?

 **TOJI**

Its a portal.

 **RAVEN**

I can find them.

 **RED FIEND**

Robin's orders, we can't leave to find them. Superman is watching us, if you could find that place then most likely it would have been destroyed.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Has a realization that puts fear, anger, and annoyance all in one into her heart)

He did this?

 **RED FIEND**

He claims he killed Ness as well.

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

What? He's lying...

 **At that moment Raven then has a flashback...**

 **RAVEN**

(Crying while looking into his eyes)

Ness...please...

 **NESS**

(Looks into her eyes)

...I promise.

 **Flashback ends...**

 **RAVEN**

(Angrily on the verge of tears as she shouts at Red Fiend)

He's lying!

 **RED FIEND**

(Shouts right back)

You think I wanna believe it? He's gotta be lying, we just can't prove it.

 **RAVEN**

(Starts calming down as she hears Red Fiend's reaction)

Red Fiend, Toji...

 **TOJI**

Why do we gotta be curse?! Why it is even when we leave...Ness always has to be the one to suffer the most.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

It's not a curse, it's my fault...

 **RAVEN**

No it's not, it's that monsters fault...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

But I once loved that monster, Hera must be ash-

 **RED FIEND**

No he was good at one point but people can change. And people like that need to...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Red Fiend.

 **RAVEN**

You know the code.

 **RED FIEND**

We don't kill...He might of killed my brother and our teammate and you telling me not to-

 **WONDER WOMAN**

I'm not telling you that your feelings are wrong, I'm just saying we can't be like him. We need to bring him to justice or else he might truly become evil.

 **RED FIEND**

But what does that make me and Ness.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

You guys are different you did what you had to...to survive and for good people, you guys are not him. He's doing it out of hatred.

 **RED FIEND**

(Has a realization that puts fear and anger into his heart)

He's gonna be coming for you soon, and if Ness is still alive, he might not make it back in time, we don't know how long we can keep Superman preoccupied for.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Has a realization)

Can't Batman do something?

 **RED FIEND**

He's been on a mission with the Justice League since yesterday who knows when they'll be back, probably his doing too.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Angry)

Damn so we just gotta wait until we get reinforcements? No I won't cower in fear.

 **RED FIEND**

And what happens if we can't save you? We don't know what can be going on in his head.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Then may Hera be with me.

 **RED FIEND**

Alright then Toji and me will come up with a plan with Robin. I'll take Superman out but I'ma definitely need your help Toji.

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

Toji?

 **RED FIEND**

Oh yeah, you guys don't know, Toji, Me and Ness have a pretty big rep. I'm known for guns, Ness was swords and Toji's was mix martial arts.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Curious)

So you do have some fight in you?

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

I only fight when needed and I don't kill.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smiles)

Then we could use you, we don't know what could happen.

 **RED FIEND**

All this talking has me tired and we still have things to do these next few days so I'm going to sleep and y'all should do the same, especially you Raven.

 **RAVEN**

(Confused)

Why me?

 **TOJI**

(Winks at her)

Because you're worried about Ness the most.

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked and tries to deny)

Wha-

 **RED FIEND**

(Waves at Raven and Wonder Woman then runs out the room with Toji before Raven can respond)

Bye sisters in laws!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Door closes as she looks at Raven with a smirk on her face)

Seems like Ness has "wiggled his way into your heart" as they say.

 **RAVEN**

(In denial but blushing)

No...I'm just worried about him and Cyber Rider as my teammates.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

For one who hides her emotions, they've appeared quite often on your sleeve since Ness has been around.

 **RAVEN**

How can it be easy when he does what he wants all the time for good or bad reasons. He's a asshole yet the nicest guy in the world, he's the most reckless guy I've ever met yet he's smart and can be the most calm guy I've ever knew. He walked a dark path but for the sake of others, I can feel it he cares about all of us, even Beastboy. And what's worst he knows how to push my emotions out of me without even trying, yet it's hard for me to bring his out.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

And all those help form the crush you have on him?

 **RAVEN**

(Finally breaks)

Yes ok?!

 **Fost Da Writer: And it was at that Raven knew...she fucked up...**

 **RAVEN**

(Realizes her mistake)

Wait no...I mean...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Too late...plus just about all of us knew except Beastboy and maybe Robin and Starfire.

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

It was that obvious?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Yes.

 **RAVEN**

So does that mean we're like rivals?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

No, we can't let that happen, women should never let a man come between them.

 **RAVEN**

And Ness would agree with you.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

I say we let Ness decide.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Break:**

 **And that's a pole...I mean poll post on the review or pm me to help make this decision. And feel free to add details to why if you want. 1. Raven, Wonder Woman, 3. A OC, 4. Harem. I kinda have an idea but I like hearing what y'all think so let me know.**

* * *

 **BACK TO:**

 **INT. DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **A few days later...**

 **We now see Mari and Zara walking into a room where all the remaining Titans and Wonder Woman are standing to great them...**

 **ZARA**

(Smiling)

Hey guys I'm back.

 **STARFIRE**

(Flies to Zara and Mari)

Zara welcome back friend.

 **ZARA**

This is my sister Mari.

 **STARFIRE**

(Gives Mari a Starfire hug)

Hello sister of Zara, I'm Starfire.

 **MARI**

Nice to me-

 **Mari instant turns into water and falls to the ground leaving only a puddle...**

 **STARFIRE**

(Screams in shock)

Aaaaah! Oh no I've done the killing of Mari!

 **MARI**

(Instantly turns back to normal smiling)

Don't worry I'm fine.

 **STARFIRE**

(Relieved)

Oh Mari you're ok!

 **MARI**

(Takes a prideful stance)

Of course, I am Zara's sister after all.

 **ROBIN**

(Gets serious)

As much as I hate ruining good times, we need to talk to Ness and Cyber Rider about where they've been Zara.

 **ZARA**

(Confused)

Ness?

 **ROBIN**

(Shocked)

He was supposed to bring you back.

 **MARI**

Oh I told my student, I would drop her off.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Having a realization that puts fear in her heart)

Then...oh no...

 **ZARA**

(Still confused)

Oh no?

 **MARI**

(Gives off a killing intent with her smile)

Ms. Wonder Woman? What happened to my Ness?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Thinking)

Wow she's intimidating even I'm a little nervous.

 **?**

Superman said he killed him.

 **ROBIN**

(Thinking)

Way to go Beastboy.

 **ZARA**

And you believe that Beastboy?

 **BEASTBOY**

You seen what Superman did to him. He's crazy dude, and out of all of us he hates Ness the most.

 **RAVEN**

...

 **MARI**

Ness is not dead, I refuse to believe that.

 **RED FIEND**

This isn't where the problem gets worst.

 **ROBIN**

What do you...he's coming tomorrow?

 **RED FIEND**

Yep.

 **BEASTBOY**

Why tomorrow?

 **RAVEN**

Ness is supposed to come back from training.

 **RED FIEND**

His way of gloating.

 **BEASTBOY**

So how are we supposed to beat him?

 **RED FIEND**

(Shows everybody a green bullet)

With this.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

Kryptonite, but how and why do you have so many?

 **RED FIEND**

(A smirk expression appears on his face)

Just in case our paths crossed in the past, I was prepared for the whole Justice League.

 **BEASTBOY**

But Superman is faster than you and stronger than you.

 **RED FIEND**

Nobody escapes my eyes, plus Toji has my back.

 **BEASTBOY**

Like he can fight.

 **RED FIEND**

Toji hasn't lost a battle of fighting, not even against Ness, even though it was only the one battle.

 **EVERYBODY EXCEPT MARI, RAVEN AND WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

What?!

 **STARFIRE**

But how does he defeat Ness's Kill City Lust, as Regina called it?

 **RED FIEND**

We all have it.

 **ZARA**

Oh wow Toji can fight, I can't wait to spar with him. How come Ness didn't recruit him?

 **RED FIEND**

Toji is against fighting unless 2 things happen.

 **STARFIRE**

What are the 2 things?

 **RED FIEND**

(Smirks under his mask)

Glad you asked Princess. The 2 reasons he fights is self-defense or if something happens to Ness or me. And lord forbid it be the second.

 **BEASTBOY**

How can he be as tough as you say and he doesn't even fight that much.

 **RED FIEND**

His style of Mix Martial Arts it formed a two main styles that he uses when his KCL kicks in, The Kumite Kick Fighting Style and The Kill City Fist Fighting Style. Moves so deadly Ness and I had to stop him from breaking his own rule and killing. He can probably do damage to Superman without the lust kicking in.

 **ZARA**

But why he didn't help Ness the last time?

 **RED FIEND**

He was in the tower, so didn't know Ness lost until I texted him and even then I had to reassure him on the phone that Ness was alright.

 **ROBIN**

We need to talk to him about becoming a Titan.

 **RED FIEND**

(A curious expression appears on his face to Robin's words)

Hmm...

 **MARI**

So my question is what are you guys going to do?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Gets serious)

Fight.

 **MARI**

(Gets serious as well)

I'm in.

 **ZARA**

Sis?

 **MARI**

(Gives off a killing intent with her smile)

Maybe fight is a strong word, how about a stern talking to for messing with my student twice, a stern talking with my fists...

 **BEASTBOY**

(Skeptical)

You're his teacher? But I never see him use water moves.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

So you taught him that move?

 **MARI**

(Winks at her)

Guilty.

 **BEASTBOY**

What move?

 **MARI**

It's his variation of one of our in water moves, The Larson Blades. First he pushes his opponent with the surrounding water then with that same water surrounded his own body with it and used the water to give him the speed he needed to make those blades go at a fast speed. And since he can't dense water like us he forms a dense water by turning it into mine tornadoes to give it a strong, usually non-lethal hit when he swings them like blades.

 **STARFIRE**

Wow I wish we would of seen that. Friend Ness is so strong.

 **MARI**

(Takes a prideful stance)

And its all thanks to me.

 **RED FIEND**

You act like me and Toji ain't have a role in that.

 **MARI**

You guys were a good start but Ness needed me more.

 **RED FIEND**

Or you needed Ness more when he actually needed you more, ever since you saved him that one time and he returned the favor, you tease him to such a mean degree and then you get jealous when any girl order than you tries to talk to him. I'm surprise the Amazonian here hasn't gotten any threats from you.

 **MARI**

(Gives off a killing intent with her smile now towards)

Oh really?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Gives off a killing intent with her smile as well)

Yes really.

 **MARI**

No wonder Superman is after him I heard you two was dating.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

I admit I loved him at one point but he's change to the point it's disgusting. I admit my fondness of Ness, and won't ever lead him astray like a certain someone.

 **MARI**

My, that almost hurt, except it didn't you know why?

 **ZARA**

Sis no.

 **MARI**

Don't interrupt sister the women are talking now. Now as for you Amazonian, it's important that you know how deep my bond with Ness goes. You'll never understand him like I do, because me and him partook in the Larson Ritual.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

The Larson Ritual?

 **MARI**

In a way we fused, and because of that we understand each other in a way you can't.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Oh so you know how Ness sees himself as a person.

 **MARI**

Of course he considers himself smart, at times a player with the ladies and the strongest fighter out here and though he trust people and his own abilities to an extent he believes they'll die and he'll die eventually.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself with a feeling of jealousy)

She really does understand him. How can Wonder Woman beat her?

 **MARI**

(Smirks)

Anything to say Ms. Wonder Woman?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

You're almost right Mari.

 **MARI**

Told you...Almost?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smirks then frowns as she sees Mari's shocked expression)

Yes, you forgot to mention how Ness sees himself as nothing but a murdering monster like the one that killed the most important person in his life.

 **MARI**

But how I never heard him say that or even feel those emotions come from him.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

It's because of the Teen Titans' code of not killing, Ness never saw himself as a hero because he kills just like the monsters that did that to him.

 **MARI**

You're not lying...how could I never see that he saw himself like that.

 **RAVEN**

He had accepted it.

 **MARI**

What?

 **RED FIEND**

Now you see what I meant. You only cracked 80% of Ness with that Ritual probably because deep down you needed him more than you thought you did. You was just to blind to see it.

 **MARI**

(Falls on her knees in tears)

As a teacher I failed...and as someone important to him I failed see he was destroying himself from the inside out? Ness!...Superman... I gotta go find Ness.

 **RED FIEND**

No point only Ness can access that portal. And it would take Raven forever to find that portal. We just have to hope Superman is lying. Until then we have to come up with a plan to take him out.

 **ROBIN**

And that's what you got me for, Red Fiend I say the main trump cards for us will be Raven, You, and The Larson sisters.

 **MARI**

(Looks at Wonder Woman)

You still want me to help?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smiles)

Sure I understand your feelings when it comes to protecting Mr. Reckless, we're like our own team now.

 **MARI**

Let's do this!

 **Wow so Ness and Cyber are dead, Ginny has been dealing with Autism and now Superman is killing niggas wow...I'ma warn you guys now shit gets even realer as this chapter goes on.**

* * *

 **EXT.? DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Outside of Titans' Tower standing cocky...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Looks like this will be easy.

 **RED FIEND**

I wouldn't say that.

 **SUPERMAN**

Just you two?

 **We see Toji now wearing grey sweatpants, a black shirt with a gray dragon's, mouth open, covering most of the shirt and black combat boots...**

 **TOJI**

Two's are we need. You lucky Ness ain't here.

 **SUPERMAN**

Because I killed him

 **TOJI**

(Gets serious as he gets into a fighting stance similar to Ness)

It's a shame if you telling the truth.

 **SUPERMAN**

Why's that?

 **TOJI**

Because I swore to never kill now I'ma break that promise.

 **SUPERMAN**

That's a threat little bo-

 **Superman barely dodges a kryptonite bullet...**

 **RED FIEND**

(Gets serious)

It's a promise Super Pussy.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Fly towards Red Fiend)

Time to do to you what I did to Ness.

 **RED FIEND**

(Reloads the gun.)

My eye sees all.

Superman avoids the bullet...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Only a few feet away as he prepares to attack Red Fiend)

It's over.

 **TOJI**

(Spinning front flip kicks at Superman)

Kumite Nuke.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Thinking shocked while dodging)

Wha-

 **But as soon as Superman dodges, he gets cut while barely avoiding the Kryptonite light only to see smoke and huge rocks from where Toji's kick landed...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Blinded)

Shit I can't see, I have no choice...

 **RED FIEND**

(Aiming with a RPG with a familiarly green missile)

Take this.

 **As the missile fires, the explosion is being seen from Titans' Living room tv by the other Titans and the two women with them...**

 **RED FIEND**

(Talking through the titans communicator)

I think we done hit comfirm

 **ZARA**

Wow Toji is strong, I guess you gotta be when it comes to being brothers with the other two.

 **BEASTBOY**

Ok so dude's a little ok with fighting, I can fight too.

 **ROBIN**

If you trained more

 **BEASTBOY**

(Gets depressed for even thinking)

But I hate getting up early.

 **MARI**

He's right, take Red for example, his hard work made him and Ness mercenaries before they were even 6.

 **RED FIEND**

(Talking through the titans communicator)

Time to confi...Toji!

 **The smoke clears and everybody is shocked to see a Superman wearing a full body armor that looks just like his hero costume(I'm going for injustice 2 look)**

 **ZARA**

(Watches in horror)

Toji!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Starts stepping on an unconscious Toji's neck)

Impressive you to didn't think I'd have to bring this out.

 **ROBIN**

(Gets serious)

This is bad, Titans go!

 **RED FIEND**

(Thinking out loud)

Shit!

 **SUPERMAN**

(flies at Red Fiend)

Time to finish you off.

 **RED FIEND**

(Hurries and tries to reload)

If I can reload fast enough-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Gets right in front of Red Fiend)

Too late.

 **RED FIEND**

(Thinking)

I won't go down withou-

 **ROBIN**

Red Fiend we're-

 **But by the time the time the titans get there, Red Fiend already has a bloody fist coming out of his back, leaving everybody shocked but a smirking Superman.**

 **SUPERMAN**

Told you it was over little boy.

 **RED FIEND**

(Smacks a red glowing orb like weapon to the middle of Superman's armor as he then kicks himself away from Superman)

Not yet.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Can't remove the orb from his armor)

Wha-

 **Flame and smoke engulfs Superman and Red Fiend...**

 **RAVEN**

(Red Fiend and Toji come out of a dark portal next to Raven)

You guys are lucky I got you in time, you're both reckless just like him.

 **ZARA**

(Runs up to Raven, seeing a bruised up Toji with rips on his shirt)

Toji!

 **TOJI**

(Caughs up spit)

Hey baby.

 **ZARA**

What happen?

 **TOJI**

(Looks Raven healing Red Fiend then looks back at Zara)

Besides Red Fiend with a hole in the stomach, Superman drove me underground and punched me back up.

 **ZARA**

All that matters is you ok and that you guys defeated-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Walks out with his armor gone but barely damage smirking)

Me? The masked one only destroyed my armor.

 **TOJI**

(Tries to get up)

I gotta do something...Aaaaaah!

 **ZARA**

(She can only watch as Toji howls in pain)

Toji!

 **SUPERMAN**

(flies right to Zara getting ready to attack)

Drop your guard.

 **ZARA**

(Realizes too late as she thinks to herself)

I can't block quick enough.

 **But just then a green gorilla blocks the hits...**

 **SUPERMAN**

Ah Beastboy if I'm correct-

 **Just then Superman barely avoids a green energy blast...**

 **SUPERMAN**

And Starfire...perfect.

 **STARFIRE**

(An angry look appears on her face as well as glowing green eyes)

You'll pay for what you did to my friends.

 **ROBIN**

Titans go!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Time to end this.

 **Superman flies towards Beastboy, avoids his fists and punches him in the stomach, causing Beastboy to fall to the ground.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Gets ready to stomp on Beastboy's neck)

Now die-

 **ROBIN**

(Jumps at Superman, swinging his bow staff down)

I don't think so

 **SUPERMAN**

(Dodging Robin's attack)

Feel right for it.

 **But before Superman can attack, Robin throws his own version of exploding batawrings at Superman...**

 **ROBIN**

(Starts picking up Beastboy while watching the smoke to make sure Superman doesn't sneak up on him)

This is bad I gotta come up with a plan-

 **As the dust starts clearing Robin, Superman is nowhere to be found...**

 **ROBIN**

(Shocked looking around)

Starfire watch ou-

 **Robin then disappears to the ground leaving only a hole in the ground...**

 **STARFIRE**

(Shocked with fear)

Robin!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Appears from the same hole he dragged Toji in, throwing an unconscious Robin on the ground)

Over here princess.

 **STARFIRE**

(flies at Superman)

Robin.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Stops Starfire in her tracks as he flies and stops right in front of her)

It's a shame I'm almost out of the needles I got but...

 **Starfire goes for a punch but Superman but Superman dodges so fast that he disappears from her view.**

 **STARFIRE**

(Looking around)

Where?-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Wraps his arm around Starfire's stomach from behind as he injects a needle into her neck)

But I'll have other ways of taking care of you.

 **STARFIRE**

(Shocked)

I can't move...too tired.

 **SUPERMAN**

I injected you with a temporary poison that will keep you paralyzed and asleep long enough for my plan to-

 **Wonder Woman punches Superman in the face sending him flying while she grabs a now unconscious Starfire and flies towards Raven who is now next to the falling Titans...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Thinking)

As much as I wanted their help, I should have handled him myself, I let their overconfidence almost lead to their deat-

 **ZARA**

Wonder Woman, Robin and Beastboy were drugged to...watch out!

 **But it's too late Superman drives his knee into Wonder Woman's back and sends her to the ground...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks down at Wonder Woman while now stepping on Starfire's neck)

Sorry my Queen but I had to stop you somehow. Now surrender or it won't end well for Starfire.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Looks up angerly at Superman)

Why are you doing this?

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

All will be explained soo-

 **Dodges a dense water blade...**

 **SUPERMAN**

And who might you be.

 **MARI**

(Gives off a killing intent with her smile)

Call me Mari and must be the man that hurt my student a few days.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

You forgot to mention how I eventually killed him nice and slowly.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Jumps at Superman, fist aiming at his head)

Got you!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

You're now paralyzed until I say.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Realizes too late that Superman has used her own Lasso of Truth against)

Noooo.

 **SUPERMAN**

I can't help but enjoy the look in your eyes.

 **MARI**

So it is real, Zara I need your help.

 **ZARA**

(Appears next to Mari holding a dense water hammer)

No problem Sis.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

The Larsons.

 **ZARA**

So you know about us?

 **SUPERMAN**

How could I not, you're both wanted.

 **MARI**

(Thinking)

I can't use my strongest move on him but Zara can.

 **ZARA**

(Looks at Mari)

What do we do Sis?

 **MARI**

(Runs at Superman and swings her sword at him)

Use yours I can't use mine against him.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Blocks the blade)

You think water is going to work against me.

 **ZARA**

(Appears behind Superman)

Take this!

 **A flashback initiates, where we see Mari and Zara standing on the ocean...**

 **MARI**

Good now that you mastered standing on water and the other technique, it's time to teach you one of our parent's most deadly techniques, however yours will only paralyze since you're a Titan. Absorb this...

 **Flashback ends…**

 **ZARA**

(Makes a dense green hammer and swings at Superman)

Poison smash.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Shocked)

Poison and the fact that she can appear anywhere I have to end this quick.

 **Superman dodges...**

 **MARI**

(Smirks and thinks to herself as double teams Superman using a crystalized water blade)

Good job the fact she mastered Aqua Teleportation makes her a threat.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Barely dodging the Larsons' attacks while thinking to himself)

And ice too, enough games.

 **Dodges and gets behind Zara...**

 **ZARA**

(Starts turning into water to avoid Superman)

So fast...I gotta...Aaaaaah!

 **MARI**

(Gets in front of Superman forcing him to retreat back)

Zara!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks at Zara, who is now on the ground)

One down.

 **MARI**

(Gets on her knees next to Zara, looking at her sister with a worried look)

Zara what's wrong.

 **ZARA**

(Getting shocked all over her body by the collar as her body spasm every few seconds)

He put a shock collar on me...I think it's aaaaaaah.

 **MARI**

(Angry)

What did you do to my sister?!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

You should know.

 **MARI**

(Shocked but angry)

What do you mean?

 **ZARA**

Shark aaaaaaah!

 **MARI**

(Shocked now with fear)

What?!

 **SUPERMAN**

That's right I got them from his lab, I studied your team's from the Justice League the only people I couldn't find was Ness, Red Fiend, and the Asian.

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

He's done his research on us...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked thinking to herself)

Damn it Batman, why didn't you keep the Titans a secret, Superman has exposed almost all of them.

 **TOJI**

Raven you gotta help Mari.

 **RAVEN**

I know but I can't stop healing Red Fiend or he'll die, I'm almost done.

 **SUPERMAN**

Mari just give it up, you especially know how bad things can end up.

 **SHARK(FLASHBACK)**

(Using a prideful voice)

You was wonderful Mari and now you're mines forever.

 **MARI**

(Screaming as she remembers)

No no no no no!

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

Mari stay focus!

 **TOJI**

Fuck its too late, he's in her mind.

 **MARI**

(Backs away in fear)

Stay back.

 **SUPERMAN**

Or what you're student will do something. He's not here to protect you.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Getting angry)

Leave her alone Superman.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks at Wonder Woman)

Relax my Queen I'm almost done.

 **MARI**

(Makes a dense purple blade and swings at Superman in anger)

Don't talk about him like he's dead.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks as he pulls out the collar)

It's over.

 **MARI**

(Realizes her mistake but is too late to stop Superman from put the collar on her neck)

Noooo...aaaaah!

 **RAVEN**

Mari!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks at a now unconscious Zara and Mari with a smirk on his face)

And then there was one.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Clark that's enough I'm the one you want take me.

 **SUPERMAN**

You don't understand-

 **Just then Superman is grabbed by a huge dark hand and slammed to the ground constantly.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Manages to break free and gets back on his feet)

Not bad Raven, I see you're as strong as ever but its not enoug-

 **RAVEN**

(Puts her arms forward and use powers)

Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

 **Sends a black huge fist at Superman sending him far back...**

 **SUPERMAN**

Where was that when Cyborg and Ness died?

 **RAVEN**

(Anger building)

You don't know anything about me or them! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Dodging hands trying to grab him)

But I do know about you, how Cyborg lost his life saving you. Tell me what was you're reaction when you found out Ness died?

 **RAVEN**

(Eyes glow red as she continues to attack Superman)

Shut up!

 **SUPERMAN**

You know he fought to the end?

 **RAVEN**

(Going berserk by sending magical fists and hands at Superman)

You're lying!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Raven's hits land causing damage to Superman and forcing him into the ground)

Yes, show me your anger.

 **All that can be seen in front of Raven is falling rock debris and a cloud of dust...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Calm down Raven he's using your anger against you.

 **RAVEN**

(Breathing heavily)

I...know...

 **Raven falls on her knees...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Sees Raven breathing even more heavily)

Hang in there Raven, you can do it.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking while barely standing)

So tired but I gotta...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Good Raven, you got to free Zara, Mari and me before-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Floating down from the sky)

I can get to the sun? Too late my queen.

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

But when?

 **SUPERMAN**

As soon as that dust cloud hit I flew up fast enough for none of you to see me.

 **RAVEN**

(Barely raises her arms forward to use powers)

Azarath Metri-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Gets in front of her and chokeslams her to the ground)

No more of that.

 **RAVEN**

(Cries in pain as Superman increase his grip on her throat)

Aaaaaaah!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Watches in fear and anger)

Raven! Clark please, I'm the one you want stop it please!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Yes and no.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

What?

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

I want all of you ladies, especially you and Raven. Between learning about Cyborg and killing Ness, I have been thinking that this world needs stronger heroes. Heroes like me, and there's only one way to do that.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Clark you're lying there's no way you've sunken this low.

 **SUPERMAN**

You still doubt me after I killed Ness?

 **RAVEN**

Because you didn't I don't believe you.

 **SUPERMAN**

Because a promise?

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked beyond words)

What...but how-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks right into her eyes)

I know? Because his last words were I'm sorry Raven.

 **RAVEN**

(Eyes tear up as she glares at him)

No...no...nooo!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(In denial)

Raven he's lying he has to be. Ness...Cyber Rider...they can't be dead.

* * *

 **(((((Warning shit gets real the story is over for those who hate where this going, go to next chapter if posted: )))))**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Scream for him then.

 **RAVEN**

Fuck you.

 **Superman then presides to rip Raven's costume...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Tears up in anger)

Stop it.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Scream for him.

 **RAVEN**

(Trying not to show fear)

No...I won't.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Rips the top of her costume)

Fine.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Stop it!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks at Raven)

You're even more beautiful than I thought raven, I think I'll start here...

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself)

Ness...help me!

* * *

 **Cliff hanger...**

 **Closing:**

 **Credits**

[Hook: Gunplay and (Masspike Miles)]

Got my hate up with my weight, cause niggas gon' test ya

And these bitches only with you for the fame

I'm just tryna to live ten toes on the grit

But I became a house hold name (Now I'm a house hold name)

Wanna be a rapper but they just won't let it happen

Nigga tryna trade the cage for the stage

They paid on our demises try to stop us rising

But in the process we became a house hold name

(Now I'm a house hold name)

[Verse 1: Gunplay]

Tell me why you niggas want to see me broke and dead

Don't wanna see me eating, wanna see me choke instead

And that's why my chopper be my only co-conspirator

Cocaine, coke, and Smirnoff this ain't no Smoke and Mirrors

Drunk on the road to riches in the V I'm veering off

Sleeping on the steering wheel ended up back in Miramar

I'm looking for my gift already cursed with all this curses

And with these verses I surf the Earth's surface

[Hook:}

[Verse 2: Gunplay]

I just wanna write rap songs, rock black stones

Watch craps roll, and stay off of tapped phones

I just want a clean bitch in a black thong

And just one slida rida I can bank on

I'm a legend living still ain't begged forgiveness

As I chug another Guinness, choppin' work up with the winners and the trap hoes

They try to end me from the start

Looking up to God, as I embark upon a higher plateau

[Hook:]

[Verse 3: Masspike Miles]

They try hold me back yeah they wanna see a real nigga fall

They told me life is the price and my loved ones tears was the cause

Yeah, all my real niggas feel me

Try to judge but there's nothing that defeats me

For the love of the fame

They sacrifice for a name

Cause that's the rule of the game

[Hook:]

 **Teen Titans**

 **Ness…FO$T Da Writer**

 **Zara…XxTributomxX**

 **Cyber Rider…MediaMan18**

 **Regina…Rosemarie Benson**

 **Carmen…Rosemarie Benson**

 **Red Fiend…Red Fiend**

 **Other Characters…Me**

 **Teen Titans- DC owned**

 **Wonder Woman…DC**

 **Superman…DC**

 **Marvel**

 **Mari… XxTributomxX**

 **Professor Xavier…Marvel Owned**

 **I know what y'all thinking. Fost what the fuck?! I ain't write that part, Superman made me. Too much? My bad, next chapter won't be as crazy, I promise. On the real rape of any kind isn't cool, and if I could...let me chill before I get mad. Autism is another touchy subject for me because it sucks people with it have to go through life with that. Rape victims and those with Autism keep your heads up I pray shit works out for y'all everyday and that you still have a love for life even though it's tough. It is for me but there's things to be thankful for even in this cold world. Love y'all.**


	11. Ep 8: The Defeat

**BEST READ WITH THE BLACK ON WHITE TEXT(moon looking button):**

 **Music to listen to.**

 **Opening: Doughboyz Cashout – City of Dealers**

 **Break: Fabolous ft. 2 Chainz – When I Feel Like It**

 **Closing: Gunplay ft. Masspike Miles – Household Name**

* * *

 **How will this end...**

 **EXT. OUTSIDE OF TITAN'S TOWER DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Scream for him then.

 **RAVEN**

Fuck you.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Tears up in anger)

Stop it.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Scream for him.

 **RAVEN**

(Trying not to show fear)

No...I won't.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Rips the top of her costume)

Fine.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Stop it!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks at Raven)

You're even more beautiful than I thought raven, I think I'll start here...

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself)

Ness...help me!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Hovers his hand down Raven's body)

Now to get other peek.

 **TOJI**

(Barely starts crawling towards them)

Get...away from her.

 **SUPERMAN**

Still have some fight in you huh?

 **Superman shoots a heat beam from his eyes right at Toji.**

 **TOJI**

(Feeling the burning pain on his back from the heat beam)

Aaaaaah!

 **RAVEN**

(Crying as she can only watch)

Toji!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(She glares at him)

You'll pay for this.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Who's going to know when there's no witnesses?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Has a realization that puts fear and anger into her heart)

You can't kill them...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Can and will just like I killed Ness, can't you see that he's dead Diana, accept it just like Raven has.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Slowly losing her faith)

Raven don't lose faith, you can't lose faith...

 **SUPERMAN**

Or you'll lose faith? How's this for faith.

 **All that can be heard is a rip...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Gets a full look at Raven's body)

So lovely, I can't wait to destroy that flower.

 **RAVEN**

(Crying in defeat)

Ness...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Another tear falls from her face)

No...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks at the look in Raven's eye)

Yes it's about time! Now that you all given up hope it's time to-

 **Out of nowhere at a height of 6ft on all fours white tiger with blue stripes, appears and attacks Superman with a lightning claw barely missing him...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks to see a brown wolf around the same height of the Tiger quickly bring Starfire, Wonder Woman, and collar free Larson sister next to the falling Titans)

What?!

 **TIGER**

It's a shame this is what a hero has falling to.

 **SUPERMAN**

It talks, who are you two?

 **WOLF**

(Looking at Superman with no fear)

Olcan, the Representation of Gaia.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked beyond words)

Gaia?

 **TIGER**

(Keeps Raven's body covered)

Vice, Representation of Zeus, but our business isn't with you, that goes to the one above on Ra, the Representation of Vulcan.

 **RAVEN**

(Crying with hope)

Representation of Zeus...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks up at the black winged and red body phoenix)

I didn't think you would make it here in time...Ness.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Opening:**

[Verse 1: Payroll Giovanni]

My plans after high school simple get skrilla

My heroes ain't wear no capes just chinchillas

Living in the city where a nigga with a job is a nobody while the dealers treated like God

Street niggas looking like they just went platinum

Foreign on feet with the Rolex platinum

I wanted to get money with him but don't ask him

So I'ma sell my D and make the nigga come to me

I'ma real dealer nigga I don't finesse

Cause in my city that'll get your ass stretched

Learn from the best pass game to the pups toasting with my day one champagne in my cup

Posted at the spot and my sack still fresh

Looking up the block I look right then left

Saw a narc car and almost lost my breath rape van around the corner everybody clear the set

[Hook: Payroll Giovanni]

Raised in the city of the dealers and the hood full of killers keep the bullshit I just want money

So I hit the block and I got my own money

Was only 21 playing with grown money

(x2)

[Verse 2: HBK]

I'm from the city it's a competition not getting slugged

You gon jump behind the line or you gon hop in the front

That's your man you better watch him if he boxed then scrunched to have you looking at a dime, he only got 10 months

Murders going on everyday and time in the streets

Don't believe this shit real, follow crime in the D

I know niggas on my head, all these diamonds on me

But I can't stop shining, I just got it in me

Got it for cheap? Not from me but my nigga official had a connect when YG came and needed a pistol

Wanna cop me a 50, I just need it for issues but niggas wanna see us down signing papers with initials

Used to be on Sussex, peeping out the window

Just woke up but still dreaming bout a Benzo

Snapped in reality, a nigga hearing gunshots

Nothing new it's just that one block

[Hook:]

[Verse 3: Roc]

I got a message to deliver I demand to be heard

Before I got locked up I was on my way to a bird

It started from flipping grams, niggas was doing scams I was catching a sitting off I'm a blessing I been a boss

My presents had niggas still tryna get out a Dodge

Whether I just be by myself or the whole entourage

When my face tore up you better know I mean business cause in the next couple seconds my 40 gon start spitting

I get love from my city

Best believe niggas know me

And I got a black nigga who fosho kill for me

Real talk I got bands guy

Paid lawyer on stand by

Coupe muscle 22's ice got a nigga cool

Skin got a nigga tatted up from head to chest

A sticky situation show what friends the best, lord play to the left

I got stripes like a ref

Play in the D and it's death

(Play in the D and it's death]

 **bryf963 Presents**

 **Teen Titians: Birth of Ness**

 **Starring**

 **Ness**

 **The DC and OC owned Teen Titans and Villains**

[Hook]

* * *

 **BACK TO:**

 **We see Ness wearing all black long sleeve shirt with his swords poking under it, sweatpants, sneakers (Nike), and a Snapback cap forward, jumping down to the ground next to Raven...**

 **RAVEN**

Ness?...

 **NESS**

(Takes off his shirt and looks away respectfully while giving it to Raven)

Here...He didnt...?

 **We now see what looks like a black tank, arms and wristbands on Ness with the rest of his arms and legs being bandaged from the neck down, a calm but anger and worried expression appears on the face of Ness...**

 **RAVEN**

(Quickly puts on the shirt, gets from under Vice, stands up and puts her cloak over the shirt)

No you made it in time.

 **NESS**

Good, maybe I'll show him mercy now...

 **RAVEN**

(Looks at Ness)

Ness don't...Ness?

 **NESS**

(Anger slowly building as he makes a his fist with both hands as he thinks out loud)

He did this to the women in my life, my friends, teammates...even my brothers...I'll...I'll-

 **RAVEN**

(Tears up)

We tried hard not to...I tried hard not to...I thought you broke the promise.

 **NESS**

All this was Superman's doing huh?

 **RAVEN**

He wanted the females...in order to...make more heroes.

 **NESS**

And so that's why he...alright I heard enough.

 **RAVEN**

Ness...

 **NESS**

(Smirks at Raven)

Don't worry I promise.

 **RAVEN**

(Smiles)

What I was going to say was you better kick his ass.

 **NESS**

Tru, keep my shirt warm for me.

 **RAVEN**

(Looks away annoyed yet blushing)

Whatever.

 **With that Ness walks up to the fallen Titans...**

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

it's about time you got here...oww...

 **NESS**

(Looks at all the fallen Titans)

Looks like y'all seen better days.

 **TOJI**

You think? Kick his ass.

 **NESS**

Tru.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Ness, I'm so happy he didn't kill you, untie me so I can kick his ass.

 **NESS**

He wishes he could kill me beautiful, I'll untie you as long as you stay out my fight.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Angry)

Now's not the time to be reckless Ness, let me fight him.

 **NESS**

And if I let you finish this shit how does that make me look after all the training I was put through.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Angry)

Alive, still breathing...less of a man...

 **The realization then hits her heavy...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Starts calming down)

Less of a man...

 **NESS**

(Unties her)

I got this beautiful.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Stands up and looks into Ness's eyes)

I believe in you.

 **Walks up to Olcan and Vice...**

 **NESS**

Alright guys I got this.

 **VICE**

Ok then Young Ness show him show that the power of the Gods and Goddesses isn't nothing to be played with.

 **OLCAN**

I think I'ma take a nap now.

 **VICE**

(Annoyed as he looks at Olcan while walking away to the other Titans)

What for another thousand years you bear.

 **OLCAN**

(Follows Vice)

Ah shut up!

 **The two heroes stare each other down.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Laughs)

You expect to beat me in that state?

 **NESS**

(Emotionless to the comment while he continues to look at Superman with a serious look rarely seen on Ness)

...

 **RAVEN**

Ness is different somehow...

 **TOJI**

No it's not that, Ness is taking Superman extremely seriously now, especially considering what he did to us...

 **SUPERMAN**

So what makes you think this time will be different? You're a one trick pony.

 **NESS**

(Gets serious)

Because underestimation is the worst shit you can do, Rojo taught me that.

 **SUPERMAN**

Then I won't show no mercy this time.

 **NESS**

That makes two of us.

 **SUPERMAN**

I warned you.

 **NESS**

(Gets into his fighting stance)

Same, lets fight.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Face gets serious)

Die boy.

 **Superman and Ness rush at each other and the two begin a clash of punches and kicks with nether letting up.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks while thinking to himself)

He seems slower than last time, lets step it up a notch.

 **Superman moves behind Ness sending a fist to his head...But Ness grabs his sword, spins away from the fist and quickly pulls out the sword for a downward slice at Superman.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Backs away from the blade as Ness then gets into a one sword stance)

Not bad here, I thought you got slower.

 **NESS**

(Still looking at Superman with a serious look as he brings another sword out and get into a dual sword stance with one blade vertically in front and the other horizontally lower behind him)

...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Uses a mocking tone)

Oh so you don't trash talk no more?

 **Superman is brought down to the ground as Ness quickly gets in front of Superman and goes into another downward slash.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks and breaks free in time to move back from the sword)

Ni-

 **But before Superman can say a word, Ness spins at him with the sword behind him going for a horizontal slice...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Barely moves away from the sword)

He baited me-

 **Ness continues to spin and brings the first sword back for another horizontal slash.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Gets cut barely avoiding the blade)

Aaaah!

 **Jumps into air and attacks with his blades in front while he spins forward into a ball, seriously cutting into Superman...**

 **NESS**

(Kicks Superman into the air takes a huge breath)

Hades Blast!

 **Ness fires a huge blast of fire, sending Superman into the sky...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

He did it.

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

I knew my little brother would kick his ass.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking shocked)

Ness, you gotten so strong.

 **VICE**

No.

 **TOJI**

(Looks shocked with everyone else except Vice, Olcan and Ness)

What?

 **SUPERMAN**

(Floats down clapping his hands)

Good job Ness you actually caused some damage, it's a shame that flying closer to the sun gave me my strength back. Your body is getting tired while mine is strong. Give up.

 **NESS**

(Still looking at Superman with a serious look)

You right.

 **TOJI**

(In denial)

No way...

 **RAVEN**

Ness no.

 **SUPERMAN**

Good now that you know your pla-

 **Ness takes off what now turns out to be a vest with weights and arm band with weights as well, revealing his body's whole upper half to be bandaged...**

 **NESS**

(Throws them to the side eyes never once leaving Superman)

Much better.

 **SUPERMAN**

So he was using weights, must of gained only a little more speed and streng-

 **An explosion of rocks appear as the shirt and arm bands make impact to the ground...**

 **Shout out to Rock Lee, there fans you happy now? Get them vice grips away from my-**

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked with mouth open wide)

What?

 **TOJI**

You gotta be kidding he's stronger then me now with strength.

 **ZARA**

(Sits up awaken)

Hey stop shaking the groun-

 **SUPERMAN**

Impressive here I thought this would be easy.

 **ZARA**

(Waves at Ness)

Hi Ness! Where's Cyber Rider?

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Ra lands revealing a smiling Cyber Rider)

Right here Mrs. Larson.

 **ZARA**

(Looks at Ra in amazement)

Woah.

 **RA**

(A smirk expression appears on its beak)

I see you are amazed by my beauty.

 **ZARA**

(Shocked)

What she can talk?!

 **RA**

(Gets somewhat annoyed)

Of course I can! I am the Representation of Vulcan after all.

 **ZARA**

(Looks at Olcan and Vice)

So you and your friends saved Ness?

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Confused)

Actually no and what do you mean if you don't mind me asking.

 **TOJI**

Superman told us you two died, he even had both of you two's broken communicators and Ness's broken car.

 **ZARA**

(Realizes Toji looks more beaten than)

Toji what happened to you?

 **TOJI**

Fucking bastard hit me with them lazer beam eyes.

 **ZARA**

If Ness wasn't here I'd...why is Ness all bandaged, what did he do to him.

 **CYBER RIDER**

Nothing we left our things and went into this portal. Ness did a lot of training and we was going to come here to relax but Ness sensed something was wrong when his car was gone then he said Raven's name and we saved hours' worth of a trip getting here thanks Ra.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking)

He heard me all those times...but how?

 **SUPERMAN**

Seems like you're spirit's still not broken, lets continue this maybe I'll give you a whole in your chest like your brother. It felt good you know? Just imagining the look on your face when you would see all of your love ones beaten to near death. Tell me Ness can you find it in your heart not to kill me.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Ness, don't fall for his mind games.

 **NESS**

Too late...

 **Rain starts falling on the ground as dark clouds form...**

 **VICE**

(Looks at Raven smirks)

Looks like this is my cue to protect you all, half breed.

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

What do you mean?

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

What bro got up his sleeve?

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Curious)

I too am curious.

 **ZARA**

(Raises her fist in a cheering motion)

Do it Ness!

 **RAVEN**

Do what?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smirks)

You'll see, just watch.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Uses a mocking tone)

Oh I'm sorry can you forgiv-

 **Superman is restricted by an electrical cross...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Screams in pain trying to break free)

Aaaaaaah!

 **NESS**

(Keeps staring into Superman's eyes seriously as electricity forms around him)

Here it goes.

 **The electricity leaves his hand and goes up into the dark clouds causing lightning and thunder to appear within them.**

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked beyond words thinking to herself)

What's happening, this is Ness?

 **NESS**

(Raises his arm to the sky)

Zeus's Strike!

 **Ness brings his arm down and a giant lightning bolt strikes down Superman.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Feels the pain intensify as he disappears into a ball of light that covers the whole island)

Aaaaaaah!

 **The light slowly begins to clear...**

 **VICE**

(Protecting the other Titans, Mari, Toji and Wonder Woman by absorbing the lightning)

So you used that fire attack to summon the rain in order to enhance lightning for a devastating attack.

 **CYBER RIDER**

Amazing...

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking as she slowly walks to Ness)

So that must be how he beat Aquaman.

 **NESS**

(Holds his hand out telling Raven to stay back)

It's not over.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Badly damage but easily standing)

Damn you! I will kill you.

 **NESS**

(Unfazed)

I don't care.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Glares at Superman)

I won't let you Clark, stop now.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks at Raven and Wonder Woman)

And I'ma make you two girls watch

 **NESS**

(Gets back into his stance)

I won't die.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Laughs)

You think you can defeat me Ness?

 **NESS**

(Still unfazed)

I'ma make you suffer.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Flies back into the sky)

Then I welcome you try.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Realizes what's about to happen)

Ness don't let him go to the sun!

 **ZARA**

(Confused)

Why is he letting Superman recover?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

It must be his pride, he wants Superman at his very best.

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

Ness can't be serious.

 **TOJI**

No you wrong I'm afraid ladies.

 **ZARA**

Toji your his brother, why is he doing this?

 **TOJI**

He's trying not to kill him.

 **VICE**

(A smirk expression appears on his face)

You really are his brother.

 **RAVEN**

Ness wants to kill him?

 **VICE**

Yes, when he had the feeling you guys were in trouble not only did I sense worry.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

What else did you sense?

 **VICE**

Murderous intent most likely of the thought of your deaths.

 **RAVEN**

What?

 **TOJI**

Think about it Raven, what was Ness reaction especially when he saw what Superman did to you. Wonder Woman was only tied up but you.

* * *

 **Raven then has a flashback to what happened earlier...**

 **NESS**

(Takes off his shirt and looks away respectfully while giving it to Raven)

Here...He didnt...?

We once again see a calm but anger and worried expression appears on the face of Ness...

 **NESS**

(Anger slowly building as he makes a his fist with both hands as he thinks out loud)

He did this to the women in my life, my friends, teammates...even my brothers...I'll...I'll-

 **Flashback ends...**

* * *

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

I never seen Ness worry about anything.

 **TOJI**

Exactly he would of killed him just like that skin head.

 **RAVEN**

(Thinking to herself as she looks at Ness)

You can't become like that again Ness.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Superman comes back even stronger)

I feel much better now, its over for you Ness.

 **NESS**

(Still looking at Superman with a serious look)

...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Flies right at Ness)

Die!

 **Superman vanishes at a fast speed, appears in front of Ness and deliver a strong kick as Ness takes damaging from blocking it...**

 **NESS**

(Blocking a barrage of Superman's attack but taking damage)

Ugh...

 **Ness continues to try to block Superman's attacks until an uppercut sends his arms up...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Got you now.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Ness!

 **Superman proceeds to deliver a punch at Ness's gut, sending him flying in there air into a rock so hard that he drops his swords.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Only a few villains have gotten me to use the sun for this much power. Ready to die?

 **NESS**

(Thinking while he comes out of the rock)

Damn he's too strong.

 **SUPERMAN**

I must admit, I respect and hate that will of yours. You backed up to reduce the power of that punch. But I still know I can break it.

 **NESS**

You'll never break my will.

 **SUPERMAN**

Then you'll have to suffer some more.

 **NESS**

(Gets back into his sword stance)

I'll have to end this quick.

 **Superman appears in front of Ness but Ness disappears this time and sends a front flip kick behind the back of the head...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Blocks and holds Ness's ankle)

Oh I knew you was hiding your speed. Now...

 **NESS**

(Slams Ness to the ground)

Ahhh!-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Sends a foot to Ness's neck)

Die.

 **ZARA**

(Shocked screaming)

Noooo!

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked beyond words by the snap she hears)

Ness!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Thinking while shocked)

No this can't be...Ness!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks at everybody)

You see your hero, now he's dead, now for you ladi-

 **Superman is shocked by what turns out to be a scapegoat...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(In pain)

Aaaah!

 **Then as Superman breaks out of Ness's scapegoat...**

 **NESS**

(Ness appears and puts his hands on Superman)

Aeolus let's do this.

 **Superman a painful eye of the storm as a tornado forms around him...**

 **NESS**

(Forms two tornados in his hands with blades of wind sticking out of them)

Aeolus's Eye!

 **As Ness's hands clap the tornadoes leave his hands and combine with the tornado Superman is in...**

 **Everybody watches in amazement a huge tornado is now formed...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Being cut by many of wind blades)

Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

 **TOJI**

(Amazed)

I wasn't expecting that!

 **ZARA**

That's what I'm talking about Ness.

 **NESS**

(Coughs up a huge amount of blood before falling in on one knee in pain)

Fuck!

 **RAVEN**

(Mumbles quietly as she starts trembling in fear)

Not again...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Worried as she steps closer)

Ness you ok-

 **NESS**

(Holds his hand out)

Its not over...

 **The tornado dies revealing Superman to be gone...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Impressive Ness a little more and I would of maybe been down for the count.

 **NESS**

(Thinking)

Shit he's too strong...I can't win-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

I know what you're probably thinking, "damn he's too strong, I can't win", right?

 **NESS**

(Looks Superman with a serious look)

You're right...I can't win the way I am now, knew that before I started training...

 **RAVEN**

(Fear sets in)

No...

 **ZARA**

(Shocked)

No Ness you gotta believe!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Angry)

What happened to your pride?

 **SUPERMAN**

It's gone Diana, I finally broke his will, isn't that right Ness.

 **NESS**

No.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Shocked)

What?

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

I can't beat you the way I am now, you're right about that...but that's why I went beyond.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smirks)

That's good, because only I can make you submit.

 **ZARA**

(Smirks and uses a teasing tone)

Oh really?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Blushes)

In a fighting way.

 **ZARA**

In a bed, while that one R&B song you like plays.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

How do you know about that? It's a good song by the R&B artist Joe.

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

Zara if I'm correct I can name it easily.

 **ZARA**

Hmmm something about a master key.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Thinking to herself)

No way he'd know.

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

All The Things (You Man Won't Do) or in this case All The Things (Superman Won't Do).

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked beyond words, blushing)

I um…

 **SUPERMAN**

(Overhears and a frown appears on his face)

I'm killing you first Asian.

 **NESS**

(Smirks as he uses wind to bring his swords back to him)

Who knew Wonder Woman liked R&B?

 **SUPERMAN**

(Slowly calms down and goes back to uses his mocking tone)

Back to the matter at hand, what makes you so sure you can win even if you "go beyond"?

 **NESS**

(Crosses his swords together)

Only way to find out...

 **At first nothing happens...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Senses Ness's energy)

Oh thats it just a little increase of strength-

 **Of nowhere a lot of energy auras around Ness as the spirit and energy of a man with the head of anÂ ibis appears above him...**

 **RAVEN**

(Thinks to herself as she senses the power coming from Ness)

What's this feeling? It's so holy yet wicked to, it's amazing!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Amazed at the entity that appeared above Ness)

Hera...

 **TOJI**

Remind me not to get on bro's angry side

 **ZARA**

(Raises her fist in a cheering motion)

Go for it Ness.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Shocked)

What?!

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Smirks with amazement)

Truly astonishing, our second in command has proven himself to be elite.

 **NESS**

(Completely takes in the energy)

This is the final battle.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **Break:**

 **Hope y'all enjoying the fight so far. Pm, review, follow and or fav. Back to the fight.**

 **BACK TO:**

* * *

 **EXT. DAY**

 **Ness faces with Superman with a look of powerfulness...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(In denial)

What you really think you'll defeat me.

 **Superman flies at Ness with a fiercely fast speed appearing in front of him and punching Ness in his stomach with the intent to kill him...**

 **RAVEN**

(Watches in fear)

Ness!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Shocked looks at the other side of the crater)

What?!

 **Ness drops his swords and punches Superman, actually doing legit damage...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Lucky shot, I guess I can get serious now.

 **Superman rushes as Ness even faster appearing right behind him...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Punches at him with an intent to kill)

Die.

 **Ness disappears...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Shocked)

Wha-

 **All Superman sees is a kick before flying towards Wonder Woman but then is stop right in front of her with an uppercut then thrown to the ground right when Ness finally is able to be easily seen as he punches Superman into the ground...**

 **RAVEN**

(Stands in front of Ness)

Ness?

 **SUPERMAN**

(Comes out of the ground and coughs up blood)

How-

 **What everybody save for Olcan, Ra, Vice, Cyber Rider and Ness are shocked to see that Ness's partially unbandage arm seems to have been replace with metal...**

 **SUPERMAN**

So that's how you doing damage, you control metal now.

 **NESS**

(Arm turns normal as he starts thinking)

My body can't take much, I gotta end this soon.

 **ZARA**

Ness is destroying Superman, he's unstoppable.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Not bad but I know you can't last too much longer.

 **NESS**

(Emotionless)

So you figured it out...

 **SUPERMAN**

I remember your weakness, your body has to make up for all the power you use. So since your flooding with so much power...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

Most likely his body can't handle the pain.

 **SUPERMAN**

So if I at least you which is going to be the case you'll have to die or go back to normal meaning...

 **NESS**

You win-

 **A sharp pain flares up Ness's nerves...**

 **NESS**

(Gets on one knee in pain)

Damn not now.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Flies towards Ness)

Its over.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Gets ready to fly to Ness)

Nes-

 **VICE**

(Gets in front of Wonder Woman)

Stop.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Appears in front of Ness fist swinging)

Die!

 **NESS**

(Sees the fist coming right for his stomach)

Not good...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Runs through a newly formed lava scapegoat Ness forms as he moves to the side)

Aaaaaaah!

 **RA**

Ha! Told you guys he'd use my version.

 **VICE AND OLCAN**

(Annoyed)

Shut up!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

You knew?

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

Relax and let him handle it girls.

 **ZARA**

How can you be so confident Toji.

 **TOJI**

Easy Ness never loses twice.

 **ZARA**

Really?

 **ZARA, WONDER WOMAN AND RAVEN**

What?!

 **TOJI**

Ness jokes around with you if he thinks he'll pull off a fight with you but if he loses one, next time he's putting you on equal ground.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

So even with such a big handicap last time he...

 **RAVEN**

He didn't take Superman himself seriously until he used that one move.

 **NESS**

(Makes a weird hand sign then hits the lava covered Superman into the ground with a metal first then proceeds put his hand on Superman's chest again)

Enough. Now prepare for this one. Hade's Ignition.

 **A strong earthquake is felt as Ness blasts Superman with a huge fire blast into the ground for nobody to find him as a huge amount fire and rock flies deep into the sky, flames reaching close to everyone.**

 **ZARA**

(Amazed)

It's soo hot.

 **RA**

He is indeed strong to of progress his powers to this extent. He should be dead.

 **NESS**

(Backs away then coughs up blood)

Damn...

 **RAVEN**

(Starts trying to walk up to Ness worried)

Ness?!

 **NESS**

(Looks at the hole in the ground left by his attack annoyed while barely standing)

Why don't you give up?

 **SUPERMAN**

(Floats out of the ground)

Why should I? You're almost out of energy.

 **VICE**

This is bad he really is almost out of energy.

 **ZARA**

Ness will find a way to win.

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

Got that right baby.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Please hera watch over Ness.

 **SUPERMAN**

Hey Raven get ready for me because not only will I beat Ness, I'll make him watch our encore performance!

 **RAVEN**

(Trembling at the memory as she looks away in fear of Superman)

No...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Using a mocking tone at a serious looking Ness)

Aww Ness is mad now? Mad how I broke just about all your of you're love ones spirits.

 **RA**

He's despicable, I wanna destroy him.

 **OLCAN**

(Yawns lays on the ground)

Just wake me up when the kid wins.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks and starts flying to the ground)

Now to end this.

 **But he his stopped...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(His body instantly gets covered in rock)

What?!

 **NESS**

(Holding one arm in front in a fist while making hand signs with the other one in front)

I'm done hearing you talk this is your final chance walk away after this.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Trying to break out)

I can't break free.

 **NESS**

That's made of the strongest rock known to life itself. And as for how bad this is going get well since you love the sun...

 **Ness sends Superman into space...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Angry)

I'll kill him once I absorb the sun's rays and break-

 **Superman sees something that leaves him in extreme shock...meanwhile back outside Titans' Tower...**

 **NESS**

(Makes more hands signs with both hands then coughs up more blood feeling closer to unconsciousness)

Fuck!

 **RAVEN**

(About to run over to him)

Ness!

 **OLCAN**

(Wakes up instantly)

Oh, looks like he's serious.

 **NESS**

(Brings his arm)

Gaia's Slam!

 **TOJI**

(Looking at the sky)

What do you...BRO WHAT THE FUCK!

 **ZARA**

(Looks at Toji's extreme shocked facial expression)

What's wrong?

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Extremely)

Oh Hera what the...?

 **ZARA**

(Looking at everyone's shocked expression saved for the Representations and Ness)

What is it?

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked at what is taken place)

Look up.

 **ZARA**

(Looks at the sky)

Woooo!

 **A giant comet the size of two Gaia's Throws appears from the sky and craters a small island further away from the Titans' Tower causing a huge earthquake...**

 **NESS**

(Caughs a huge amount of blood then falls on his knees while trying to keep himself from screaming in pain)

Aaahmmmmmphmmm.

 **RAVEN**

(Runs over to him)

Ness!

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **SUPERMAN**

Impossible I can't lose not to him. First he takes Diana away from me.

 **A flashback occurs...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smirks)

I see so you're mad that I got interest in a teen that's more man than you. He's seen and done things you could never recover from.

 **Flashback ends...**

 **SUPERMAN**

Then he insults me like he's my equal.

 **A flashback occurs...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Uses a mocking tone)

So you're Ness? Why don't you leave, the grownups are talking.

 **NESS**

Then you need to see your way out of my conversation with the lady Superboy, boy, boy, boy-

 **Flashback ends...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Superman interupts the flashback in extreme anger)

No I won't be defeated by someone like you!

* * *

 **With that we are brought back to our favorite hero...**

 **NESS**

(Barely stands up and breathing heavily)

I'm ok.

 **RAVEN**

(Puts his arm around and supports him)

No you're not, I sense your pain, why do you push yourself to such a extent.

 **NESS**

Because-

 **RAVEN**

(Gets pushed out of the way by Ness only to see him get uppercut'ed into the sky by a ground emerging Superman leaving her in fear)

Ness!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Brings his arms up in a X)

Die!

 **NESS**

(Leaves the earths atmosphere, seeing Superman waiting for him)

He's really trying to kill me...Can't move...

 **Superman slams his fist into Ness's stomach...**

 **NESS**

(Fading in and out of consciousness as he's being sent extremely fast back to the earth)

Aaaaaaah!

 **All that can be felt and seen is something hitting the ground earth cratering heavy...**

 **RAVEN**

(Walks to the crater only to tear up at sight of Ness's dead corpse)

No no no noooo!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Lands down, now standing with pride while looking at Raven)

You see now, this world needs better heroes than this. Better than Batman, better than the Teen Titans, and definitely better than Ness.

 **RAVEN**

(Eyes tear up as she glares at him)

...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

Now Raven, come over here.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Gets in front of Raven)

You wish.

 **SUPERMAN**

Fine then guess we'll do this the hard-

 **Ness's metal scapegoat grabs a strong hold of Superman...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Shocked)

What?!

 **?**

I warned you.

 **RAVEN**

(Smiles relieved as she looks across the crater)

Ness!

 **SUPERMAN**

(In fear as he sees Ness form a green spear)

No it can't be. How, when?

 **NESS**

While almost going up out of orbit I threw up a scapegoat. It took a while training to chemically make this with my powers but I did it.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Ness hits him through his leg with the spear before he can even dodge)

Aaaaaaah!

 **NESS**

(Walks in front of Superman falling to the ground)

It's a shame, you was every way better than me, better than any hero. But you let it go to your head and became a god. But you forgot one thing due to thinking you was unstoppable and that everything belong to you.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Looks up at Ness in anger and pain)

What?

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

Every God has a Kratos.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Trying to remove the spear but can't)

You could of defeated me any time but didn't why?...

 **NESS**

To show you the difference between me and you, I hope maybe now you can turn back to your former self.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Watches Ness walk away)

You think you're better than me?

 **NESS**

If you're better then I never want to be you.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks)

You can let me live after destroying those you care for...after what I've done to Raven?

 **Ness stops in his tracks...**

 **SUPERMAN**

How I made her lose hope, stripped her naked...made her call your name for help.

 **Ness turns around trying to hold his anger...**

 **SUPERMAN**

Oh yes she didn't tell you, right? She fought so hard to believe you was still living but I broke her, all because I guessed what you promised her. She cried out for you for help knowing how I was going to make her mines, how I would taste her sweet nectar then impregnate her with my offspring aaaaah!

 **NESS**

(Stabs Superman in the arm with another spear in anger)

Shut the fuck up.

 **SUPERMAN**

Kill me Ness you know you want to, or are you finally getting cold feet.

 **?**

That's enough Ness.

 **NESS**

(Calms down, turns away from Superman then walks away)

If you want death so much look for someone else.

 **RAVEN**

Ness?

 **NESS**

Im o-

 **Ness falls to the ground...**

 **RAVEN**

Ness!

 **?**

Don't worry he's just unconscious from exhaustion.

 **TOJI**

(Annoyed)

It's about time you got here Batman.

 **BATMAN**

(Puts Ness on his shoulder)

Sorry about that, we just got back from being stranded in space on a mission. Seems like we're down a hero now due Superman losing his mind.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Glares at Superman while talking to Batman)

I want him thrown in prison now.

 **BATMAN**

He will be I make sure of that.

 **OLCAN**

(Walks up to them)

Then we'll take the kid off your hands. Everybody else has been taken to the infirmary as they call it.

 **BATMAN**

(Nods as he gives Ness to Olcan and carries a quiet Superman)

You all should do the same.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

We will, now take him away before I give him a beating not even Ness gave him.

 **BATMAN**

(Leaves)

Duly noted

* * *

 **INT. ? DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Titans Infirmary...**

 **MARI**

(Wakes up in fear)

Stay away!

 **ZARA**

(Hugging while rubbing her back in a soothing manner)

Sis its ok, everything is ok.

 **MARI**

(Feels her neck for the collar)

This isn't a dream right? Please tell me this isn't a dream.

 **MARI**

Did we win?

 **ZARA**

(Smiles)

Yep thanks to Ness.

 **MARI**

(Looks to who Zara is pointing at)

Ness?...Ness!

 **ZARA**

(Makes a be quiet hand sign)

Shhhh! He's sleeping, he's extremely exhausted from his training.

 **MARI**

(Relieved)

I'm so happy Superman was lying.

 **ZARA**

I wish you could have seen him.

 **CYBER RIDER**

Indeed our second in command is a fierce-some threat to evil.

 **OLCAN**

(Now in a form of an average size wolf)

Please the kid still has a long way to go.

 **RA**

(Now in a form of a smaller bird)

Will you put a sock in it you lazy bastard.

 **VICE**

(Now in a form of an average size tiger)

Ugh this will you both be quiet if all you're going to do is miss represent us.

 **MARI**

(Runs up to Olcan and hugs him fiercely)

You're all real I thought I was dreaming?! You're all so cute!

 **OLCAN**

(Angry)

I am a Representation of Goddess Gaia and will...ooooooo awwww.

 **MARI**

(Rubbing his belly)

Who's a good Representation?

 **OLCAN**

(On his back howling in joy)

Aaaah yes mortal this appeases me.

 **VICE**

(Shocked thinking to himself)

This woman may be fierce-some...

 **RA**

(Laughs)

Haha look at the mighty Olcan reduce to a common canin...aaaaaah ooooo not that that's my favorite spot.

 **MARI**

(Rubbing right under her neck)

Who's a good Representation?

 **RA**

(Chirping in joy)

Damn you human...aaaah...how dare you...more to the left.

 **VICE**

(Sees Mari looking at him)

Don't even think about it.

 **MARI**

So who are you all of you?

 **CYBER RIDER**

Allow me miss, I am Cyber Rider, and they are the Representations of the Gods and Goddesses that have blessed Ness's powers. Olcan the Wolf of Gaia, Ra the Phoenix of Vulcan, and Vice the Tiger of Zeus.

 **MARI**

Amazing, so you guys helped saved us.

 **VICE**

No we only follow the orders of Young Ness here.

 **MARI**

(Toji, Raven and Wonder Woman walk in)

So I guess my student not only surpassed me but even Superman, huh?

 **VICE**

(Shakes his head)

No... Ness didn't surpass this Superman.

 **ZARA AND MARI**

(Shocked)

What?!

 **VICE**

(Looks at Raven)

You half breed, you know exactly what Ness said when referring to Superman as a God.

 **RAVEN**

Every god has a Kratos?...what's that?

 **TOJI**

The main character of a video game. The main dude is tricked by the god of war and ends up killing his own family. So thanks to Godly weapons, opportunities and underestimation a human was able to kill a god.

 **VICE**

Ness realized from the beginning he couldn't beat Superman in terms of power.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smirks)

So he used man's ego against him.

 **CYBER RIDER**

(Smirks)

He needed a way to make Superman 's denial increase to the point he wouldn't think rationally. So he thought of an hypothesis, maybe there was a way to add more powers to his current skill set. So he expanded the elements.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

I always knew he was witty and cunning but he continues to surpass my expectations.

 **TOJI**

He stole that idea of using he's opponents mind against them from Red Fiend. Red can't improvise as good as Ness but his strategies are still number 1.

 **VICE**

Had Superman took Ness as someone he needed truly kill it could've ended way differently.

 **RAVEN**

(Looks at Ness's sleeping face thinking to herself)

Ness.

* * *

 **Later in Raven's room a knock is heard...**

 **RAVEN**

(Opens the door in her regular outfit to see Ness in a white tank, white sport socks, red shorts)

Ness?

 **NESS**

(Clearly tired but gives her a smile)

I can come in...

 **RAVEN**

(Invites him in concern)

Yes... but you need to rest you look like you're going to pass out.

 **NESS**

I'm fine just glad you're ok.

 **RAVEN**

(Panics when Ness falls on his knees right in front of her before she can stop him)

Ness?!

 **NESS**

I'm sorry...

 **RAVEN**

Don't apologize its o-

 **NESS**

(Keeps his head down with his hands on the ground)

What if I ain't make it in time? He would of...just like they did before...my...not you too...Raven...I-

 **RAVEN**

(Tears up as she can now the tears on the ground)

Ness...look at me.

 **NESS**

(Clenches his fist in pure anger)

...

 **RAVEN**

(Gets on her knees)

Look at me Ness.

 **NESS**

(Looks into her eyes)

...Rav-

 **RAVEN**

(Puts her finger to his lips)

Shhh...I'm ok, thanks to you, don't let Superman's mind games get to you, you'll never let that happen to me because I believe you'll always save me like I'll always save you from the darkness Ness. I won't let him or anybody else take you down that path.

 **NESS**

(Looks deep into her eyes, shocked)

You'll always save me?

 **RAVEN**

(Hugs him)

May not be a Larson's Ritual but I'll make sure you understand that I mean that.

 **NESS**

(Passes out)

I...

 **RAVEN**

(Looks at Ness thinking nervously now)

He passed out...I guess I'll let a man sleep here this one time.

 **With that Raven proceeds to carry Ness to her bed...**

* * *

 **Closing:**

 **Credits**

[Hook: Gunplay and (Masspike Miles)]

Got my hate up with my weight, cause niggas gon' test ya

And these bitches only with you for the fame

I'm just tryna to live ten toes on the grit

But I became a house hold name (Now I'm a house hold name)

Wanna be a rapper but they just won't let it happen

Nigga tryna trade the cage for the stage

They paid on our demises try to stop us rising

But in the process we became a house hold name

(Now I'm a house hold name)

[Verse 1: Gunplay]

Tell me why you niggas want to see me broke and dead

Don't wanna see me eating, wanna see me choke instead

And that's why my chopper be my only co-conspirator

Cocaine, coke, and Smirnoff this ain't no Smoke and Mirrors

Drunk on the road to riches in the V I'm veering off

Sleeping on the steering wheel ended up back in Miramar

I'm looking for my gift already cursed with all this curses

And with these verses I surf the Earth's surface

[Hook:}

[Verse 2: Gunplay]

I just wanna write rap songs, rock black stones

Watch craps roll, and stay off of tapped phones

I just want a clean bitch in a black thong

And just one slida rida I can bank on

I'm a legend living still ain't begged forgiveness

As I chug another Guinness, choppin' work up with the winners and the trap hoes

They try to end me from the start

Looking up to God, as I embark upon a higher plateau

[Hook:]

[Verse 3: Masspike Miles]

They try hold me back yeah they wanna see a real nigga fall

They told me life is the price and my loved ones tears was the cause

Yeah, all my real niggas feel me

Try to judge but there's nothing that defeats me

For the love of the fame

They sacrifice for a name

Cause that's the rule of the game

[Hook:]

 **Teen Titans**

 **Ness…FO$T Da Writer**

 **Zara…XxTributomxX**

 **Cyber Rider…MediaMan18**

 **Regina…Rosemarie Benson**

 **Carmen…Rosemarie Benson**

 **Red Fiend…Red Fiend**

 **Other Characters…Me**

 **Teen Titans- DC owned**

 **Batman…DC**

 **Wonder Woman…DC**

 **Superman…DC**

 **Marvel**

 **Mari… XxTributomxX**

 **Well that was a dope battle, hope y'all enjoyed, and for those thinking Ness is op now, get that notion outta your head now because he's not. I'll probably explain it in the review why when I post it so thats gonna be a spoiler warning with that. And what's up with Ness and the girls well review or pm your opinion on that. OCs still open by the way so with that I salute the peace out.**


	12. Review 3: 50,000 words

**FO$T DA WRITER**

(Singing)

Raven, I wanna do, all of, the things Superman don't doooooooo, oooooooo!, I do them for you. Diana, I wanna do, all of, the things Superman don't doooooooo, oooooooo!, I do them for yo...

* * *

 **It was at this moment that I the author of this story knew...I fucked up.**

* * *

O_O...oh hey...ladies and gentlemen...I was singing on purpose...Well what do you know review time. Lucky for y'all I finished these chapters before finding out my grandma died(Miss you grandma). But anyway I'ma vent and try not to think about it by doing this review so here we go 50,000 words broken.

* * *

While Ness is healing up we hear the story about Ness's past. Ness had been killing since the age of 4 due to a skin head almost killing his Toji and Red Fiend for sneaking into his stashhouse(aka abandoned building). Ness stabs the skin head and from there tries not only to prove to his father that he'll survive but to also give people a better chance of surviving. From there it is revealed that Ness's father is actually a famous hero but that he left Ness and his mother for dead in Kill City. Then next in the chapter came Ness being a mercenary and meeting Batman who slowly shows an interest in the 6 year old mercenary. Lastly comes Ness's por...I mean when he gets his powers from the cult he was supposed to kill. He tries to sneak in as a pizza delivery guy only to find out that apparently Buffy became a cult leader or a woman that looks like her set Ness up from the beginning. During the ritual that Ness is now the sacrifice for, he is now offered a chance to obtain powers from the gods and goddesses for some reason and with it destroys the church. And just in case y'all are wondering, I review off the top of my head, I dont reread shit so that I don't make the reviews extremely long. Next chapter and day, Ness finds Regina having a meltdown thanks to a prank from Beastboy, and has to call her girlfriend Carmen to help her. It is then revealed that Regina is Autistic, though Beastboy sees it as a disease, Ness sets him straight, leaving Carmen to console Ginny. From there we head to the marvel universe where we find out not only is Zara's sister Mari a member of the X-Men but that her and Ness share a deeper connection then led on( Which by the way I gotta actually explain how Zara heard of Ness to begin with, I gotta chill with the smoking lol). After that we go back Regina who believes she's gonna get kicked off the team because of her Autism, leaving with Carmen only to find Superman there waiting for her. After using Carmen as a bargaining chip for security codes, Red Fiend and Toji prevent him from obtaining the Titans' security codes, but all is not well. Superman claims to have taken Ness's life, and though the Titans don't want to believe it, his evidence is too convince due to them not being able to contact Ness or Cyber. Transitioning to Zara's return along with Mari, Mari gets into a small verbal confrontation that ends up proving that Ness is more complicated than he seems. However they put their differences aside and prepare for Superman. Now comes some intenseNess(pun) for y'all. Even though it seems like on paper the Titans were ready for Superman, they are easily defeated by the mind games of Superman. And during the end of this chapter I almost M rate the story thanks to Superman not only claiming to create better heroes by trying to impregnate our heroines but by starting with Raven. Through clothes being ripped (and making sure not to describe Raven's body or Superman's actions, I somehow kept it T rated lol), and Superman being able to guess what Raven made Ness promise, Superman is one step closer from breaking Raven in both meanings and there ends that chapter. Now for the chapter I couldn't wait to write( excluding some of the beginning). Superman finally breaks Raven mentally by making her call out to a dead Ness for help. However right when victory is assured, enter the Representations of the Gods and Goddesses, Olcan( Earth Wolf), Ra( Lava Phoenix) and Vice (Lighting Tiger). Superman shocked by these animals helping the Titans, is surprised that Ness and Cyber Rider are here in time for the rescue. It is then revealed that Superman never fought them, but stole Ness's car and the communicators in order to trick the Titans into thinking that he killed them. Now with Ness on time and hearing the recap of what happen is ready to fight Superman. Though once again Ness is keeping steps ahead of Superman Ness ends up using three heavy moves only causing him to lose a lot of blood but being relatively ok. However this aint shit to a nigga who gets healed and strengthen by using the sun constantly. Superman is now at the advantage, even causing Ness to admit it, which shocks everyone. However before Superman can claim to have destroyed Ness's will, Ness reveals that this whole situation right now in thier battle is why he pushed himself beyond that. Ness proceeds to unleash a level 2 version of his powers, unleashing so much spiritual and elemental energy that what seems like a spirit appears above him in the form it then is absorbed by Ness. So it ends up being revealed by Ness's punches actually doing damage to Superman, that not only has he gotten stronger and faster but that he now can use more elements along side an increase with his regular elements. After being able to survive one heavy elemental move from Ness, Superman can since that Ness has used almost all of his energy and begins to mock him and Titans. But this is stopped abruptly by Ness capturing him with the earth, sending him to space and traps him to a comet, wrecking or even destroying a island not to far from the Tower. Once again with that Ness coughs up more blood leaving Raven to run up support him. But the battle isn't over as Ness pushes Raven out the way and is uppercut'ed into space and is sent back to earth by an enraged Superman. Now with Ness dead, Superman gloats in victory. But just when victory is assured it turns out that the dead Ness is a scapegoat, who holds Superman to the ground while the real Ness chemically makes a kryptonite spear and harpoons Superman with it, defeating Superman. A defeated Superman however isn't done with Ness as he tries to anger Ness by using what happen Raven and the others as a way to get Ness to kill him. Thanks to Batman being there to take away Superman, Ness anger subsides while he passes out. While Ness rest it is revealed by Vice that Ness knew he couldn't beat Superman by power but used Superman's ego against him to win. Then later Raven opens her door only to have Ness come in to apologize to Raven for not almost making it in time to save Raven from being "deflowered" by Superman. And for the first time we see Ness cry and show an extremely caring nature towards Raven. Raven then calms Ness down and tells Ness that even without a Larson ritual, she'll protect Ness like he does for her. I then end the chapter with Ness falling asleep leaving Raven to have to let Ness sleep on the bed. My review on these chapters is that I liked how they turned out but I kinda was surprised about the feeling of disappointment in myself of how I decided not to add more to these chapters, but I could add deleted scenes so review or pm your opinions. Lastly spotlight time.

* * *

Other Titans - Its funny they been somewhat side characters, lol thats somewhat accidental, its just how the story interacts with the characters sometimes. Believe it or not at times this story is like 80% me, 10% OC submitters and 10% Of a supernatural force I suspect to be the characters.

Regina - I bet a few didn't expect that Ginny had Autism, but you'll see later how dope her programming is in the future. And maybe more of Carmen.

Red Fiend - Well get to see more of his smarts and abilities in the future. His strategy against Superman could of been a victory had he not had his armor.

Toji - Toji x Zara? Who knows. I honestly never was gonna give Toji as much screen time as I did but a couple of y'all fuck with him so I gave him a bigger role. Whats in store for him who knows.

Zara and Mari - Some may think Zara and Mari are the weakest well thats a lie. They stronger than a lot of the Titans in reality. Zara lost to Shark because of her weakness to electricity. Superman saw both of them as a threat. He had to play mind games with Mari. Still doubt me? Why was Mari not using her on poison?

Superman - Wow who knew he sunken that low huh? Well he got his due for messing with my Raven.

Marvel - stay tune

The Representations - I been watching too much Naruto lol. I wanted to give them more importants than boss summons and shit. I originally did wanted them to be like summons but I'm still debating it because I feel they serve more purpose.

Wonder Woman - Now that Superman is done what will happen to Wonder Woman, or especially Wonder Woman x Ness?

Raven - Real talk I was hesitant as fuck with that scene. But Raven will be fine I think she realizes Ness needs her as much as she needs him.

Ness - Ness is OP now? Nope he is not because just in case you guys forgot or missed this, Ness's body still can't handle the stress of those powers. And overusing them takes him out of commission so he has to think about his moves or make sure the other Titans help him when needed and he does the same. Well thats it for now. R.I.P Grandma love you. Y'all take care and I'll catch y'all later.


	13. Update

**Cam'ron ft. Juelz Santana – Oh Yeah**

* * *

 **Skit**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. FO$T PRODUCTIONS, DAY**

 **Sitting at a desk we see a young Roselyn Sánchez in a woman's dress shirt, black knee length skirt and black heels.**

 **SECRETARY**

(Sighs out of depression)

Ever since Fo$t disappeared off the face of the earth, our views have been halted what are we going to do?

 **BUSINESS MAN**

(Smirks)

Simple Fo$t Productions becomes mines.

 **SECRETARY**

(Gets angry at the fat, bald, Kane from WWE looking...(Diss was cut due to time restraint)...in a suit)

Not you again?

 **BUSINESS MAN**

You all did your best but it's only right that you merge with us.

 **SECRETARY**

No way, Fo$T will be back.

 **BUSINESS MAN**

Don't you get it, he's never coming back face it! Our president is no longer back which means not only will he be sued by DC, Nintendo, or even Naruto's and Danganronpa's creators if he tries to make his stories but even the president will more than likely fire him, plus the reason he probably isn't coming back is because...he's...out...of...juice!

 **SECRETARY**

That's a lie and you know it.

 **BUSINESS MAN**

Regardless I'm still taking over.

 **SECRETARY**

(Shocked)

No...

 **BUSINESS MAN**

Don't cry even though soon all of you will be laid off due to insubordination.

 **SECRETARY**

Fire me but not all the workers.

 **BUSINESS MAN**

(Laughs)

You think i care about your lives? By the time I'm done with this place you guys are going to be known as an even bigger fail than a Mase overseas concert. Now if you excuse me.

 **SECRETARY**

(Crying while thinking)

It can't be over Fo$t we need you.

 **Just then a shock expression appears on his face while he's on the phone.**

 **BUSINESS MAN**

What?!

 **SECRETARY**

Huh?

 **BUSINESS MAN**

(Shocked)

What do you mean the press conference and my take over has been cancelled?!

 **SECRETARY**

(Crying with hope)

Can it be?

 **BUSINESS MAN**

(Angry)

Hey you turn on the TV.

 **Music playing:** **Cam'ron ft. Juelz Santana – Oh Yeah**

 **Inside a limo in front of the building, there is a young thick, yet muscular man in a black suit...**

 **?**

(Sitting on the couch)

It's been a long time...

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

They thought we was dead huh? Na, we ain't dead. Now show them why you still Da Writer. Show them for the fans, the haters, their wives and their daughters. R.I.P. to the love ones and fuck everybody who hate it let's do this.

 **Fo$t walks out then into the building.**

 **BUSINESS MAN**

Nooo!

 **SECRETARY**

It is!

 **Fo$t salutes his workers and high fives his workers while he heads into the elevator.**

 **SECRETARY**

(Looks at the author in front of her)

Fost!

 **FOST**

(Smirks)

Sup?

 **SECRETARY**

(Angry with tears)

Where you been?

 **FOST**

I'll explain when I get to this press conference.

 **BUSINESS MAN**

What?!

 **FOST**

(Walking to the elevator)

Oh yeah you...guards.

 **BUSINESS MAN**

(Being carried out)

Nooooo! YOU PAY FOR THIS!

 **As the guards take away the Business man, Fo$t takes the elevator with his secretary ...meanwhile at the press conference area.**

 **FEMALE REPORTER**

So it seems after 5 to 6 long months, Fo$t has made his return.

 **MALE REPORTER**

(Uses a skeptical tone)

But my question is can he even make a return?

 **Back at the elevator Fo$t's secretary lights his blunt for him.**

 **FEMALE REPORTER**

Of course he can-

 **MALE REPORTER**

(As the reporter talks we see Fost smoking his blunt)

Listen as a man who doesn't really get into Fo$t's work, you have to think about it like this, how is he even still relevant, how will the people take his reason for his multiple hiatus? He had fans that saw past his format and found his potential his work and now he's wasted it.

 **FEMALE REPORTER**

I get what you're saying but Fo$t fans-

 **MALE REPORTER**

Don't even exist, he only has in total of all stories maybe 20 followers and 2000 views at the most?! What can that accomplish? Honestly he should hang the towel i mean he's in trade school so why even bother?!

 **FEMALE REPORTER**

(Angry)

Now listen-

 **CROWD**

Fost Fost Fost Fost!

 **SECRETARY**

(Talking to you and the audience)

Ladies and gentlemen-

 **FOST**

(Winks at her)

Catalina I got this boo.

 **SECRETARY**

(Smiles and blushes)

Ok.

 **FOST**

What's good with y'all, how's everyone?

 **CROWD**

Good!

 **MALE REPORTER**

(Holds his hand up while thinking)

Now to destroy him.

 **FOST**

(Sees the reporter)

Oh you, have a question, sir?

 **MALE REPORTER**

Male reporter you haven't yet name and all around Fost hater, so Mr. Fo$t, you've finally bless us with your presence huh, I wonder what important reason you have that kept you away for so long.

 **FEMALE REPORTER**

Sally Applegate, just like my partner I would like to know as well, being a fan of your work and all.

 **MALE REPORTER**

(Angry)

How come she gets a nam-

 **FOST**

To answer the question I'ma do a mini timeline on some Facebook shit. Let's go like May, school work getting heavy because im in advance at my trade school so shit don't get better until July. Now my summer break got cancelled so now a days the lack of sleep I get is killing me (2-3hrs to be precise). Now around the end of July, the next day after I finished those 2 Teen Titans episodes, I find out my grandma died. Same woman that's always loved me no matter, took me in when I almost ended up on the streets y'all. But let me chill I'm getting emotional, so with that and the fact that my cousin got set up, im out of commission for writing, so we get back November I'm finally feeling ready to get back into shit. Find out my Uncle dying and he don't even make it to thanksgiving, I'm outta commission again till mid-November, now chop of 5-6 more weeks for fucking and heartbreak with the ladies and now we here. Oh shout out those who asked if I was good, especially to Trib who gave me Zara from my Teen Titan, and a future OC for my next fic.

 **SECRETARY**

(Thinking to herself amazed)

Good job, that male reporter won't shak-

 **MALE REPORTER**

(Uses a mocking tone while smirking)

Oh so most likely you won't have "the skill to pay the bills"?

 **SECRETARY**

(Thinking to herself nervous)

Oh no.

 **FOST**

Why pay them when I can get your daughter to do that for me?

 **MALE REPORTER**

(Gets ready to run at Fo$t in anger)

What did you just say?!

 **FOST**

See if I actually meant that you wouldn't been able to tell the difference, do I still got it, my lines are still nice on this writing shit.

 **MALE REPORTER**

(Stops and is no in denial)

Yep that's why acted like to, humor you.

 **FEMALE REPORTER**

Yeah right, Fo$t what's the status on your shows.

 **FOST**

So expect new chapters when I post them, I should have some soon.

 **FEMALE REPORTER**

Anything else you have for us?

 **FOST**

Read the stories, submit OC's, pm me when ever, love y'all.

 **Fo$t leaves.**

 **FEMALE REPORTER**

And there you have it, Fo$t Da Writer is back, what will he do next who knows.

 **END**


End file.
